Kamen Rider Kabuto DxD
by Ryucader23
Summary: De un meteorito, Hyoudou Issei queda huérfano y siete años después de ese incidente, sabe que tiene un destino que le aguarda hasta este momento. Las fracciones de lo sobrenatural lo quieren, pero se darán cuenta que será inalcanzable ya que lidiara una batalla siendo que el castaño ahora será quien defienda de la amenaza de los Worms siendo Kamen Rider Kabuto (mutiple-cross)
1. Iniciando un nuevo camino

**Hey, chicos! Solo modifiqué un poco el cap 1 de Kabuto DxD para que lo puedan disfrutar mejor, disfruten!**

* * *

En una casa algo alejada de una ciudad, vemos en la sala de dicha residencia a un pequeño castaño de tan solo 9 años de edad que estaba algo inquieto por la espera que ciertas personas que estaba esperando, de repente, una mujer de una edad muy avanzada se aparece en la sala mientras que ve a ese niño diciendo:

-Ise-chan. Entiendo que ya quieres ver a tus padres, pero recuerda que ellos tuvieron que hacer algo en Shibuya por su trabajo.

-Ise: Lo sé bien, abuela. Pero ya estuvieron demasiado tiempo para que se quedaran ahí. ¡Me prometieron que iríamos todos a ver la película que tanto espere…! (Que en las manos de Ise tenía una especie de afiche de una película de superhéroes que tanto estaba esperando en verla)

-Abuela: Ise-chan…

De repente, la abuela del castaño pone una mano en su cabeza mientras suavemente mueve sus cabellos y dice:

-A veces hay obstáculos que en la vida debemos enfrentar, si es que vienen en grupo hay que estar de pie y atento a encararlos…

Y con una sonrisa, el joven Ise mueve su cabeza asintiendo el consejo que le diera su abuela, quien de repente ve a un hombre de una edad ya algo avanzada mientras dice:

-¿Aún tratas de que se calme Ise? Recuerda que tuvieron cosas que hacer a pesar que fuera algo importante.

-Ise: Pero abuelo, ¡es del superhéroe que todos hablan, y ya quiero ver esa película! ¡Teníamos meses en planificar en verla!

-Abuelo: Sé cómo te sientes, Ise-kun. Pero bien lo dijo tu abuela.

-Ise: Bueno, habrá que ver si hay algo que sucede para que se tarden mucho en Shibuya…

Mientras que Ise va hacia el televisor para poner animes que le gusta ver o un show de héroes que se transforman (que son los shows de Tokusatsu: Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai y otros héroes que hemos visto y que nos gustan sus series desde que tenemos memoria) repentinamente el programa se interrumpe por unas noticias que salen de inmediato y el presentador del noticiero en ese momento dice:

-Interrumpimos el programa que estaban viendo en estos momentos por una lamentable tragedia que acaba de ocurrir en el sector de Shibuya hace unos instantes…

Repentinamente a Ise y sus abuelos abren los ojos con sorpresa ya que los padres del castaño estaban ahí en esos momentos por asuntos de trabajo quienes ven unas imágenes que fueron grabadas por diversas cámaras mientras que el reportero del lugar narraba como fueron los hechos.

-Hace unos minutos, un meteorito cayo repentinamente dentro de Shibuya destruyendo todo lo que había en el distrito e incluso tenemos reportes de que hay una cantidad alarmante de fallecidos que aún sigue en aumento…

Mientras que veían todo lo que pasaba en el lugar de los hechos por la televisión, Ise y sus abuelos tenían un gran temor de que los padres del castaño estuvieran ahí en ese instante, pero al pasar de las horas ya la angustia literalmente estaba ahogándolos hasta que en la noche, dos personas vinculadas a la policía que estaban en lo que ahora quedo de Shibuya les dieron la peor noticia que a cualquier niño o hijo no importa la edad les dieron la peor noticia que les pudieron dar al joven castaño: sus padres murieron cuando el meteorito impacto en Shibuya mientras salían de su trabajo para reunirse con su hijo único. En ese momento Hyoudou Issei con todo el dolor de su alma se dio cuenta que se ha quedado huérfano…

Desde ese instante, Issei no hacía más que llorar por la pronta muerte de sus padres ya que a pesar de todo lo que pasaba, siempre compartían grandes momentos con ellos y velaban por su bienestar. Días después se puede ver un gran mural que estaba cerca del distrito de Tokio que literalmente fue borrado del mapa llamado Shibuya y habían velas y ofrendas florales a todos quienes fueron a destiempo (o que el momento de partir del mundo llego de manera tan repentina, ustedes entenderán…) y en diversas casas, residencias y lugares de trabajo como de eventos se encuentran realizando funerales privados, entre ellos estaba la familia Hyoudou, que a pesar de ser pocos se tenía esa conexión pero ahora hay un problema, ¿quién se encargará de ser el responsable de cuidar a Issei ya que sus padres no se encuentran en el plano terrenal? Esa era la duda ya que muchos viven lejos de Tokio, más exactamente en Kuoh aparte de sus abuelos que vinieron de visita y sería un choque para el castaño que al mismo tiempo un problema más para su respectivo día a día. Hablando del castaño quien todavía se encuentra sentado acompañado de sus abuelos solo ven las fotos de los padres del niño, Hana y Gorou respectivamente quienes no pudieron cumplir con la promesa de ir a ver la película con él y sus abuelos e incluso no pudieron despedirse de una manera adecuada a su hijo, quien repentinamente ve a una chica de cabellos morados claros cortos que estaba vestida acorde al termino de lo que ocurre y dice:

-Disculpen, mi más sentido pésame.

-Abuela de Issei: Muchas gracias, chica. Por cierto, ¿tú eres la persona que nos dijeron que será quien cuide a Issei?

-Así es, señora. Soy Kanzaki Nanami. Un gusto de conocerlos. (Nota: Es la misma chica que se aparece en la historia "Kimi no Iru machi", misma apariencia, pero con toques distintos a la historia original previamente dicha y vinculándola con esta idea que he tenido desde hace tiempo)

Y Nanami va hacia Issei quien estaba aún entre lágrimas por el shock que no quiere creer que sus padres ya no se encuentran más en este mundo mientras que lo abraza y dice:

-Sé que te ha sido muy difícil aceptar que no estén aquí con nosotros, Ise-kun. Pero tienes que ser fuerte.

-Issei: Lo sé… pero a veces quiero al menos verlos una vez más o saber que pensaban en ese momento antes de que fallecieran…

Nanami al escuchar esa respuesta de Issei no sabía cómo reaccionar excepto ver una caja que estaba encima de una mesa cerca que la lleva hasta el castaño quien la toma y confundido dice:

-¿Y esta caja, Kanzaki-san?

-Nanami: Es que es algo que según me dijeron la gente vinculada al trabajo de tus padres que era que tenía que tuvieras de cualquier forma ya que te pertenece. Sí quieres te dejamos solo para que la puedas ver mientras que quiero hablar con tus abuelos…

Mientras que Nanami se aleja con los abuelos de Issei dejando al castaño quien ve que en la tapa de la caja tenía un nombre inusual que estaba deletreando las letras en ella:

-Estas letras, ¿son en inglés? Z… E… C… T… ¿ZECT? ¿Así se llamaba la empresa en donde trabajaban en aquel entonces?

En ese momento cuando abre la caja primero nota que había una especie de sobre o carta (como a ustedes les guste llamar) que Issei reconocía la letra siendo la de su madre que en ese instante abrió el sobre para ver la nota que contiene diciendo lo siguiente:

(Inserten esta música de fondo: To Aru Majutsu no Index – Ushinawareta mono)

Ise-kun…

Si estás leyendo esta carta ahora mismo, significa que estamos ya muertos. Pero eso no significa que te hemos hecho algo para que te hayas quedado huérfano, lo que tratamos de hacer es que en la empresa que trabajábamos era buscar un mejor futuro para la humanidad, eso significando el sacrificio que tuvimos que hacer…

Al saber que ese sacrificio fuera el que no hayan cumplido la promesa que verían la película que su hijo, quien también no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de sus padres antes de partir al cielo haciendo que suelte lágrimas de sus ojos de nueva cuenta, pero sigue leyendo la nota de sus padres:

Más, sin embargo, nos arrepiente el hecho que hemos dejado solo en este grande, extenso y basto mundo defendiéndote solo. Si pudiéramos retroceder el tiempo para al menos verte una vez más y saber que te hemos educado y criado bien a pesar de todo estamos contentos y satisfechos de haber cumplido nuestro deber como padres. Lamentamos mucho el haber roto la promesa en ese entonces, pero sabemos algo, siempre te cuidaremos en todo lo que necesites, ya que tal vez no estemos presentes, pero siempre estaremos en tu corazón, Ise…

De todo el fondo de nuestros corazones, tanto el mío como el de tu padre debes saber que te queremos mucho. Recuerda todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y con cariño.

(Aquí culmina la música de fondo)

Al terminar de leer esa carta, Issei sigue soltando lágrimas ya que eran las palabras de despedida de ellos que debían hacerse en su momento ya cuando limpia su rostro ya habiendo derramado muchas, ve que sacando de la caja saca una especie de cinturón metálico que estaba de ella que al tomarlo se lo coloca en su cintura mientras dice con una voz cortada:

-Papá… mamá… les prometo que seré fuerte. Y donde quieran que se encuentren estarán seguros que se orgullecerán por todo que me han enseñado e inculcado cuando estuvieron vivos. Haré todo lo que pueda para ser fuerte como ustedes han querido que fuera…

Pero repentinamente escucha una imagen de un joven parecido a él, pero un tanto mayor quien dice:

-Me alegra ver que pienses eso…

-Issei (quien se sorprende y ve al hombre): ¡Pero… ¿quién eres tú?!

-Digamos que soy alguien que sabe el camino que tomarás a partir de ahora. Solo te aviso, muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de que haya pasado un cierto tiempo. Y hay algo que tendrás que hacer, pero tendrás que esperar…

Sin saber que ese joven le ha mencionado a Issei, este ve que desaparece en un flash dejándose ver un escarabajo rojo metálico que estaba volando como si nada, pero en ese momento el joven castaño nunca supo lo que se vinculaba a partir de ese instante…

* * *

Insertar canción: NEXT LEVEL – YU-KI [TRF] (TV Edit.)

Repentinamente unas alas se aparecen tapando la escena anterior, pero tres agujeros se aparecen para luego revelar una especie de armadura que refleja un rostro de una chica pelirroja en un costado del pecho que tiene un logo de ZECT que estaba entre un dibujo de un escarabajo rojo, en la espalda otro rostro de una chica pelinegra en una parte trasera de la armadura, otro rostro de una chica de cabellos rubios en una parte de una pierna que mostraba una mano y una chica de cabellos plateados cortos en un costado de la máscara al ritmo de la canción para que luego esas alas que aparecían en el principio fuesen cortadas por alguien que porta la armadura de un corte mediante que los pétalos de flores se dejan caen. Mientras que suena más la música de fondo, estamos en una especie de local que se aparecen unos monstruos y uno que posee una armadura más ligera se aparece que toma diversos lados de su máscara y se puede notar que todo el lugar estaba detenido en el tiempo excepto quien posee esa armadura que da un salto desapareciendo para luego estar manejando una motocicleta que hace una quema de llantas para tomar velocidad y salir de lugar en un flash de luz para que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

 _Kimi ga negau_ _koto nara subete ga genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

( **Todos tus deseos que sueñas pueden hacerse realidad** )

Y en ese flash de luz vemos a Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra caminando con la mirada fija hacia la cámara mientras que es visto por Nanami por un lado acompañado por Oozora Jin quien vestía un traje formal, Kushida Chiaki con una especie de manos libres en otro y lejos de los presentes se encontraban Rias y su clan que ve una especie de escarabajo rojo metálico que va volando hasta donde se encuentra Issei quien lo toma en su mano derecha.

 _Erabashi mono naraba_

( **Sí es que tú eres el elegido** )

Mientras que lo toma, Raynare que estaba en su disfraz de Amano Yuuma y Asia Argento se sorprenden al ver que el castaño aparece pero todo el lugar desaparece y a la distancia, Rias y su clan, además de las dos mencionadas e Issei ven como un meteorito cae en Shibuya para después mostrar a diversos seres de colores verdes y blancos que de alguna manera tienen imagen de unas personas mientras que una ala de insecto va haciendo un arco pasando la imagen cambiando a personas comunes y se cambia la escena al sol iluminando la torre de Tokio y hacia una especie de oficina con el ritmo de la música.

 _Bousou wa hajimeteru_

( **Todo comienza a enloquecer** )

Y en esa oficina resultando ser de ZECT, ven como todos los soldados se preparan liderados por un hombre de lentes que ve que hay una alerta que se aparecieron los Worms que comienzan a destrozar partes de la ciudad.

 _Sekai wo moto ni modousu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai_

( **Y para que el mundo pueda volver a su antiguo yo. Ya no hay más tiempo** )

Luego se cambia la escena a que Issei se encuentra dentro de la academia Kuoh sentado viendo el horizonte en el patio mientras que Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui van a hablar con él y son vistos a la distancia por Rias y su clan, pero repentinamente se cambia los colores del cielo llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que el castaño se levante y ve que diversos seres dentro del plano de las tres fracciones se aparecen, incluyendo el clan de Riser Phoenix y de Sona Sitri más un grupo basto de ángeles caídos y celestiales pero ven que los Worms se aparecen entre ellos.

 _Moving Fast! Kokoro mo tokei hashirase_

( **¡Muévete rápido! Deja que tu corazón correr** )

Y con el puño apretado, Issei tiene su mirada fija hacia las hordas de Worms que se aparecen mientras que una figura espiritual de sus fallecidos padres se aparecen y el castaño los cruza pero se convierte en Kabuto en Masked Form y sigue caminando hasta que se acercan los enemigos que tiene encarando, y diversas personas que conocen a Issei quedan en shock al ver que se detiene en su andar.

 _Ashita no sono saki e_

( **Yendo más allá del mañana** )

Al ver que se detuvo el Rider, diversos angeles caidos y demonios renegados van hacia su contrincante quien activa una función especial de su Zecter que hace desprender su armadura como si fuera un cascarón y de una onda sónica aleja a varios de ellos haciendo explotar a varios Worms.

 _Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi Umarekawaru_

( **Cada vez que estoy luchando a tu lado, renazco a alguien nuevo** )

Y finalizando de activar su Rider Form, Kabuto comienza a correr como si el tiempo fuese lento para él mediante que diversos ataques se cruzan.

 _Me ni mieru Speed koeteku Motion_

( **Con un movimiento tan rápido que es invisible** )

Y entre explosiones y diversas alas verdes que se aparecen en la pantalla, Kabuto sigue corriendo y ataca a los Worms como si nada pero la escena se cambia al ver a Issei que estaba viendo la lápida de sus padres con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo visto por Jin y Nanami con un rostro triste.

 _Ittai jibun no igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_

( **A quienes podemos apoyar para poder fuerza, ¿sino a nosotros?** )

Al notar eso, Rias quien estaba llorando, su clan, además de Raynare y Asia quienes ven como se encuentra el castaño por ver una vez más esa lapida y cambia su mirada para desaparecer de la vista de los presentes para que cambie la escena que se muestra a Kabuto en su Rider Form derrotando a varios Worms que el tiempo esta lento y que diversos soldados de ZECT que disparan sus armas mientras que el Rider va corriendo hacia la cámara cambiando la escena.

 _Kousoku no Vision minogasu ga… tsuite koreru nara…_

( **No dejes la visión de alta velocidad se escape… sí es que la puedes seguir…** )

Y ahora se nota a Kabuto en su Rider Form que estaba en una especie de complejo de bunkers y que estaba quieto en un solo lugar que lejos de la cámara se movia en una trayectoria semi-circular que está viéndolo a la lejanía y que estaba notándose diversas zonas de humo y que luego se le acerca al ver su máscara para que las alas previamente vistas tapen todo lo que se ve en la escena y revelando el título de la historia acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Iniciando un nuevo camino:_**

El tiempo desde ese momento ha seguido su paso sin detenerse por un instante, y han pasado siete largos años para el país quien aún estaba un tanto dolido por lo que paso en lo que se llamó "La caída de Shibuya" que a pesar de ello aún se encuentra en reconstrucción, los daños todavía se encuentra presentes, tanto en lo material como en lo sentimental contando las personas que fallecieron en ese entonces por el meteorito que casi borra del mapa dicho lugar de Tokio, que desde ese entonces nunca se supo lo que pasó cuando colisiono ahí. Ahora pasamos nuestra vista hacia una casa que dentro de ella vemos a Nanami quien estaba preparando el desayuno para dos personas, mientras se quita su delantal para dejarlo colgado cerca de la cocina dice:

-Bien, creo que ya se debe haber despertado…

Y mientras camina dentro de la sala para subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa, sigue su rumbo entre los pasillos hasta llegar una puerta que es de una habitación que la peli morada comienza a tocar la puerta y dice:

-¡Ise-kun, ya es hora de desayunar!

-Ise (Quien estaba dentro de la habitación): ¡De acuerdo, Nanami-nee! Ya salgo…

Y con una sonrisa, Nanami vuelve a bajar hacia la sala dejando que el chico nombrado culmine de vestirse un uniforme siendo Hyoudou Issei quien ya tiene 16 años ya terminando para bajar a desayunar mientras que ve a la peli morada que desde que sus padres murieron, le fue difícil pensar que nadie lo ayudaría, pero con Kanzaki Nanami quien fue encargada por los abuelos de Issei, ya que hace un tiempo los abuelos del castaño fallecieron, han tenido una amistad y un cariño a tal punto que se le puede considerar hermanos, a pesar de las circunstancias claras de apellido o de que no sean familia, pero los miembros de la familia Hyoudou aceptaron que ella cuidara de él hasta que culmine sus estudios mientras que también ayuda con los quehaceres del hogar, ya habiendo servido la comida y viendo que el castaño llega hasta la mesa para desayunar, Nanami dice:

-Ya a partir de hoy inicias el segundo año en la academia Kuoh.

-Issei: Aunque pensaba seguir estando con Junichi, hasta el punto que era casi como mi hermano cuando no estabas.

-Nanami: Debo agradecerles a sus padres y a Minato por ayudarte mientras que no estaba.

-Issei: El trabajo debió ser difícil para que fueras a volver a Kuoh. Pero que sepa o recuerde la academia era únicamente de mujeres, ¿no es así?

-Nanami: Pero tal parece que iniciaron a ser una academia mixta, ya que desde que paso lo de tus padres estabas en la Academia Amity (Nota: Es la misma academia de Akane iro ni Somaru Saka) y tuve que dejarte en la casa Nagase…

-Issei: Aunque al principio Junichi y yo éramos como perros y gatos ya con su apodo de "Geno Killer", con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos como hermanos del alma. (Teniendo detrás del castaño como al principio peleaban, pero luego se ve en otra imagen recordando lo muy unidos sin necesidad de rasgos o vínculos sanguíneos)

-Nanami: De seguro ya está a punto de iniciar también el segundo año, aún no me explico cómo puede salir adelante con el pasado que le precede…

-Issei: O el que sus padres no se encuentran casi todo el tiempo por el trabajo que ellos hacen… aunque no me explico como ellos puedan ganar tanto y vivan Junichi y Minato solos y rara vez se ven.

Mientras que ambos terminan de desayunar, Issei se pone la chaqueta (blazer o camisa como lo llamen) de gabardina para culminar de vestir el uniforme de la academia para tomar el maletín ya con sus cosas para salir a sus clases, no sin antes escuchar a Nanami quien dice:

-Ise-kun, si no llego a tiempo, trata de preparar la cena o si no compra algo… recuerda que tienes que comer bien.

-Issei (que casi estaba en la puerta): De acuerdo, Nanami-nee…

Y justo antes de abrir la puerta, ve tres fotos que estaba en una especie de mesa con flores y un par de velas siendo sus abuelos y los padres de Issei que no se encuentran más en este mundo y que el castaño hacia una especie de rezo con los ojos cerrados por ellos mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Como cada año, espero que siempre me estén viendo donde se encuentren… abuelo, abuela, papá, mamá…_

Y con una sonrisa los abres para abrir la puerta para salir de la casa no sin antes decir:

-Entonces, ¡ya ve voy!

-Nanami: ¡Que te vaya bien y ten cuidado, Ise-kun!

Mientras mueve su mano en señal de despedida, Issei sale de la casa para tomar rumbo hacia la academia Kuoh dejando a Nanami sola quien dice:

-Al menos ha estado bien a pesar de que sus padres no se encuentren…

Y camina hasta donde se encuentran las tres fotos que estaba haciendo el rezo Issei, pero en especial ve las fotos de los padres del castaño, Gorou y Hana haciendo que en su rostro tenga un semblante de tristeza para que en su mente diga:

 _Gorou-san… Hana-san… ¿estaré haciendo bien el cuidar de Ise-kun mientras que ustedes ya no se encuentran? Lo único que tiene como recuerdo es lo que contuvo esa caja en el funeral hace 7 años. ¿Qué le habrán dejado?_

Pero su pensamiento es cortado ya que en su teléfono celular que estaba en la mesa recibe una llamada que la contesta.

-Sí, es Kanzaki.

-Voz de hombre que estaba en otro lado llamando: _Kanzaki, soy yo._

-Nanami (Quien sabe de quién es esa voz): ¿Qué sucede ahora, Jin? Sabes que no han dicho nada si hubo movimientos de ellos.

-Jin: _Lo sé. Pero sabes cómo son de quisquillosos por aquí. Ya te vendré a buscarte para ir a ZECT. Creen que ya comenzaran los ataques…_

-Nanami: Pero siempre ha sido una falsa alarma…

-Jin (que la cámara cambia a un hombre pelinegro que está manejando un vehículo, este caso una camioneta): Esta vez creen que sucederá. Ya estoy llegando a dónde vives. Por cierto, ¿ya Ise-kun se fue?

-Nanami: _Sí… hoy comienza el segundo año ya en Kuoh…_

-Jin: Al menos estará cerca. Ya casi llego…

-Nanami (que la escena cambia a que ella tomaba un maletín): Bien, ya voy saliendo para que me recojas y vayamos a ver a los demás…

Y cuando abre la puerta para salir, pone su mirada hacia las fotos de los padres de Issei y con una sonrisa, Nanami dice:

-Bien, ya me voy…

Y cierra la puerta para prepararse e ir a su trabajo para ganarse el pan de cada día.

* * *

De vuelta con Issei que está en camino hacia la academia, tiene una mirada al pasado de lo que ocurrió aquella vez cuando vio a ese escarabajo metálico de color rojo que estaba volando libremente y en ese momento el castaño se encentraba solo en la sala del cementerio mientras que ve al insecto mecánico que sigue en el aire que comienza a emprender su rumbo saliendo de dicho lugar siendo seguido por el niño quien ve que está lejos de donde previamente se encontraba por seguirlo y llega hacia un parque mientras exclama:

-¡Espera!

Y al escuchar ese grito, el escarabajo detiene su andar para voltearse a observar como el castaño recupera su aliento para que aun jadeando dice:

-Sé que ese tipo dijo que… muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora… ¿qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy realmente preparado como para saber que me sucederá algo? Dudo que algo como tú pueda entenderme…

-Te entiendo…

Para la sorpresa de Issei, quien queda incrédulo por la voz que acaba de escuchar para ver a todos lados del parque donde estaba e incluso alzo su mirada al cielo para volver a escuchar la misma voz diciendo:

-Claro que te entiendo, Issei. Estoy en frente de ti…

Y al cambiar su mirada a lo que estaba en frente de él era el mismo escarabajo metálico y puede notar en ese instante que Issei estaba más sorprendido que antes y dice:

-Espera, ¿puedes entenderme? ¡Mejor dicho, ¿puedes hablar?!

-De alguna manera. Casi lo olvido, soy Kabuto Zecter. Digamos soy una especie de inteligencia artificial que tomo la forma de un insecto metálico. En este caso un escarabajo…

-Issei: ¿Inteligencia artificial?

-Kabuto Zecter: Imagina a un robot que tenga los sentimientos y la conciencia de un humano en eso que ustedes ven en la televisión lo que llaman anime y podrás tener una idea.

-Issei: ¡Pero, ¿cómo es posible?! Eso es de muy ciencia ficción de lo que me estoy enterando… ¡y tú puedes hablar como si nada si realmente eres un humano! ¡Esto es increíble!

-Kabuto Zecter: Por cierto, digamos que sucederá algo que tú y yo podamos luchar juntos.

-Issei (incrédulo): ¿Pelear juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Kabuto Zecter: Es que tienes el cinturón que puede vincular mi poder contigo…

Al notar en donde estaba señalando el Zecter, Issei inconscientemente se había llevado el cinturón que lo tiene en su mano derecha y la levanta para que pueda verlo mientras dice:

-¿Qué puede vincular tu poder conmigo? Pero…

Y antes que iba a decir una palabra más para devolver su mirada al Kabuto Zecter, el escarabajo ya se había desaparecido del lugar, pero se escucha su voz a la distancia diciendo:

-Lo sabrás en su debido momento. No ahora… ya que es muy pronto para que podamos luchar juntos, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Lo único que si te recomendaría es que entrenes lo suficiente para que encares a la amenaza que se viene. Hasta que estés listo, podremos luchar juntos, nos veremos después…

Luego de escuchar esa voz, Issei queda sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar y al mismo tiempo se da cuenta que había salido para que los demás en el cementerio pudieran preocuparse para acercarse a la entrada para ser visto por sus abuelos y Nanami mientras que la cámara se acerca a la mano que el castaño tenía el cinturón en ese entonces para terminar su mirada al pasado con el joven que es ahora teniendo el mismo cinturón que le fuera entregado en ese entonces para narrar en su mente lo siguiente:

 _Desde aquel encuentro con Kabuto Zecter han pasado 7 años desde que mis padres fallecieron por ese meteorito que impactó en Shibuya, y estuve entrenando artes marciales para defenderme y saber lo que me dijo hace tiempo. No sé lo que me vaya a ocurrir a partir de que nos volvamos a vernos, pero…_

Previo a que siga hablando en su mente, Issei vuelve a guardar el cinturón en el maletín mientras que continúa su andar y dice:

-Habrá que ver si realmente llegará el momento como me menciono. Ya que cada vez que se cumple un año de la muerte de mis padres siempre me encuentro con él… (Y de una mirada al pasado, vemos a Issei en su crecimiento y cuando va a las lapidas de sus padres y un tiempo después las de sus abuelos siempre se encuentra ese escarabajo metálico justo antes de hacerle un rezo) y quizás como lo he pensado ese momento pudiera llegar antes de lo que puedo imaginarme…

Mientras que Issei sigue en su andar para llegar a tiempo a clases, el mismo escarabajo visto previamente por el castaño, Kabuto Zecter ve su rumbo para decir:

-Ise-kun. Ese momento que mencionas está más cerca de que llegue… ya que ellos comienzan a moverse…

Y rápidamente comienza a tomar vuelo para alejarse en donde se encontraba ya que dos hombres se aparecen y uno de ellos tenía una especie de red especial en sus manos y exclama:

-¡Maldita sea con ese Zecter! ¡Sabía que era una mala idea que ellos puedan tener conciencia y albedrio como las personas!

-Que se le hace, Mitsumi-san… debo recordarle que ese era la idea del profesor Hyoudou.

-Mitsumi: A pesar de que era algo inapropiado el pensar que "a pesar que pueda ser que los Zecters son máquinas, cada quien en su forma debe tener un alma". Pero si pueden ayudarnos en exterminar a aquellos alienígenas llamados Worm, ¿por qué no podamos contar con ellos? Y me he imaginado que puedas obtener uno, Kushida Chiaki-kun…

-Chiaki: Pero hay algo que me llama la atención…

-Mitsumi: ¿Y qué sería, Chiaki-kun?

Repentinamente Chiaki busca en una especie de furgoneta para buscar algo que estaba en uno de los asientos y luego sale de ella para que muestre un cinturón parecido al que tiene Issei mientras dice:

-Sé que todos los Zecters pueden hablar con nosotros, pero siento que el Kabuto Zecter ya eligió quien va ser su portador.

-Mitsumi: ¿Y es ese chico que tanto ve y sale de la agencia causándonos un sinfín de problemas para encontrarlo?

-Chiaki: Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero debemos volver. El jefe dijo que ya hay reunión sobre el asunto de los Worms…

Mientras que Mitsumi asienta con la cabeza lo que dijo Chiaki ellos suben a la furgoneta para tomar rumbo hacia otra dirección al mismo tiempo que Issei llega a la entrada de la academia Kuoh y dice:

-¿Conque está es la famosa Academia Kuoh? Veamos qué sucederá cuando llegue a entrar al salón.

Y ya pasando la entrada de dicha academia, Issei va en rumbo a lo que será su primer día de estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria en ella.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que todo ocurre, vemos a Nanami que está dentro de un automóvil siendo manejado por un pelinegro quien viste en ese momento de un traje formal para oficina siendo este el compañero de la peli morada, Oozora Jin quien estaba manejando un vehículo particular, un auto cupe de una marca conocida automotriz y escucha a su compañera de trabajo decir:

-En estos momentos, ya Ise-kun debe haber entrado a la academia y ya debe estar iniciando su segundo año en la preparatoria.

-Jin: Sí que el tiempo pasa volando. Aunque parece que las heridas de lo ocurrido hace siete años, pero de ese incidente han aparecido invitados no deseados.

-Nanami: Ni que lo digas. Ya debemos llegar pronto a la división que tiene aquí ZECT. Les hubiera encantado a Gorou-san y a Hana-san el que pueda estar cerca de Issei.

-Jin: No pienses más en ello, Nanami…

Al ver que hay una luz roja en el semáforo, Jin pone su vista hacia Nanami quien se le nota un semblante de tristeza por lo que ha tenido que soportar Issei, ser huérfano a esa edad le fue un duro golpe para él y que ella ha visto como cada día entre diversas reacciones, alegría, tristeza, molestia, pero sobre todo recuerdos y añoranzas que al menos puedan estar cuidándolo, al pensar profundamente en eso, la peli morada comienza a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos y con una voz quebradiza dice:

-¿Y cómo quieres que deje en pensar en ello? Sé que Issei ha hallado la fortaleza para seguir adelante, pero no puedo dejar de pensar lo que hubiera pasado si ese meteorito no hubiera impactado en Shibuya. Ellos estuvieran cuidando y criando a su hijo…

-Jin: Deja de pensar en ello, Nanami… sé que ha sido difícil ya que fuiste como la guardiana de Issei y a pesar de todo con lo que ha vinculado con las diversas divisiones de ZECT, siempre lo has cuidado y ayudado con todo lo que ha necesitado. E incluso te ha apoyado en cada cosa que has necesitado.

-Nanami: Claro que sé bien eso, pero sigo pensando si no estuviera aquí y lo estuviera criando como si fuera mi propio hermano menor… ya que en Hiroshima siempre fui la menor y viví en una granja de manzanas cuando llegue a Tokio fue un cambio para mí y tenía a mis amigos. Desde ese entonces muchas cosas han pasado y encontré trabajo.

-Jin: Sí, e incluso ayudaste al profesor Hyoudou y a su esposa con diversas cosas hasta que ellos te invitaron a ZECT para que fueras su asistente.

-Nanami (quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos): Sí. Y conocí a su hijo quien ahora es mi hermano menor a pesar de las diferencias. Hasta el punto que recuerdo bien lo que me decían que, si algo les sucede y su familia no pueda ayudarlos, quien fuera a cuidarlo como ahora soy yo…

-Jin: Y creo que ellos te lo agradecen ya que Ise-kun se ha criado de buena manera y es un buen muchacho. Lo que me sigue intrigando es que luego del fallecimiento de sus padres que eran buenos amigos y ayudaron con los Zecters…

Y cuando iba a continuar con sus palabras, Jin ve que el semáforo cambia de color a azul (ya que muchos no sé si lo sepan, pero les menciono lo siguiente: en Japón tienen las luces de semáforo diferente en el resto del mundo ya que verde internacionalmente es la luz de avanzar por no dar problemas o enfermedades de vista en el país del sol naciente es azul) para avanzar y seguir conduciendo su vehículo para tomar la vista en el camino pero culmina sus palabras con una pregunta que aún lo mantiene intrigado.

-¿Cómo es posible que él tenga un cinturón como los que prepara ZECT?

-Nanami: Era algo así como un último recuerdo que les dejo a Issei, recuerdo como lo trajo cuando estaba en un parque cercano al cementerio cuando enterraron a sus padres lo tenía en su mano diciendo que estaba en la caja que le entregue.

-Jin: ¿Y no se ha dicho algo que falta un cinturón?

-Nanami: Para nada, saben que ese es del Zecter que estaba Gorou-san implementando unas cosas.

-Jin: Así que debe ser especial ese Zecter que desarrollaba el profesor en aquel entonces…

-Nanami: Solo esperemos que sucederá en la reunión, no quisiera llegar a casa con otro dolor de cabeza parecido a la migraña…

-Jin: Ni que lo digas, a pesar que hace siete años han llegado, comenzaron a moverse hace poco…

Mientras que Jin acelera su vehículo para llegar a tiempo con Nanami a la reunión que tiene en la agenda la organización ZECT.

* * *

Hablando de dicha organización que es completamente oculta al mundo, vemos en una especie de sala de conferencias que muestran lo que ha ocurrido con los Worms que se han revelado y la organización con sus soldados pudieron lidiar, pero con lo justo ya que ellos pudieron eclosionar a una nueva evolución que un señor con anteojos que estaba viendo el video dice:

-¿Así que también hubo varios caídos porque los Worms pudieron alcanzar la fase Clock Up?

-Asistente: Sí, Sakurai-san. Ya previamente se sabía que ellos puedan ser la copia exacta de una persona y ya cuando tenga lo suficiente por sus memorias la puede eliminar…

-Sakurai: Así como una especie de que para ser esa persona tiene que eliminar el original, ¿no es así?

Repentinamente se abre la puerta interrumpiendo la reunión y ven que la sala para que los asistentes en ella observen que Jin y Nanami van entrando siendo esta última quien dice:

-Perdone por la tardanza, Otoya-san.

-Otoya: Entiendo que el trafico estaba difícil, para la próxima lleguen más temprano. Aunque no debo reclamarles nada a ustedes ya que han hecho un trabajo eficiente.

-Jin: No se preocupe, director Sakurai. En el camino pudimos ver cómo iba la reunión, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos que hemos hecho. Parece que hay todavía pérdidas en los soldados que salieron heridos.

Y todos los presentes entre reclamos dicen a viva voz varias opiniones de lo que ocurre:

-Voz masculina 1: ¡Y eso por eso que debemos pedirles ayuda a las fuerzas armadas!

-Voz masculina 2: ¡No seas idiota! El hecho que seamos una organización que está debajo de la mesa pública no significa que debemos pedirles algo.

-Voz femenina 1: ¿Y piensas dejar todo de brazos cruzados sabiendo el peligro ante ellos?

-Voz masculina 3: Nos jugamos el pellejo aquí, no es el momento en pensar que debemos revelarnos ante el mundo.

Y entre las voces que daban su opinión, una de ellas dice:

-Creo que llego el momento de la artillería pesada.

-Jin: Nobuta…

Siendo acompañado por Kushida Chiaki era Mitsumi Nobuta quien lanzaba esa propuesta a los presentes quien llamo la atención a los presentes, en especial a Otoya quien dice:

-Mitsumi… ¿dices que debemos activar el Masked Rider System?

-Jin: Es cierto que pueda haber oportunidad clara para vencer, pero…

-Otoya: Ya sé a dónde quieres decir con ese problema de los Worms que nos pueden ayudar a erradicarlos, aunque hay un problema…

Recordando una mirada al pasado que unos profesores vinculados a ciertos aparatos van a una habitación especial para ver algo ahí, pero ven que seis agujeros (tres en el cielo, dos en los lados de las paredes y uno en el suelo) hagan el que ellos ya están al punto que están muertos para que Otoya culmine la mirada al pasado golpeando su escritorio y exclama lo siguiente:

-De todas las cosas que ha hecho le profesor Hyoudou, aunque ayudo en el desarrollo de los Zecters, ¡incluirles una especie de albedrio pensando que son humanos ha sido la mayor estupidez que ha hecho antes de morir!

-Nobuta: También critico eso, director. Pero sin lo que ha hecho ha logrado un gran avance para esta batalla ante ellos.

-Otoya: Lo que sí es que no tengo idea en donde pueden estar los aparatos para transformarse. Y entiendo que Chiaki tiene un cinturón, pero no sabemos de qué Zecter puede acoplarse…

-Chiaki: Y junto con Mitsumi-san hemos visto que estaba cerca en Kuoh el Kabuto Zecter…

Todos los presentes en la sala acaban de quedarse mudos por la revelación, pero quien quedo en completo shock fue Nanami ya que recuerda algo ocurrido cuando Issei cuando regresaba en el parque teniendo un cinturón en su mano haciendo que ella diga en su mente:

 _El cinturón que en ese entonces que tenía Issei… ¿sería el que pueda acoplarse con el Kabuto Zecter…?_

Luego de haber pensado eso, Nanami ve que Otoya diga lo siguiente:

-Debemos estar al tanto de cada Zecter, aunque nuestros mejores hombres puedan tener las capacidades para ser Riders, o los ignoran o simplemente no son compatibles… esto será un dolor de cabeza… necesitaremos más pastillas para ese dolor.

-Chiaki: Tratare de obtener el Zecter que vi, pero si el caso de que no permite transformarme, veré quien será su portador…

* * *

Volviendo a la academia Kuoh, más con exactitud en un salón de clases, vemos que ya muchos alumnos ya que en su mayoría son mujeres y se encuentran dos hombres mientras que estaban en sus rutinas de conversar cosas triviales pero con el par masculino mencionado son el infame dúo pervertido de la academia y han sido muchas veces vapuleados por las chicas, en especial las del club de Kendo, que en el salón se encuentran del dicho club mencionado una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros largos quien se encuentra hablando con otra de cabellos rosa claros cortos quien dice:

-Y ese par a pesar que estamos en el segundo año nunca cambia… por cierto, Kaori, ¿no has sabido nada de que llegara aquí un nuevo estudiante?

-Kaori: Lo había escuchado, Yui. Ya que hace unos días nos avisaron eso…

-Yui: Ojalá que sea alguien parecido a nuestro amado príncipe Kiba-kun…

-Kaori: Aunque tengamos miedo de que pueda ser como el dúo pervertido…

Y en la conversación que las dos chicas tuvieron, vemos a un chico de cabellos marrones con lentes (o anteojos como lo gusten llamar) y otro con una especie de cara de mono con el cabello un tanto rapado quien este dice:

-¡¿Escuchaste eso, Motohama?!

-Motohama: Así parece, Matsuda. Ojalá que sea una chica linda con buen cuerpo y pechos grandes…

-Matsuda: Del cuerpo te lo acepto, pero los pechos tienen que ser importante.

-Motohama: No importa si son pequeños o grandes, es lo mejor que existe…

Mediante la discusión que el par tenían en el salón, muchas de las chicas los miraban con asco ya que saben su reputación de ser pervertidos y ver como las chicas cambian de ropa siendo muy odiados entre los murmullos ellos se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre y uno de ellos siendo Matsuda exclama:

-¡Cállense la boca o me las violare en mil fantasías!

Pero repentinamente una chica de cabellos castaños largos con anteojos dice:

-Es por eso que seguirán siendo unos pervertidos sin remedio y vírgenes…

-Matsuda: ¡Cállate Kiryuu Aika! Eres lo opuesto a Motohama.

-Aika: Al menos no digo y hago cosas que tú haces abiertamente…

Y cuando se ve que una especie de choque de energías entre Matsuda y Aika se nota en el aire una voz conocida se hace presencia en el salón de clases.

-Buenos días, jóvenes…

Y era el profesor que estaba encargado de la clase mientras que todos los estudiantes van hacia su respectivo asiento, se quedan de pie y saludan al profesor para luego sentarse mientras que ve que el hombre de una edad no muy avanzada deja su maletín en el escritorio y dice:

-Entiendo que sea el primer día, pero no hagan mucho alboroto. Y ya deben saber que ya están en su segundo año de preparatoria, sé que es algo pronto para mencionarles que ya deben pensar un tanto en su futuro, chicos. Bien, dicho esto debo presentarles a nuestro nuevo compañero que a partir de hoy nos acompaña…

Y entre sus pensamientos previos, muchos de los presentes en chicos pensaban que era una chica, y con lo que pensaban el dúo pervertido que sean una chica con las proporciones que mencionaron y las chicas no saben qué puede pasar hasta que el profesor dice:

-De acuerdo, ya puedes pasar…

Y todos los presentes ven que un castaño que les resulta desconocido se acerca al escritorio del profesor que dice:

-Bien, preséntate a los demás, Hyoudou-kun…

-Issei: Sí…

Y de ello, Issei se presenta ante sus nuevos compañeros de clases:

-Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, vengo de la academia Amity ya que estaba estudiando en ella por un tiempo hasta que mi representante tuvo una transferencia de trabajo que llegamos a Kuoh hace unos meses.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que muchos se hacían ilusiones que era una chica por la cantidad masculina del salón que era muy poca, pero la cantidad femenina se sorprendieron ya que era otro chico que acaba de llegar en ella mientras que escuchan al profesor del salón decir:

-Sucede que Hyoudou-kun estuvo como lo menciono estudiando en otra academia ya que era residente de Kuoh por un cierto percance en que sus padres no se encuentren en este mundo…

Y todos se sorprenden ya que no esperaban que Issei fuera huérfano, y una de las estudiantes que se encuentra dentro del salón dice:

-Isurugi-sensei, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

-Isurugi: Sucede que los padres de Issei fallecieron hace algún tiempo ya que se encontraban en un asunto de trabajo, pero lastimosamente se encontraban en Shibuya…

Al escuchar esa última parte, todos los presentes se quedan sorprendidos y con tristeza ya que no esperaban que Issei fuera huérfano mientras dice:

-Sé que me hizo difícil no tenerlos por las cosas que pasaron, pero gracias a mis abuelos que me cuidaron por un cierto tiempo hasta que fallecieron. Luego de ello, mi representante que ha sido una especie de hermana mayor me ha estado cuidando hasta el día de hoy…

Pero ven que ha salido adelante ya que a muchos quienes pierden sus padres de una manera temprana o son abandonados por ellos pueden tener cambios en diversas cosas, como su comportamiento, sería un delincuente o peor, pero al menos tuvo a sus abuelos para que lo criarán hasta el momento que tenían que dejar el mundo para que la que es actualmente su guardiana y representante lo esté cuidando. Y viendo la respuesta de Issei hacia todos los presentes que se sorprendieron, el profesor Isurugi dice en su mente:

 _A pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo Hyoudou-kun, tal parece que si puede ser alguien que pueda ser útil para la sociedad…_

Y luego dice:

-Bien, jóvenes, ¿alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer a Hyoudou-kun?

Repentinamente una chica de cabellos negros cortos levanta su mano y dice:

-¿Cómo es que transfirieron a la academia Kuoh si estabas en la academia Amity?

-Issei: Sucede que mi representante estaba trabajando en una agencia cercana a dicha academia. Luego fue que la transfirieron de nuevo a Kuoh. Aunque en mi infancia estuve viviendo aquí con mis padres hasta que fallecieron…

Repentinamente Kaori y Yui recuerdan a una versión menor de Issei quien jugaban en un patio de una escuela primaria hasta que un tiempo después ven al castaño cabizbajo ya que le comentan a todo el salón de clases que sus padres fallecieron y que tiene que irse de la escuela ya que fue transferido a otra, luego de esa mirada al pasado ambas chicas lentamente se levantan de sus respectivos asientos mientras que el profesor Isurugi no veía que hacían ellas mientras dice:

-Bien, ¿alguien más tiene otra pregunta para Hyoudou-kun?

Repentinamente Aika levanta su mano y dice lo siguiente:

-Me imagino que un chico como tu ha tenido novia o ha tenido un cariño especial por una chica, ¿no?

Y muchas chicas miraban sorprendidas ya que posiblemente tenga pareja y otros de la envidia, en especial cierto dúo ya que piensan que ya ha hecho cosas indecentes, pero Issei vuelve a poner los pies en la tierra a todos los presentes diciendo:

-En parte sí, pero solo mi amistad. Aunque en verdad deseo tener una novia a veces, siento que no estoy listo ya que quiero centrarme en las cosas que hago, los estudios, pasatiempos, entre otras cosas…

Aunque no esperaban que pueda ser consciente de lo que quiere, las chicas pensaron que al menos ya tienen a alguien en su vida, pero los chicos, en cierto punto el dúo ya mencionado repetidas veces estaban que arden de la envidia ya que tenía una especie de hermana mayor no de sangre para hacer las cosas indecentes, al ver como estaban empezando las aguas agitarse, Issei dice:

-Si no tienen más preguntas, entonces voy a mi asiento… Isurugi-sensei, el que está vacío cerca de la ventana es el mío, ¿no es así?

-Isurugi: En efecto, Hyoudou-kun. Siéntate y feliz primer día dentro de la academia.

-Issei: Muchas gracias, sensei.

Mientras que Issei justo iba de camino hacia su asiento, escucha una voz que da a conocer que estaba molesto diciendo:

-Espera un minuto…

Y ve que el chico de cabello casi rapado tipo zen que es Matsuda quien encara a Issei diciendo:

-¡¿Por qué tienes que venir a destrozar nuestros sueños siendo que llames la atención a las chicas?!

-Issei: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso están molestos ya que esperaban a alguien que no fuera yo?

-Motohama: ¡Por supuesto, castaño presumido! ¡Ya estábamos hartos de que el príncipe de Kiba ya estuviera arrebatando a las chicas a diestra y siniestra! ¡Y ahora te apareces llamando la atención de las chicas!

-Issei: Hey, no vengan a reclamarme eso. Sé que hay más mujeres que hombres, pero…

-Matsuda: ¡Es por eso! ¡Aquí podemos crear nuestro harem y tocar los pechos que queremos!

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedan asqueadas por la revelación que acaba de hacer el chico con cara de mono, pero ven que Issei suspira cansado por lo que acaba de mencionar como si fuera algo genial y dice:

-A veces he visto pervertidos sin remedio por estar al lado de una chica que los quiera, pero ustedes se llevan el primer lugar en esa categoría eso si llega a darse un concurso…

-Matsuda y Motohama (molestos): ¡¿Qué dices?!

-Issei: No es necesario reclamar eso a cielo abierto lo que acaban de decir, además que necesitan clases y muy urgentes sobre el pensar en ir a hablar a una chica sin esos pensamientos desvergonzados. Es como diría mi abuela: "Hay que entender que las mujeres no únicamente puedan ser bellas y ser muy llamativas en su exterior, pero hay que saber que ocultan una persona distinta en su interior". Y veo que ustedes dos tienen las hormonas de crecimiento muy alborotadas para que deseen estar al lado de una…

Dejando a ambos con la boca abierta, Issei escucha aplausos dentro del salón ya que por las chicas que no esperaban que llegara alguien tan sensato para que haya dejado en su lugar a ese infame dúo mientras que el profesor Isurugi dice en su mente mientras aplaudía lo que hizo el castaño:

 _¡EN SERIO ESTE CHICO DEBE SER ALGUIEN ESPECIAL PARA DECIR ESO A ESE DÚO Y DEJARLOS BOQUIABIERTOS! Quien quiera que sea que lo esté cuidando o quien lo haya criado luego de la muerte de sus padres, tiene mis respetos…_

Y viendo como ese dúo no encontraba una respuesta rápida a lo que acaba de mencionar Issei, este se dirige hacia su asiento, pero repentinamente ve que la chica de cabellos castaño oscuro con coletas y la peli rosa que su cabello llega casi hasta sus hombros ven al castaño quien las ve cerca de su escritorio y dice:

-¿Hay algo que quieran hablarme ustedes dos?

Inmediatamente Issei recuerda en su pasado el rostro de ellas dos cuando estaba en primaria y que las defendía de unos bravucones que las molestaban hace un tiempo para que luego abra los ojos sorprendido mientras la ve y viendo primero a la chica de cabellos castaño oscuro para que diga:

-Un momento, tú eres… Kaori… ¿Murayama Kaori?

-Kaori: Sí…

-Issei: Sí es así, entonces ella debe ser si mal no recuerdo Katase Yui…

-Yui: Así es…

Repentinamente Issei se sorprende ya que las dos chicas lo abrazan y entre lágrimas se encuentran con lo que parece que fuera que el castaño fuera un amigo de la primaria previo a que fuera transferido a otra mientras dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¡Ise-kun!

Aunque queda un tanto sorprendido, Issei cambia la expresión de su rostro a que tenga una sonrisa y les corresponde el abrazo diciendo:

-Me alegra de volverlas a ver de nuevo, Kaori-chan. Yui-chan. Veo que se han vuelto muy lindas.

Y todos los presentes se sorprenden por ese inesperado pero emotivo encuentro entre ellos tres, pero los hombres que se encontraban presentes ardían en celos, en especial el dúo pervertido que dicen en su mente lo siguiente:

-Matsuda: _¡¿Quién rayos se ha creído ese presumido?! ¡Llega al salón y ahora está muy cariñoso con Murayama y Katase! ¡Y encima sabe sus nombres!_

-Motohama: _Primero llega siendo transferido de otra academia, luego nos dejó con la boca abierta… ¿y ahora está muy pegado con ellas dos siendo las del club de kendo? ¡Eso es imperdonable!_

Mientras que ven que el castaño estaba sonriente al igual que las chicas que usualmente fisgonean cambiándose de ropa en su club, el dúo pervertido siente como su aura arde de los celos forman un puño en sus manos y dicen en su mente al mismo tiempo:

 _Hyoudou Issei, no importa que suertudo puedas ser con las chicas… ¡te volveremos papilla con nuestras propias manos!_

Al ver como se forma una especie de guerra indirecta, el profesor Isurugi dice:

-¡Ustedes dejen de estar viendo a Hyoudou-kun, quien ya debería dejar ese reencuentro con Murayama-san y con Katase-san! ¡Ya las clases van a comenzar!

Y entre sonrojos en los rostros de Yui y Kaori de vergüenza, al igual de Issei que es mínimo, todos se preparan para recibir la primera clase del día en el nuevo semestre de la academia Kuoh.

* * *

Ahora con Nanami que estaba en una de las agencias de la organización ZECT, estaba llenando un vaso de agua ya que desde hace tiempo las cosas estaban algo pesadas para que le den un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego de repasar en su mente lo ocurrido en la reunión con el director mientras toma un sorbo del vaso ya que la temperatura del agua estaba fría dice:

-A pesar de que ya no ha pasado la primera hora del día, ya empezó a darme los dolores de cabeza…

Y se acerca a la mesa en donde estaba Jin quien dice:

-No había la necesidad de que se pongan muy pesados. Entiendo que quieren erradicar el problema de los Worms de raíz…

-Nanami: Aun con eso, me pregunto que realmente quieren hacer sin lo que puedan ayudar otros poderes especiales.

-Jin: Esa es la manera de ZECT. Pero…

Repentinamente Chiaki se acerca a la mesa en donde estaban Jin y Nanami para sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos cerca de ellos y dice:

-Perdonen por interrumpir, ya que vi que los asientos cercanos para que pueda cargar otro vaso con agua.

-Nanami: No te preocupes por ello, Kushida-kun. Pero lo que me sorprende es que el Zecter que estaba haciendo las pruebas Gorou-san fuera el Kabuto Zecter.

-Chiaki: Sé que no debo involucrarme en ese detalle del Zecter. Pero si dicen que ese es que trabajo el profesor Hyoudou que luego lo hizo a los demás Zecters…

-Nanami: Pero recordemos algo, hay cuatro que usan los cinturones, los otros dos tiene su dispositivo especial.

-Chiaki: Sí, por ahora… ya que no sabemos que sorpresa habían preparado hace tiempo con el Masked Rider System.

Repentinamente suena una alarma llamando la atención de los presentes mientras se escucha una voz que dice lo siguiente:

-Se reporta que hay movimientos de Worms en el área 5-A. Agentes que estén capacitados para erradicarlos prepárense…

-Jin: Parece que el deber llama…

-Chiaki: Y justo en el punto más importante. Entonces debo irme, Mitsumi-san me espera.

-Nanami: De acuerdo, ten cuidado por ahí.

-Chiaki: Bien, y si cabe la posibilidad, tomare ese Zecter. Aunque será complicado…

Mientras que Chiaki se va de la cafetería dejando a Jin y Nanami quien estaba un tanto pensativa ya que con lo que menciono uno de sus compañeros por lo que previamente Issei ha visto y que tiene el cinturón para que la peli morada diga en su pensamiento:

 _Sí será cierto que ya el Zecter ya eligió a Issei como su compañero… ojalá que no se meta en problemas con la organización ya que quería que los que usaran el System fueran agentes de ZECT…_

Pero ignora esos pensamientos ya que posiblemente no llegará a pasarle sabiendo que tiene clases en la academia.

* * *

-Issei: No me esperaba que ustedes dos estudiaran aquí…

Y hablando del castaño, este se encuentra junto con Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui quienes luego del largo día de clases le mostraban los alrededores de la academia Kuoh a su amigo de la escuela primaria, y la peli rosa quien estaba a un lado de Issei decía:

-Es que hemos estudiado aquí hace tiempo, pero el año pasado fue dado el anuncio que ahora será una escuela mixta.

-Issei: Ya veo, antes que sucediera el cambio únicamente fue de mujeres ya que fue de seguro un shock para ustedes.

-Kaori: En parte, pero a pesar que el porcentaje estudiantil masculino es mínimo a base del femenino, hay personas que se mantienen neutras…

Repentinamente entre gritos femeninos ven los demás que un grupo de chicas van hacia un joven de cabellos rubios y de ojos grises mientras que Issei lo ve y dice:

-Y de seguro hay chicos populares entre ustedes ya que son como él, ¿no?

-Yui: Ni que lo digas, ese es Kiba Yuuto, también llamado el príncipe de la academia Kuoh. Es muy popular entre las chicas y cada vez que tratamos de que salga con nosotras a ciertos sitios con él, pero siempre lo niega ya que tiene cosas que hacer…

-Issei: Ya veo… y los otros dos que puse en su lugar con palabras debe ser lo opuesto que él.

-Kaori: ¡Ni que lo digas! Menos mal que pusiste en su lugar al dúo pervertido de la academia.

-Issei: Ya por su actitud, sabían que eran así que me reclamaron porque pensaban que era otra chica que llego a la academia.

-Yui: ¡Y no solo eso! ¿Sabes cuantas veces nos han visto cambiándonos de ropa?

-Issei: ¡¿Hacen eso con ustedes?!

-Kaori: ¡A cualquier club y a cualquier hora! Nosotras dos somos parte del club de kendo.

-Yui: ¿Por qué no aprovechas a inscribirte en uno, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Creo que sería muy temprano para mí, ya que apenas es mi primer día dentro de la academia y no quiero destacarme en cosas que no quiero en que sea el único que haya puesto en su lugar a esos dos…

Mientras que las chicas seguían acompañando a Issei quienes se encuentran en el patio de la academia, los tres se detienen a una casa cercana a una zona de árboles que al castaño le llama la atención y dice:

-Esta casa debe ser una especie de reliquia en la academia.

-Kaori: Más que eso, Ise-kun…

-Issei: Ah, ¿sí?

-Yui: Sucede que esa es la casa club de la investigación de lo oculto…

-Issei: ¿Club de la investigación de lo oculto?

-Kaori: Es uno de los clubs más populares de la academia, ya que se encuentra el príncipe de Kuoh, la mascota de la academia y dos de las grandes onee-samas.

-Issei: ¿Grandes onee-samas?

-Yui: Si. Sucede que hay cuatro chicas que son muy populares que están en el tercer año de la academia, dos de ellas se encuentran en el consejo estudiantil. Y las otras dos se encuentran aquí en el club.

-Issei: ¿Son algo así como las Idols de la academia?

-Kaori: ¡Es como lo dices, Ise-kun!

-Yui: ¿En dónde estabas estudiando antes haya alguien así?

-Issei: ¡Ni que lo digas, Yui-chan! Sucede que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil es muy popular en Amity ya que se le considera como la Idol de ella… (Y en su mente dice: _Hablando de ello, ya debo llamar a Junichi ya que le prometí eso, ya que se enteró que me transfirieron a Kuoh el último día de clases, aunque no sé cómo estará ahora ya que usualmente hablamos por mensajes o llamadas_ )

Mediante que Issei culmina su pensamiento, ve a Kaori quien saca su teléfono celular para ver la hora y exclama:

-¡Ya se nos va a hacer tarde!

-Issei: ¿Tienen que ir al club?

-Yui: Sí, Ise. Aunque nos hubiese tenido más tiempo para seguir hablando de lo que te ha pasado luego de que transfirieron.

-Issei: Será para otra ocasión, tengan cuidado.

-Yui y Kaori: ¡Nos vemos luego, Ise-kun!

Mientras que las dos chicas se despidieron de Issei, este ve como poco a poco toman su camino para dejarlo en frente de la casa club de la investigación de lo oculto mientras se acerca a la puerta, pero no se adentra y dice:

-Esta casa sí que va a la mano para cosas que le gustan ese tema de investigar todo vinculado a lo oculto. Pero lo que no me explico es que si un club es popular ya que tiene a estudiantes conocidos dentro de él…

Repentinamente Issei corta sus palabras ya que ve que una chica de cabellos rojos con ojos azules verdosos estaba en la ventana del segundo piso de aquella casa viéndolo fijamente en donde se encontraba haciendo que se quede a admirar su belleza por un momento mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Pero que chica tan hermosa… ¿ella será una de las onee-samas que mencionaron hace poco Yui y Kaori?_

Mientras que Issei sigue viendo a la pelirroja, ella ve con detalle al chico para que en su mente diga:

 _Este chico debe ser nuevo, pero parece que tiene un poder especial en su interior…_

Pero para sorpresa del castaño escucha un sonido conocido y pone su vista hacia la academia quien ve que estaba volando algo que él conoce y en su mente dice:

 _¿Ese no es el Kabuto Zecter? ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?_

Pero repentinamente sigue volando hasta alejarse de la academia, pero Issei comienza a caminar para que diga:

-¿Entonces quiere que lo siga? Es raro que algo se aparezca y pueda verlo ya que usualmente nos vemos un cierto día…

Y teniendo el maletín en su mano comienza a alejarse de la vista de la pelirroja quien se adentra a la sala de la casa club para que escuche a una pelinegra con una larga cola de caballo quien dice:

-Es raro de ti que tomes un tiempo para ver posibles candidatos a entrar a tu sequito, Rias.

-Rias: Pero tal parece que encontramos uno, Akeno. Avísale a Koneko para que vigile a ese chico castaño. Note que tiene algo especial…

-Akeno: De acuerdo, Buchou…

Mientras que Akeno sale de la sala para avisarle a la persona conocida como Koneko, Rias se queda viendo el paisaje de la academia y recuerda a ese castaño de la forma que lo vio sin tener ese punto de que la admirar o aman por ser quien ese ya que no lo había visto con anterioridad y en su mente dice:

 _Creo que ese chico puede tener algo importante para que pueda ser uno de mis lindos sirvientes…_

Y cierra la ventana pensando que ese chico pueda tenerlo muy pronto dentro de la casa club.

* * *

Ahora en una especie de almacén abandonado un tanto cercano a la academia Kuoh, vemos diversos vehículos se estacionan para luego cerrar el paso del lugar con cintas de precaución para evitar que la gente entre aquí mientras que unos hombres vestían una especie de uniforme especial mientras que se baja Chiaki con un cinturón especial parecido al que tiene Issei mientras escucha a Nobuta decir:

-Vamos, Kushida-kun. ¡Este es el momento para demostrar lo que has hecho durante todos estos años!

-Chiaki: Lo sé, Mitsumi-san. Quien sabe lo que me depara, pero aquí voy…

Dentro de una furgoneta especial vemos a Jin y Nanami quienes ven las cosas por unas pantallas mientras que escuchan la voz de Nobuta decir:

- _Ya estamos listos, solo queda ver en donde está el nido de Worms y erradicarlos._

-Nanami: Recibido, tengan cuidado.

Mientras que seguía monitoreando la zona, Jin estaba un tanto pensativo sobre la revelación del sistema que menciono Nobuta y dice:

-Ahora que recuerdo, Kanzaki. Dijiste que el hijo del profesor Hyoudou posee un cinturón, ¿no?

-Nanami: Pero no sabemos si realmente es quien estamos pensando que se vincule a Kabuto.

-Jin: Es verdad, pero es como un tesoro especial para él.

-Nanami: De alguna manera, pero si realmente es el cinturón, el director lo va a perseguir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mediante la conversación que tenían Jin y Nanami dentro de la furgoneta algunas cuadras cercanas en donde suceden los hechos, vemos a Issei que estaba llegando al lugar donde vio que estaba cerrado mientras dice:

-Aquí debe estar pasando algo que la policía tenga este lugar cerrado.

Pero repentinamente nota que en su maletín brillaba algo que estaba revisando y era el cinturón que le habían dejado sus padres en el momento en su funeral hace siete años mientras que ve en su pasado, con exactitud la primera vez cuando se encontró con el Kabuto Zecter quien le dijo lo siguiente:

- _Lo sabrás en su debido momento. No ahora… ya que es muy pronto para que podamos luchar juntos, Hyoudou Issei-kun._

Y abre los ojos ya que sabe lo que menciono ese escarabajo robótico quien ya teniendo el cinturón desde hace tiempo que dicho elemento lo tiene aún en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda aprieta fuertemente un puño en el aza del maletín y en su mente dice:

 _Ya no es momento de estar dudando. Sí es que realmente dice que puede acoplar su poder con el mío… entonces esos años que estuve entrenando espero que no hayan sido en vano._ (De ahí, Issei recuerda como entrenaba diversas artes marciales como karate, kickboxing, cualquier entrenamiento de contacto que ha tenido en los momentos libres que ha tenido)

Mientras que ve si no hay morros en la costa, Issei traspasa el lugar que estaba cerrado sin saber que una cierta chica albina estaba viéndolo que se adentra quien no se esperaba la acción que tomo el castaño mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Por qué ese chico que quiere Buchou entraría a un lugar que está prohibido su paso?_

Pero recordó que ella es algo más y puede entrar para seguir viéndolo por petición de una persona importante que se encuentra vinculada con ella.

* * *

Dentro del edificio vemos a un grupo de uniformados negros que parece que la máscara está a base de un insecto mientras que están armados con una especie de disparador con una cuchilla en el brazo derecho junto con Chiaki quien ya tenía el cinturón puesto en cintura y escucha en el dispositivo de manos libre que tiene en su oreja izquierda escuchando la voz de Nobuta quien dice:

- _Cuando puedas, sal a un lugar alto ya que está ahí el Zecter, Chiaki…_

-Chiaki: De acuerdo, Mitsumi-san…

Repentinamente escuchan un ruido alarmándolos a los presentes mientras que uno de los uniformados dice:

-Kushida-san, busque el Zecter y cuando lo tenga nos ayuda…

-Chiaki: Tengan cuidado…

Mientras que Chiaki sale del lugar los soldados de ZECT ven que se aparece una criatura de color verde aparece ante ellos y uno de los mismos dice:

-¿Creen que es buena idea dejarle esto a Kushida-san?

-Soldado 2: No me importa, total debemos hacer lo mejor posible antes de que se salga de control…

Mientras que ven que la criatura se encuentra en frente de ellos siendo un Worm, otro soldado dice:

-Entonces, ¿seremos olvidados o caemos con honor?

-Soldado 4: Cualquiera que sea, es lo que decidimos… ¡disparen!

Mientras disparan al Worm que de alguna manera le hacía daño, otro repentinamente se aparece otro que iba en dirección por donde fue a salir Chiaki alarmando a un soldado que fue a seguirlo mientras que el resto seguía disparando hacia la amenaza que tenía en frente mientras que el pelinegro llega a un lugar cerca a la azotea, ve que estaba en el aire el Kabuto Zecter y en su mente dice:

 _Este es el Zecter que dicen que es el que muchos entrenaron, pero nadie lo pudo obtener… ¡El Kabuto Zecter…!_

Repentinamente ve que un Worm se aparece alarmándolo ya que aún no puede usarlo, pero ve que un soldado lo ataca, pero fácilmente lo vence mientras que Chiaki vuelve a poner su mirada al Zecter mientras dice:

-No sé si sea cierto o no que no dejas que alguna persona te deja tomar, pero por favor… (Y Chiaki alza su mano al cielo) ¡Préstame tu poder para derrotar a ese Worm, Kabuto Zecter! ¡Ven!

Y al llamado, el Kabuto Zecter va hacia Chiaki quien lo iba a tomar, pero el escarabajo robótico antes de que el pelinegro lo tomara, este lo esquiva y queda enfrente del hombre mientras dice:

-Chico, tu actitud es noble para ayudar a ese soldado.

-Chiaki (sorprendido): ¡¿Puedes hablar y entenderme?!

-Kabuto Zecter: Sí. Desde hace tiempo, veo que quieres ayudar y pelear por el bien de alguien más. Si fuera programado para vincularme contigo, con mucho gusto lo haría…

-Chiaki: ¿Y por qué no puedo luchar contigo?

-Kabuto Zecter (quien se aleja un tanto de Chiaki): Ya que ya elegí hace mucho tiempo a quien usará mi poder.

-Chiaki: ¿Eh? ¿Y quién es esa persona?

Y repentinamente se escucha una voz desconocida para Chiaki, pero sí para el Zecter diciendo:

-Ese sería yo el elegido de portar al Kabuto Zecter…

Repentinamente el escarabajo robótico toma vuelo hasta que vuela hasta la mano derecha de un cierto castaño sorprendiendo a Chiaki quien dice:

-¡¿Un estudiante de preparatoria?!

Mientras que Issei, quien tiene puesto el cinturón y ahora teniendo al Kabuto Zecter en su mano dice:

-Hace siete años me has mencionado que llegaría el momento. Y lo supe cuando el cuándo noté mi cinturón que estaba brillando justo antes de llegar a aquí.

-Kabuto Zecter: Y he notado tu crecimiento a partir de ese entonces y el cómo has estado entrenando. Siempre supe que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, Ise-kun.

-Issei: También yo lo he pensado en el momento que nos encontramos por primera vez en ese parque cercano al cementerio.

-Kabuto Zecter: Entonces, Hyoudou Issei-kun… ¿quieres demostrarme que serás capaz de ir hasta caminar en el cielo?

-Issei: Con tal de ser capaz de hacer eso, hace siete años ya había prometido- No, ¡hace siete años sabía que esta iba a ser el comienzo de mi nueva vida…!

Y teniendo ya el Zecter en la mano, Issei encara ante el Worm que iba a atacar a Chiaki quien presencio lo que acaba de ver entre el castaño y exclama:

-¡Hey, chico! ¡Dame eso ya que no es un juguete que lo tengas a la mano!

Pero Issei ignoro la advertencia de Chiaki y previo a hacer algo que vinculaba el cinturón colocado en su cintura con el Zecter, mencionaría una palabra muy conocida que por lo que muchos vemos las series de Kamen Rider.

-¡Henshin!

Y rápidamente la cámara ve como baja el Zecter con la mano de Issei previo a colocarlo en una zona del cinturón que luego de ponerlo ahí se escucha una voz diciendo:

 **HENSHIN**

(Insertar música de fondo: Kamen Rider Kabuto OST: Only One)

Múltiples hexágonos se materializan desde el cinturón que aparece una armadura que rodea el cuerpo de Issei siendo mayormente negra que lo que rodea su cuerpo mayormente sea en un gris plateado metalizado con detalles en rojo, y en los hombros en un círculo de fondo negro salga el dibujo de un escarabajo rojo que tiene las letras de ZECT en el hombro izquierdo, al igual que la parte del pecho de la armadura y la máscara era del mismo color de la misma y su gran visera era de un color azul haciendo que Hyoudou Issei culmine su transformación por completo soltando una onda de choque haciendo que Chiaki se quede noqueado por ella previo a ver que ahora ve al Kamen Rider Kabuto, pero en su Masked Form. Ya terminado el proceso, Kabuto lentamente va hacia el Worm quien procede a atacarlo, el Rider muestra una pistola y comienza a disparar hasta que explota en una especie de llamas verdes eliminándolo por completo, pero escucha sonidos cercanos como si fueran quejidos de dolor mientras que en la mente de Kabuto dice:

 _Así que debe haber uno más que se encuentra dentro del edificio…_

Mientras que Kabuto se adentra al lugar dejando que poco a poco Chiaki se levante luego de que la onda de choque luego de que Issei se transformara a Kabuto lo noquee por completo sin saber entre los presentes que la misma chica que seguía al castaño aún tenía una mirada algo inmóvil en cuestión de reacción, pero en su mente dice:

 _Tal parece que ese humano llamo la atención de Buchou, pero esto es inesperado que él pueda luchar ante esas criaturas…_

Y la chica sigue en una distancia lo que estaba ocurriendo con la persona que mando a estar siguiendo al chico que sorpresivamente activo una especie de armadura especial, este se adentra a la sala donde hace poco los soldados de ZECT seguían luchando, aunque el grupo de 5 que se encaraban ante el Worm, había uno solo que seguía en pie de lucha y continua disparando hacia su contrincante mientras que ve a sus compañeros en batalla caídos dice:

-¿Qué rayos hay que hacer para eliminar este monstruo?

Pero repentinamente ve que el Worm recibe disparos para la sorpresa del soldado que estaba poco a poco quedándose noqueado y ve a una armadura que tenía en su mano derecha una pistola especial siendo que fuera quien la portara quien ataco a quien estaban encarando hace poco para que diga en su mente:

 _Quien quiera que sea quien porte esa armadura, derrote a ese Worm…_

Y al ver que ya se desmallo el soldado, Kabuto ve como el Worm repentinamente suelta una especie de calor como si desprendiera de su cascarón para convertirse ahora en una especie de Worm arácnido de colores azules y rojos en su cuerpo, ese era el Aracena Worm Rubor que repentinamente se estaba preparando para atacar alarmando al Rider quien dice en su mente:

 _Ya veo que prepara su ofensiva…_

Pero lo que no se espero es que rápidamente sin que lo notara el Worm comienza a atacarlo con una velocidad inalcanzable en términos humanos dejando que momentos después salga hacia otra habitación destrozando una pared mientras que se levantaba luego del impacto dijo:

-Sí que no me dejo tiempo para respirar esa criatura…

Pero ve que esa habitación tiene diversos lados que poseen cristales o vidrios para que apunte su pistola y entre tres luces rojas que salen para llenar la habitación de ellas, y el Worm quien previamente se detuvo vuelve desaparecer de la mirada de Kabuto que nota que traspaso varias luces y cambia el modo de su arma de ser una pistola laser a una especie de hacha para luego soltar un grito de batalla al notar que su enemigo lo iba atacar, este se paraliza ya que el Rider le clava el filo de su hacha por la zona del abdomen y con una energía que se emana del mismo hace explotar al Worm para que al final Kabuto, quien seguía en una rodilla en el piso mientras que mantenía su pose previa del ataque se levante y dice:

-Por fin se terminó, pero siento que aún puedo dar un tanto más… el poder que siento desde el Zecter es increíble.

(Aquí culmina la canción de fondo)

Mediante que ya Kabuto se preparaba para irse, ve que más soldados de ZECT se aparecen rodeando al Rider para que luego note con su mirada que tres personas se aparecen, dos hombres y una mujer que le resulta conocida a la persona quien está portando la armadura que en su mente dice:

 _¡¿Nanami-nee?! ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_

Y justo cuando iba a decir una palabra, un pelinegro mayor que acompañaba al grupo, siendo este Mitsumi Nobuta va hacia Kabuto mientras exclama:

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Y más especial con el Zecter que nadie pudo tomar, Kushida-kun…!

Pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, ven que Chiaki estaba llegando cuando ayudaba a uno de los soldados que estaba caído en el momento previo a que Kabuto estuviera aquí, haciendo que Nobuta cambie su reacción a una de alegría en jubilo a una sorpresa que no se la esperaba mientras dice:

-¡¿Kushida-kun?! ¡Pero pensé que eras Kabuto!

-Chiaki: Lo lamento, pero parece que el Zecter eligió a alguien más…

Y entre todos no esperaba que ya el Zecter tuviera ya un portador haciendo que todos se alarmaran, en especial Nanami y Jin, quien este último dice en su mente:

 _¿Cómo es posible que el Kabuto Zecter tenga ya un elegido?_

Repentinamente Nanami toma nos pasos para quedar en frente del Rider para decir:

-Entonces, ¿quién eres y desde cuando posees ese Zecter?

Pero reciben una alerta los soldados quienes salen rápidamente de la sala y Nobuta la recibe para decir:

-Creo que las respuestas tienen que esperar, los altos mandos quieren purgar este lugar ya que posiblemente haya un nido de Worms aquí.

Y esa fue la señal para que Kabuto salga de la sala para que Nanami lo vea tratando de salir y diga:

-Detente y regresa…

Pero su mano es tomada por Jin quien dice:

-Vámonos de aquí, Kanzaki. Eso después lo podemos averiguar…

Y entre dudas y molestias, Nanami acepta de mala manera lo que dijo Jin, pero se acerca a Chiaki mientras le dijo:

-Sí sabes quién es la persona quien porta la armadura, dímelo de una vez…

-Chiaki: Puede ser que me creas que digo una locura, pero quien eligió el Zecter para ser su portador es un chico que parece ser un estudiante de preparatoria…

-Nanami: ¡¿Un estudiante de preparatoria?!

Mientras que los presentes salen del lugar, Kabuto aprovecho para buscar su maletín, buscar un lugar seguro para desactivar su transformación para que Issei quien todavía sigue teniendo puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh diga:

-Sí que ha sido un día completamente loco para ser mi primero como estudiante de Kuoh…

Repentinamente el Kabuto Zecter sigue volando cerca de Issei y dice:

-Ise-kun, entiendo que estés sorprendido. Pero apenas solo fue el inicio de toda esta locura…

-Issei: No sé porque siento que me sucederán cosas muy locas y de alguna manera estaré vinculado en ellas.

-Kabuto Zecter: Tal vez sea cierto, pero…

-Issei: Aun con ello, lo decidí. Además, que esto me recuerda lo que me dijo mi abuela hace tiempo…

De ahí, Issei tiene una mirada al pasado en el día donde que sus padres fallecieron, pero momentos antes su abuela le dijo lo siguiente:

- _A veces hay obstáculos que en la vida debemos enfrentar, si es que vienen en grupo hay que estar de pie y atento a encararlos…_

Y luego de completar su mirada al pasado, Issei saca su teléfono celular para la curiosidad del Kabuto Zecter hacia su portador quien dice:

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ese teléfono, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Sucede que prometí a alguien hace tiempo que hablaría con él. Pero con todo lo que paso se me olvido llamarle…

Mientras acciona en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono para llamar a alguien, cambiando la escena vemos a un chico quien vestía un uniforme de otra academia teniendo el pelo de color marrón claro parecido casi como chocolate y ojos de color azul quien ve que su teléfono recibe una llamada y ve que es alguien conocido de él y con una sonrisa dice:

-Ya era hora que me llamarás…

Y atiende la llamada para decir:

-De seguro te han pasado cosas locas para que me llamaras justo cuando iba de camino a casa, Ise…

-Issei: _Perdona, Junichi. No eres al único que le pasaron esas cosas locas en el día de hoy…_

-Junichi: Ah verdad… (De ahí, la cámara ve a Issei que estaba caminando mientras hablaba con él) _Es cierto que hoy iniciaste en la academia Kuoh, ¿no? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en ella?_

-Issei: Digamos que es verdad lo que dicen. Que es el paraíso de los jóvenes que tienen las hormonas muy alborotadas al punto de soltar humo…

-Junichi (quien antes se ríe por lo que dijo Issei): _¡Ya veo, también hay locos pervertidos ahí, ¿no?!_

-Issei: Digamos que conocí un par, pero las chicas me lo agradecieron que les haya puesto en su lugar, aparte de eso, no tengo más nada que contarte. ¿Y cómo fue en tu día, Junichi?

-Junichi (que la cámara lo ve quien va a entrar a una tienda de convivencia [un mercado, abasto, tienda, como ustedes le llamen]): Digamos que me encontré a una chica hace una semana cuando iniciaron las clases en Amity…

-Issei: _Ah, verdad que Amity comienza sus clases un tanto antes ya por el encuentro de profesores y alumnos…_

-Junichi: Y eso no acaba ahí, de alguna manera nos conocimos y nos llevábamos muy bien hasta un cierto momento…

-Issei: _Explícate, que parece que estás como cansado…_

-Junichi: Ni que lo digas, digamos que algo de mí decía que la besara, y lo hice en pleno salón de clases ya que se terminaron, pero al final esa chica parece que me odia ya que me dio un cabezazo luego que le robara su primer beso…

-Issei (sorprendido): _¿La besaste finalizando las clases?_ _¡¿Y luego te pego un cabezazo?! ¡Sí eres cabeza hueca, Jun! ¡No puedes estar besando a una chica así sin nada de por medio! ¡Debes saber que hay unos pasos a seguir!_

-Junichi (quien entra a la tienda): Y todavía no se acaba ahí, Ise… (Mientras que la cámara nota a Issei quien sigue caminando por la plaza mediante que el ocaso del atardecer daba anuncio que llegaba la noche) _Y me entero en el mismo día que ella es mi prometida por una promesa que hicieron mis padres con los de ella…_

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Y tu padre no te menciono nada de ello?!

-Junichi: _Me lo menciono por un mensaje mientras hacia una misión con mi madre por el mundo, y ahora se encuentra viviendo en la casa con Minato._

Al escuchar eso, Issei dice en su mente:

 _Sí que le será un dolor de cabeza fuerte a Minato, aparte de cuidar a Jun, ¿cómo se las arregla con esa prometida?_

Luego de meditar en su mente, Issei dice:

-Hablando de ella, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Junichi: _A pesar de todo, ella lo acepto de buena manera…_

-Issei: A veces me pregunto si Minato es un ángel disfrazado que vino del cielo por todo esto que pasan…

-Junichi: _Ni que lo digas. Ah, sí. Me dijo que te mandara saludos de su parte ya que ella, además que los chicos te extrañan._

-Issei: Saben que los extraño, al igual que Nanami-nee que les manda saludos, tanto a tus padres como a ti y a Minato.

-Junichi (que ahora la cámara lo nota con una sonrisa justo antes de comprar sus cosas): Bueno, Ise. Debo colgar, después con más calma hablamos.

-Issei: _De acuerdo. Si sucede algo me avisas._

-Junichi: Nos vemos…

Luego de completar su llamada, Junichi ya tiene las cosas a la mano mientras dice:

-Tal parece que a Ise le pasan también cosas locas… bueno, no soy quien para decirlo.

Mientras que toma su teléfono para ver la hora, Junichi va de camino hacia su casa para descansar.

* * *

En otro lugar completamente cerrado, siendo una oficina especial, vemos a un hombre de cabellos negros algo mayor ya que se le notaba por los lentes y que estaba sentado en una silla mediante que sus brazos que estaban en el escritorio tomando el mentón de su rostro mientras decía:

-Ya veo… ¿así que el Kabuto Zecter eligió ya a su portador?

De repente se aparece otro hombre peli gris, pero tiene una apariencia de un joven de 25 años quien dice:

-Aún no sabemos con exactitud si lo hizo en el momento o ya estaba apartado, Mitsuba-san.

-Mitsuba: Lo que me aterra es que posiblemente hay una división que se mantuvo desactivada ya por el fallecimiento del profesor Gorou quien estuvo a cargo del desarrollo de los Zecters... sabes de ese grupo, ¿no, Matsuoka-kun?

-Matsuoka: Se refiere a la división Hyoudou quien estaba a cargo del fallecido profesor, pero ZECT no podía hacer nada ya que es un grupo aparte de la organización, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Mitsuba: Si de repente hay algo que lo vincula, todos los planes que tenía ZECT, incluso los que saldrían con beneficio propio pudieran cambiarse por completo…

-Matsuoka: Entonces, ¿queda ver si quien porta el Kabuto Zecter es una posible amenaza?

-Mitsuba: No saltemos a conclusiones tan apresuradas, solo queda ver como es la reacción de los demás. Mientras debemos seguir viendo…

-Matsuoka: Bueno, Mitsuba-san. Debo retirarme, ha sido un día largo.

-Mitsuba: Descansa, ya que necesitarás esa energía para los próximos días…

Mientras que Matsuoka se retira de la oficina donde se encontraba con Mitsuba quien sigue viendo una especie de foto en donde estaba junto con los padres de Issei mediante que en su mente dice:

 _Bueno, Gorou… ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no estás con nosotros dejando muchos problemas en ZECT. Pero si Kabuto es quien creo que es, debo avisarle a Kanzaki para que esté al tanto, ya que conociendo a los altos mandos harán lo que sea para que este en sus filas o eliminarlo…_

Y vuelve a colocar el cuadro donde tenía la foto con los padres de Issei siendo este uno de sus últimos recuerdos antes que ellos dos partieran.

* * *

Ahora en una vía publica que se encuentra andando una furgoneta, que en ella se nota a Jin que la está conduciendo siendo el copiloto Nobuta mientras que en la parte trasera del vehículo se encuentran Chiaki que sus heridas estaban siendo limpiadas y desinfectadas por Nanami quien dice:

-No debiste ir únicamente por el Zecter sabiendo que había más de un Worm que estaba cerca…

-Jin: Bueno, fue idea de Mitsumi-san en que tratara de tomar el Zecter, pero me dijiste que quieres saber quién es en ese entonces portaba la armadura…

-Nanami: Me dijiste que era un estudiante de preparatoria, ¿no es así?

-Jin: Lo sé porque vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh tenía en su parecer 16 años de edad…

-Nanami: ¿Un estudiante de la academia Kuoh?

Mientras que se detiene la furgoneta, todos se llevan la sorpresa de la pregunta de Nanami, repentinamente Nobuta con el espejo retrovisor que los está viendo tanto a ella como a Chiaki dice:

-Nunca nos dijiste quien era que se transformó a Kabuto, Kushida-kun…

-Chiaki: Era ese estudiante que tenía cabello castaño, pero escuche del Zecter, no sé si me crean que estaré loco o paranoico, que se llamaba Hyoudou Issei…

-Jin, Nobuta y Nanami (quien esta última literalmente estaba en completo shock por lo que menciono Chiaki): ¡¿Hyoudou Issei?!

Todos los presentes sin excepción miraron sorprendidos hacia Chiaki quien decía:

-No sé si sea verdad, pero hay algo que dice que ese chico y el Zecter se conocían desde hace tiempo…

Pero Chiaki nota como Nanami aún estaba en estado de shock mientras en su mente dice:

 _De todas las posibilidades que pensó Gorou-san… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú, Ise-kun?_

Al notar eso sabiendo que el semáforo aún está en rojo, Jin dice:

-Agradece que únicamente Kushida ha sido el único que lo vio. Porque según recuerdo, has estado cuidando a Ise-kun.

-Nobuta: Un momento, ¿ustedes saben de la persona que el Zecter lo eligiera como su portador?

-Jin: Nanami ha estado cuidándolo desde que sus padres murieron…

-Chiaki: ¿Así que el chico que estaba cuidando Kanzaki es huérfano…?

-Nanami (quien poco a poco sale del estado de shock): Y no solo eso… es el hijo de Gorou-san y Hana-san…

Al escuchar esa revelación que Issei es el hijo del profesor que estaba trabajando con los Zecters junto con su esposa, Nobuta exclama:

-¡¿Quién es el portador del Kabuto Zecter es el chico que estas cuidando?! ¡¿Y aparte es el hijo del profesor Hyoudou?!

-Jin: Debemos evitar que ZECT lo reclute, a veces son muy quisquillosos cuando quieren que algo salga bien…

-Nanami: Sí. Por eso debo hablar con Issei…

-Jin: Debemos, ya que si se sabe quién es Kabuto, se armará un problema y no creo que tengamos a nadie que nos ayude…

Aunque ponen un tanto las caras largas, Nanami quien recordó a alguien dentro de la organización y tiene un papel importante en ella para decir:

-Creo que sé de alguien quien nos pueda ayudar… pero debemos ir rápido a ver si se encuentra.

Mientras que la luz del semáforo cambia a azul, Jin de nueva cuenta comienza a conducir la furgoneta para ir hacia su rumbo dentro de la organización.

* * *

De vuelta con Issei, quien había culminado su llamada con su amigo Junichi, seguía su andar para llegar a su casa, no sin antes pasar por una tienda para comprarse un dulce (chicos, de seguro le han pasado lo mismo que a veces antes de volver a casa tenemos un antojo de comer un dulce) mientras que el Kabuto Zecter seguía volando alrededor del castaño y dice:

-Nada mal para que fuera tu primera batalla, Ise-kun. Derrotaste a dos Worms y apenas uno con la primera fase…

-Issei: Ya veo, hay otra fase que puede llevar a la par a esos Worms que van muy rápido, ¿no?

-Kabuto Zecter: Van a la velocidad de la luz, ningún ojo humano puede alcanzarlo.

-Issei: Ya veo… (Y abre su maletín para ver que su cinturón estaba ahí): Debo seguir viendo las funciones especiales de cinturón, pero metete aquí, será raro que vean que hay un insecto robótico volando por ahí…

-Kabuto Zecter: Bien, pero conste que me lo pediste ya que quieres seguir hablando de ello.

Mientras que el Kabuto Zecter se dirige hacia el maletín de Issei, este lo cierra haciendo que ahora el castaño medite en su mente:

 _Primero inicio un nuevo camino en la academia Kuoh, que tal parece que muchos se sorprendieron que llegara ahí. Al igual que no me esperaba que Yui y Kaori estuvieran en el mismo salón que estoy. Luego pude transformarme con el Kabuto Zecter para derrotar a dos Worms, ¿qué más me faltaría para que este día alocado me sorprenda aún más de lo que estoy?_

De ahí, Issei comienza a caminar para dirigirse hacia su casa para finalmente culminar su día, y justo cuando estaba saliendo de la plaza que estaba cerca escucha una voz femenina diciendo:

-Disculpa…

Y repentinamente Issei voltea su mirada a una chica que aparentemente estudia en otra academia por su uniforme teniendo un pelo negro largo y sus ojos violetas mientras dice:

-Tú eres Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿no?

-Issei (sorprendido): Sí, ¿qué sucede? (Mientras que en su mente dice: _Que raro, una chica de otra academia me está preguntando por mí… aunque lo admito, es una chica linda._ )

-Disculpa por hacer esto de repente, soy Amano Yuuma, escuche que habías sido transferido desde la academia Amity a Kuoh.

-Issei (sorprendido y molesto): ¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?! ¿Acaso eres una especie de acosadora?

-Yuuma (sorprendida y ruborizada): ¡No es eso, es que siempre te veo con tus amigos hablando! Hasta hubo una vez que unos chicos trataron de pasarse de la raya conmigo…

Mientras que Yuuma tiene una mirada al pasado quien estaba con tres chicos que no paraban de molestarla para que salieran con ella y tuvieran, según ellos un buen rato con ella, pero Issei se apareció en el lugar diciendo a los chicos:

-Oigan, ¿no creen que ya la molestaron lo suficiente?

Y justo cuando iban a darle una paliza a Issei y creyendo que tienen superioridad numérica, el castaño los supero a tal punto que ellos fueron los humillados y con lo poco que quedaba de vergüenza y honor, uno de ellos dice:

-¡Recordaremos esto!

Mientras que Issei sigue viendo como ellos tres se alejan ve a la chica para extenderle su mano para decirle:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Para de esa forma terminar su mirada al pasado mientras que Issei dice:

-Ah… fuiste tú aquella chica que vi hace tiempo cuando estabas siendo molestada por esos tipos…

-Yuuma: No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo responder luego que me ayudaste aquella vez…

-Issei: No fue nada, pero debiste agradecerme cuando tuviste la oportunidad cuando estaba en Amity, aunque era por eso que me seguías. Aunque sabes que ahora estudio en Kuoh, de alguna manera te hace feliz…

-Yuuma: No tienes una idea de lo feliz que estoy sabiendo que estás aquí ahora cerca en donde estudio…

-Issei: ¿Y a veces tomabas largos viajes solo para agradecerme por aquella vez? Sí querías agradecerme de una forma especial…

-Yuuma: Y ahora que puedo estar cerca de ti puedo pedir…

-Issei (curioso): ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

Repentinamente Issei ve como Yuuma se inclina para su asombro y que irá en aumento cuando escucha a la chica decir lo siguiente:

-¡El que pueda salir contigo, Hyoudou Issei-kun! ¡Me gustas desde el momento en que me rescataste de esos tipos!

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Eh…?! ¡¿Qué salga contigo?!

-Yuuma: Sí…

Repentinamente Yuuma nota que Issei está sudando a mares mientras dice:

-Issei-kun, ¿qué te sucede?

-Issei: Es que han sucedido muchas cosas en el día de hoy, necesito sentarme un momento…

Mientras que Issei va hacia un banco para sentarse recapitula todo lo que le ha ocurrido previamente y ahora que una chica que haya aparecido de la nada le pida que salga con ella y que sea su novia para que diga en su mente:

 _No sé qué me pasará, pero siento que hoy fue el primero de muchos días alocados que me están esperando con todo lo que paso previamente…_

Sin saberlo, Issei tendría razón ya que sería muchas cosas que le deparan y de alguna manera tendría una vinculación en todas ellas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí no más, ya termine de arreglar el episodio ya que me di cuenta con el archivo tuve que modificar unas cosas y no acomodé a tiempo algunas cosas, nos vemos...**


	2. Primera cita, segunda marcha

_**Repentinamente vemos a Ryucader23 quien tiene los ojos abiertos como platos mientras estaba viendo algo en la PC y preocupada al notar como está, Twilight Sparkle va hacia el escritor**_

 **-Ryucader-san, qué le pasó?**

 **Twily... es que estoy sorprendido**

 **-Twilight: ¿Sorprendido? (Al escuchar eso, el resto de las Mane Six van hacia donde está Ryucader)**

 **-Rarity: ¿Qué te sucede, querido?**

 **Apenas fue el primer cap que subí hace ya dos meses y unos días.**

 **-Fluttershy: Es cierto, Ryucader-san. Pero no explica el motivo en que esté de esa manera...**

 **Más de 300 vistas en el primer cap y de paso que ya tenga tres reviews en dicho capitulo es algo que no se da todos los días...**

 **-Aj (sorprendida): ¡¿Más de 300 visitas y apenas fue el primer capitulo de la historia?!**

 **-Rainbow: ¡Eso es genial! ¡Se nota que le pones mucho empeño cuando la escribes!**

 **-Pinkie: Además que personas de otros países y de otros idiomas les gustará el cap!**

 **Que por cierto, les agradezco a todos quienes les gustara la historia quienes la siguen y la tienen como favorita. También debo agradecer a: reynardgautama, leader dbz y Kamencolin que pusieron su Review.**

 **-Pinkie (emocionada y dando saltitos de alegría): ¡Entonces, ¿puedo responder a los reviews?!**

 **No creo que sea una mala idea, pero como son tres, envolveré en una sola respuesta y de paso que será en ingles y en español:**

 **Muchas gracias! Y eso que apenas fue el primer capítulo de la historia, trataré de hacer lo posible hasta donde llegue mi alocada mente. Y sobre los otros Riders que van a aparecer, eso me lo quiero guardar como sorpresa. Todavía no puedo soltar todo de golpe ya que quiero ir paso a paso.**

 **Thanks so much! And that was just the first chapter of the story, I'll try to do I can as far my crazy mind goes. And about to the Other Riders that will appear, I want to save that as a surprise. I still can't release everything at once since I want to go step by step.**

 **-Las Man Six (sorprendidas):Ohh...**

 **Qué? Sé hablar y escribir ingles, además que literal dese que era niño pude entender el idioma con las canciones.**

 **-Twilight: Eso es igual con el japones.**

 **Exactamente, ah, chicas. Sé que la vez pasada querían hacer mención de la historia, así que pueden hacerlo...**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡¿En serio?!**

 **Sí, quiero terminar con algo primero, pero antes de salir un momento debo recordar algo que se me pasó en el cap pasado. Que el personaje de Kushida Chiaki esta basado en Sahashi Minato del anime Sekirei. Ahora sí debo salir un momento, chicas...**

 **-Twilight: Bueno mientras que Ryucader-san preparé lo que vaya a preparar, debemos recordarles a todos que... (repentinamente Twilight es opacada por Pinkie Pie)**

 **-Pinkie: La historia que hace Ryucader23-san esta basada en Kamen Rider Kabuto y High School DxD y tienen sus derechos reservados! (De ahí llega Rainbow Dash a tapar a Pinkie)**

 **-Rainbow: Y no olviden que habrá otros personajes de otros animes que se vincularán en ella!**

 **-Twilight (molesta): No me opaquen! Quería decir eso!**

 **-Rairity (quien ve que Ryucader está regresando): Ah, querido. Veo que ya terminaste.**

 **-Fluttershy: ¿Y qué hacía, Ryucader-san?**

 **Sucede que no la hice a tiempo esta tabla sobre lo que sucederá en la historia, así que aquí la tienen:**

-Personaje hablando

 _Personaje hablando en su mente_

 _-Personaje que habla por teléfono o parte de una conversación del pasado_

 **-Seres especiales**

 **INDICACIÓN DEL ZECTER Y ACCIÓN VINCULADA DESDE EL CINTURÓN**

 **-Aj: Eso sí que será algo útil.**

 **Gracias, por cierto, necesitaré algo de ayuda pero eso será cuando terminen de leer el cap por algunas cosas que tengo en mi cabeza y no sé como lidiarlas, sin más que decir o sumar, pueden disfrutar el cap...**

 **-Las Mane Six: A LEER SE HA DICHO...!**

* * *

Siguiendo con lo ocurrido en el episodio anterior, vemos a un Hyoudou Issei que pone su mano en la frente ya que siente que ha pasado por muchas cosas, el iniciar en una nueva academia y de alguna manera llamar la atención de varios que estudian ahí, encontrarse con el Kabuto Zecter y poder transformarse para luchar ante los Worms, algo de otro mundo podrían decir, pero lo que no se esperaba que una chica siendo esta Amano Yuuma quien fuera aquella chica que hace tiempo estando en la ciudad donde reside su mejor amigo Nagase Junichi, la salvo de unos maleantes que querían propasarse con ella para pedirle una cita al castaño quien con el estrés y cansancio se encuentra en un banco sentado mientras que la chica dice preocupada:

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Issei: No es nada. He pasado por muchas cosas en el día de hoy que tal vez me creas que soy un loco.

-Yuuma: No creo que seas así. Por cierto, ¿ya aceptaste el que salga contigo?

-Issei: Siento que aún es muy rápido que me pidas eso. Ya que todo tiene pasos a seguir, Amano-san.

-Yuuma: Llámame Yuuma, Issei. Aunque he sido algo tímida desde que ellos me estaban molestando hasta que apareciste.

-Issei (quien se rascaba con un dedo su mejilla): Bueno, no soy quien para negar algo así, primero debemos conocernos antes que nada. Y esa cita me parece bien.

-Yuuma (Emocionada): ¡¿En serio?!

Repentinamente Yuuma se apega en el brazo de Issei quien se sonroja para escuchar a la chica:

-¿Entonces oficialmente somos novios?

-Issei: Espera, aún no he dicho nada que seamos novios, Yuuma.

-Yuuma (sonrojada y emocionada): ¡Dijiste mi nombre…!

-Issei: Es que me pediste eso, ¿no? Pero no es eso que quiero hablar.

-Yuuma: ¿Y entonces de qué?

-Issei: Todavía no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos ya que como te dije, es muy pronto que puedas decir eso…

Cuando Issei termino de decir sus palabras, Yuuma de alguna manera comienza a entristecerse por lo que comento el castaño pero es la realidad que uno no puede pedir pareja luego de rescatar a una persona de un evento no deseado pero escucha al chico decir:

-Pero la cita puede ser un comienzo para saber que nos gusta y pasar un rato agradable…

Luego de escuchar lo que menciono el castaño, Yuuma se alegra ya que buena parte de que ella quería se cumplió (aunque no todo claro está de más mencionar eso) mientras que Issei ve como la chica estaba feliz mientras que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro para decir:

-Entonces, ¿cuándo sería la cita, Yuuma-chan?

-Yuuma: Sería el domingo ya que tenemos clases y quiero que tengamos la suficiente energía para ir a todos los lugares que tal vez no hayas visto en Kuoh.

Luego de esas palabras, Yuuma e Issei intercambian números telefónicos y correos para que el castaño diga:

-Entonces, ¿el domingo a partir de las 10 de la mañana?

-Yuuma (feliz): ¡Sí! (Repentinamente Yuuma ve la hora y se alarma) ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde…!

Mientras que Issei ve a la distancia que toma Yuuma, esta se voltea un momento para verlo y dice:

-Te estaré avisando en qué lugar nos encontramos para la cita el domingo…

-Issei: De acuerdo, cualquier lugar que podamos visitar juntos puedes verlo con tiempo…

Mientras que Yuuma mueve su mano en señal de despedida para irse hacia su rumbo dejando a un solitario Issei en la plaza quien dice en su mente:

 _Bueno… originalmente soy de Kuoh y quizás haya un nuevo lugar que todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar desde que regrese…_

Pero repentinamente recuerda cómo se encontró a Yuuma y tiene aún presente la petición que ella le pidió:

- _¡El que puedas salir conmigo, Hyoudou Issei-kun! ¡Me gustas desde el momento que me rescataste de esos tipos!_

Para que luego el castaño suelte unas risas y diga:

-Qué chica más rara… solo me vio y ya quiere salir conmigo.

Repentinamente el Kabuto Zecter sale del maletín de Issei mientras dice:

-Sí que en verdad es una chica rara, pero creo que debes darle una oportunidad de tu parte.

-Issei: ¡Pero, ¿no hay pasos a seguir?! ¡El hablarnos primero, conocernos y ese tipo de cosas para que luego se hace esas cosas de pareja que si las citas y eso…!

-Kabuto Zecter: Tal parece que a pesar de todo lo que has entrenado, sigues siendo joven.

-Issei: ¡Por supuesto que sigo siendo joven! Muchos pensaran que madure a pesar de mi edad ya que de seguro muchos chicos harían cosas tontas como ese dúo que me encontré apenas cuando me presentaba al salón…

-Kabuto Zecter: De seguro has pensado a veces en cosas así, no te mientas…

-Issei: Lo hago como un buen joven estudiante de preparatoria, pero…

Repentinamente Issei tiene una fantasía que se encontraba caminando y hablando dulcemente con Yuuma, compartiendo comida, besándose hasta el punto que el castaño y la chica de pelos negros estaban en un cuarto y justo cuando que el chico iba a quitarse la blusa de su uniforme para revelar parte de su piel, repentinamente mueve su cabeza para sacudirla y culminarla para decir sonrojado:

-Sé que hay bastantes chicas lindas dentro de la academia. Y no niego que Yuuma también lo sea, pero no puedo irme a la ligera. Pero si saben en qué estoy metido no sé cómo podría hablar con alguien de esto…

-Kabuto Zecter: No dejes que eso te de miedo, Ise-kun. Eres valiente para demostrar lo que puedes hacer. Apenas has dado el primer paso…

-Issei: Sí bien lo dices, además puedo llamar la atención si estás hablando conmigo. Pero cambiemos de tema, quiero saber la forma de contrarrestar ese ataque de alta velocidad que hizo el Worm cuando me encontré con él.

-Kabuto Zecter: Sucede que mutuo para que pueda activarse su Clock Up…

-Issei: ¿Clock Up? ¿Qué es eso?

-Kabuto Zecter: Es una función o habilidad especial que poseen los Worms que han evolucionado. Y deberías saber que esa forma que activaste la transformación de alguna manera pudiste vencerlo, pero no será siempre así.

-Issei: En eso tienes razón, la armadura es algo pesada y necesitaría estar más ligero cuando llegue a luchar contra ellos.

Repentinamente Issei siente su teléfono que recibe una llamada en el bolsillo del pantalón para recibirla.

-Ah, hola…

- _Ise-kun, ¿dónde estás?_

-Issei: Ah, Nanami-nee. Ya voy de camino a casa.

-Nanami: _Ten cuidado ya que hay muchas cosas que suceden últimamente._

-Issei: Lo sé… por cierto, ¿ya vas de camino a casa?

-Nanami: _Sucedió algo en el trabajo, pero cuando lo solucione iré para allá…_

-Issei: De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer mientras que llegues. Hasta más tarde, Nanami-nee…

Mientras que Issei culmina su llamada, el Kabuto Zecter que seguía flotando en el aire dice:

-No me esperaba que aparte de esa chica, tienes una que te cuida en casa.

-Issei: Ha estado conmigo desde que mis abuelos fallecieron previo a que mis padres murieran en el meteorito que cayera en Shibuya hace siete años.

-Kabuto Zecter: Ya veo, por cierto. Ya que vamos de camino a casa, ¿por qué no te cuento la forma para que puedas estar a la par ante esos Worms?

-Issei: Perfecto, a esta hora casi no hay nadie de camino a casa y posiblemente podamos saber de esas cosas…

Mientras que Issei y Kabuto Zecter toman rumbo hacia la casa del castaño y tienen una conversación sobre en luchar a la par ante los Worms evolucionados a la distancia una cierta albina estuvo atenta de todo lo que estaba pasando haciendo una vista fija al chico quien se alejaba para que diga en su mente:

 _Buchou debe de saber lo que tiene ese chico, aparte que un ángel caído lo tiene en la mira…_

Haciendo comenzar su rumbo a una dirección que ella sabe, la chica recuerda lo ocurrido hace unas horas en que como Hyoudou Issei se pudo transformar con ese escarabajo rojo robótico y derrotar a ese ser que para ella aún le es desconocido para que ahora diga en su mente:

 _Dudo que ese chico pueda tener algo que sea vital. Ya que Buchou dice que tiene potencial para estar dentro del clan, pero lo que sin duda puede llamar la atención es esos seres que se enfrentó…_

Mientras que la chica sigue emprendiendo su rumbo, volvemos con Issei que todavía conversa con Kabuto Zecter de la manera que puede luchar a la par ante los Worms evolucionados que lucho uno previamente para su interés en una lucha que lo vincula desde el primer momento que se transformó.

* * *

Insertar canción: NEXT LEVEL – YU-KI [TRF] (TV Edit.)

Repentinamente unas alas se aparecen tapando la escena anterior, pero tres agujeros se aparecen para luego revelar una especie de armadura que refleja un rostro de una chica pelirroja en un costado del pecho que tiene un logo de ZECT que estaba entre un dibujo de un escarabajo rojo, en la espalda otro rostro de una chica pelinegra en una parte trasera de la armadura, otro rostro de una chica de cabellos rubios en una parte de una pierna que mostraba una mano y una chica de cabellos plateados cortos en un costado de la máscara al ritmo de la canción para que luego esas alas que aparecían en el principio fuesen cortadas por alguien que porta la armadura de un corte mediante que los pétalos de flores se dejan caen. Mientras que suena más la música de fondo, estamos en una especie de local que se aparecen unos monstruos y uno que posee una armadura más ligera se aparece que toma diversos lados de su máscara y se puede notar que todo el lugar estaba detenido en el tiempo excepto quien posee esa armadura que da un salto desapareciendo para luego estar manejando una motocicleta que hace una quema de llantas para tomar velocidad y salir de lugar en un flash de luz para que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

 _Kimi ga negau_ _koto nara subete ga genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

( **Todos tus deseos que sueñas pueden hacerse realidad** )

Y en ese flash de luz vemos a Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra caminando con la mirada fija hacia la cámara mientras que es visto por Nanami por un lado acompañado por Oozora Jin quien vestía un traje formal, Kushida Chiaki con una especie de manos libres en otro y lejos de los presentes se encontraban Rias y su clan que ve una especie de escarabajo rojo metálico que va volando hasta donde se encuentra Issei quien lo toma en su mano derecha.

 _Erabashi mono naraba_

( **Sí es que tú eres el elegido** )

Mientras que lo toma, Raynare que estaba en su disfraz de Amano Yuuma y Asia Argento se sorprenden al ver que el castaño aparece pero todo el lugar desaparece y a la distancia, Rias y su clan, además de las dos mencionadas e Issei ven como un meteorito cae en Shibuya para después mostrar a diversos seres de colores verdes y blancos que de alguna manera tienen imagen de unas personas mientras que una ala de insecto va haciendo un arco pasando la imagen cambiando a personas comunes y se cambia la escena al sol iluminando la torre de Tokio y hacia una especie de oficina con el ritmo de la música.

 _Bousou wa hajimeteru_

( **Todo comienza a enloquecer** )

Y en esa oficina resultando ser de ZECT, ven como todos los soldados se preparan liderados por un hombre de lentes que ve que hay una alerta que se aparecieron los Worms que comienzan a destrozar partes de la ciudad.

 _Sekai wo moto ni modousu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai_

( **Y para que el mundo pueda volver a su antiguo yo. Ya no hay más tiempo** )

Luego se cambia la escena a que Issei se encuentra dentro de la academia Kuoh sentado viendo el horizonte en el patio mientras que Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui van a hablar con él y son vistos a la distancia por Rias y su clan, pero repentinamente se cambia los colores del cielo llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que el castaño se levante y ve que diversos seres dentro del plano de las tres fracciones se aparecen, incluyendo el clan de Riser Phoenix y de Sona Sitri más un grupo basto de ángeles caídos y celestiales pero ven que los Worms se aparecen entre ellos.

 _Moving Fast! Kokoro mo tokei hashirase_

( **¡Muévete rápido! Deja que tu corazón correr** )

Y con el puño apretado, Issei tiene su mirada fija hacia las hordas de Worms que se aparecen mientras que una figura espiritual de sus fallecidos padres se aparecen y el castaño los cruza pero se convierte en Kabuto en Masked Form y sigue caminando hasta que se acercan los enemigos que tiene encarando, y diversas personas que conocen a Issei quedan en shock al ver que se detiene en su andar.

 _Ashita no sono saki e_

( **Yendo más allá del mañana** )

Al ver que se detuvo el Rider, diversos angeles caidos y demonios renegados van hacia su contrincante quien activa una función especial de su Zecter que hace desprender su armadura como si fuera un cascarón y de una onda sónica aleja a varios de ellos haciendo explotar a varios Worms.

 _Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi Umarekawaru_

( **Cada vez que estoy luchando a tu lado, renazco a alguien nuevo** )

Y finalizando de activar su Rider Form, Kabuto comienza a correr como si el tiempo fuese lento para él mediante que diversos ataques se cruzan.

 _Me ni mieru Speed koeteku Motion_

( **Con un movimiento tan rápido que es invisible** )

Y entre explosiones y diversas alas verdes que se aparecen en la pantalla, Kabuto sigue corriendo y ataca a los Worms como si nada pero la escena se cambia al ver a Issei que estaba viendo la lápida de sus padres con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo visto por Jin y Nanami con un rostro triste.

 _Ittai jibun no igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_

( **A quienes podemos apoyar para poder fuerza, ¿sino a nosotros?** )

Al notar eso, Rias quien estaba llorando, su clan, además de Raynare y Asia quienes ven como se encuentra el castaño por ver una vez más esa lapida y cambia su mirada para desaparecer de la vista de los presentes para que cambie la escena que se muestra a Kabuto en su Rider Form derrotando a varios Worms que el tiempo esta lento y que diversos soldados de ZECT que disparan sus armas mientras que el Rider va corriendo hacia la cámara cambiando la escena.

 _Kousoku no Vision minogasu ga… tsuite koreru nara…_

( **No dejes la visión de alta velocidad se escape… sí es que la puedes seguir…** )

Y ahora se nota a Kabuto en su Rider Form que estaba en una especie de complejo de bunkers y que estaba quieto en un solo lugar que lejos de la cámara se movia en una trayectoria semi-circular que está viéndolo a la lejanía y que estaba notándose diversas zonas de humo y que luego se le acerca al ver su máscara para que las alas previamente vistas tapen todo lo que se ve en la escena y revelando el título de la historia acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Primera cita, segunda marcha:_**

Ahora con Nanami quien se encontraba entre los pasillos de un edificio mientras que recordaba una mirada al pasado de lo que supo que la persona que tiene el Kabuto Zecter y puede transformarse con dicho elemento es el chico que ha estado cuidando desde hace tiempo y tiene un cariño especial como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, Hyoudou Issei mientras que la peli azul estaba tan centrada en esa mirada, llega a una puerta para que diga en su mente:

 _¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que cuando murieron sus padres tenía un cinturón en su mano? No quería quitárselo ya que era el último recuerdo que les dejará Gorou-san y Hana-san antes de que murieran cuando cayó el meteorito hace siete años…_

Repentinamente llega hasta la puerta de una especie de oficina que toma el pomo de ella para entrar y decir en su mente:

 _La única persona que conoce lo que ha hecho Gorou-san dentro de ZECT tiene un poder especial dentro de la organización. Espero que me dé algo de ayuda._

Repentinamente ve a un señor que estaba algo mayor quien recogía algunas cosas para meterlas dentro de su maletín y dice:

-Vaya… no me esperaba que vinieras tan pronto a verme, Kanzaki.

-Nanami: Mitsuba Yakumo-san. Tengo entendido que hace tiempo conoció a Hyoudou Gorou-san hasta su muerte…

Al escuchar ese nombre, Yakumo se sorprende por lo que menciono Nanami mientras dice:

-Es cierto, hasta fue quien integro a los Zecters inteligencia propia. A muchos no le gusto como quedo eso ya que él tiene como pensamiento…

-Nanami: Que en cada cosa al menos puede tener algo de vida. Lo sé ya que estuve con Gorou-san hace mucho tiempo hasta su muerte. Pero no es lo que vine a hablar aquí…

Al escuchar que Nanami tiene otro motivo para hablar con Yakumo, este muestra una sonrisa para decir:

-¿Te refieres al hijo de Gorou que lo estás cuidando y que de alguna forma el Kabuto Zecter lo aceptara como portador?

Nanami queda sorprendida con la pregunta para exclamar:

-¡¿Cómo es que lo sabes?!

-Yakumo: Sabes que puedo ver todo en ZECT y el resto sabe que tengo un poder especial dentro de la organización que antes ellos puedan hacer un movimiento puedo saber lo que ocurre en diversos lugares…

-Nanami: Sobre el que la organización que pueda saber quien posee el Kabuto Zecter…

-Yakumo: Sé que muchos perderían la cabeza al saber que quien porta ese Zecter es el hijo del profesor Hyoudou. Ya saben cómo a veces son quisquillosos varios que están dentro de la sala de directores de la organización.

-Nanami: Es que quiero que Issei se mantenga alejado de todo esto…

-Yakumo: Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero sí creo que deberías saber que hay algo que todavía tiene poder y eso es inamovible. ¿Has escuchado de una división dentro de la organización que todavía puede alistarse luego de 7 años?

-Nanami: Esa división estaba en ella Gorou-san y su esposa. Y que en ella no podían hacer nada ya que era la que desarrollaba parte de los Zecters.

-Yakumo: Estas viendo a uno de ellos que estaba en esa división que aún se mantiene inactiva.

-Nanami: ¿Permanece inactiva? Pero…

-Yakumo: Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Tienes que regresar para tu casa.

-Nanami: Lo sé, pero quiero saber si realmente Issei es quien porta al Kabuto Zecter…

Mientras que Yakumo saca de una gaveta del escritorio una especie de sobre para que se lo dé a Nanami para que escuche al hombre decir:

-Lo sabrás pero a su debido momento, y cuando llegue entrégale este sobre. Cuando sepa que sucede ya sabrá en que está metido…

Luego de esas palabras, Nanami se va de la oficina y se inclina agradeciéndole a Yakumo lo comentado y que pueda servir de ayuda hacia Issei para dirigirse a la casa quien el castaño lo espera.

* * *

Ahora con la chica albina vista en repetidas ocasiones siguiendo al castaño, se encuentra en una sala que parecía dar una explicación de lo ocurrido hace unas horas antes cuando lo estaba viendo a la distancia, luego de la explicación, la chica pelirroja siendo la misma que vio previamente Issei antes de seguir al Kabuto Zecter dice:

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese chico puede transformarse y no sabes si esa es su Sacred Gear, Koneko-chan?

-Koneko: Sí, Buchou. Y escuché cuando tomo una especie de escarabajo para que luego materializara una armadura diciendo que "hace siete años ya sabía que iba a ser el comienzo de su nueva vida".

-Chica pelirroja: ¿Hace siete años?

Repentinamente dentro de la sala se aparece el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que es el conocido príncipe de la academia Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto quien dice:

-Estoy de vuelta, Rias-buchou.

-Rias: Buen trabajo, Yuuto. Akeno, de seguro ya tienes listo una taza de té para todos.

-Akeno (con bandeja en mano y con cuatro tazas de té en ella): Por supuesto, Buchou. Pero lo que menciono Koneko me intriga.

-Rias: A mí también, tengo entendido que hace siete años en Shibuya un meteorito cayo ahí y miles de vidas humanas se perdieron.

-Akeno: Pero nadie de las fracciones pudo evitarlo, es algo que vino de un área completamente fuera de nuestro alcance, Rias.

-Yuuto: Aun con ello, todavía es un misterio de lo que paso luego del meteorito ya que poco a poco esa parte de Tokio fue reconstruyéndose hasta hace poco que ya estaba terminada la reconstrucción del lugar.

-Rias: Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Tengo entendido que un ángel caído ya se encontró con Hyoudou Issei. Sigue observándolo hasta que sea el momento.

-Koneko: Sí…

Mientras que Koneko se va a sentarse ve que había un plato de diversos bocadillos que empezó a comer para ver la conversación entre los tres miembros que se encontraban en la sala:

-Yuuto: Bueno, sabemos que Hyoudou Issei tiene potencial aún sin liberar su Sacred Gear. Pero por lo que dijo Koneko es algo que me intriga, seres que se aparecen y pueden atacar muy rápido.

-Akeno: Es algo extraño ya que sean esos tipos que algunos humanos pudieron tratar de detenerlo pero no pudieron.

-Rias: Sea que fuera el ser se enfrentó, me sigue interesando con lo que vincula a Hyoudou Issei…

Mientras que Rias sigue teniendo esa duda sobre lo que pasó recuerda de una manera casual lo vio por primera vez ya que pensaba que era alguien que asiste con frecuencia en la academia para que diga en su mente:

 _Sé que lo vi hoy y no me esperaba que pueda tener un potencial que necesita ser explotado. Pero es la primera vez que lo vi, sé es un nuevo estudiante pero hay que tener en cuenta que puede ser un fuerte candidato a estar en mi séquito._

Cuando Rias acabo su pensamiento, dice:

-Bien, pueden descansar. Quizás el próximo lunes tengamos ya a nuestro nuevo compañero dentro del club…

Y entre sonrisas todos salen de la sala del club pensando que su líder ha cantado victoria con lo que menciono previamente, pero hay una lección que existe en cualquier índole en este tipo de casos: "nunca hay que cantar la victoria antes de tiempo".

* * *

De vuelta con Issei quien se encontraba en su casa dentro de la tina del baño meditando sobre la conversación que tuvo con el Kabuto Zecter sobre la forma de que pueda luchar a la par ante los Worms que hayan evolucionado y alcancen el Clock Up para recordar una parte de lo que menciono el mismo escarabajo robótico:

- _Si puedes activarla seguramente los Worms tendrían que ingeniárselas para luchar ante ti._

Luego de que sale de la tina completando su baño, Issei seca su cuerpo con una toalla (o paño, dependiendo como lo llamen en el país en donde se encuentren) para ponerse ropa limpia y decir en su mente:

 _Será que la averiguo con tiempo ya que quiero descansar, además que Kabuto Zecter me alertará si hay un Worm cerca…_

Mientras que ya vestido, Issei se dirige hacia la cocina a ver qué hace para comer pero repentinamente ve que Nanami llega y dice:

-Estoy en casa…

-Issei: ¡Ah, bienvenida de vuelta, Nanami-nee!

-Nanami: ¿Cómo te fue en las clases?

-Issei: Me fue bien, a pesar de unas cosas alocadas. Y parece que tendré una cita el domingo.

-Nanami (sorprendida): ¿Una cita? Apenas no tienes mucho que regresaste a Kuoh, ¿y ya tienes una cita? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Issei (sonrojado y avergonzado): ¡Ya para, Nanami-nee! Sucede que es una chica que ayude hace tiempo cuando estaba en Amity y a veces me veía a la distancia para agradecerme…

-Nanami (intrigada): Oh… solo por eso, ¿dices? A veces las chicas se enamoran a primera vista como sí nada.

-Issei: ¡Lo sé bien, Nanami-nee! Pero…

Repentinamente Nanami ve a un Issei tanto pensativo mientras tomaba su bolso para ver si daba el sobre que le diera Yakumo en una de las oficinas de ZECT pero justo cuando iba a sacarlo escucha al castaño decir:

-Aunque le dije que aún es muy pronto para que me confesara sus sentimientos, siento que es una manera de distraerme del día a día y no estar un tanto encerrado.

Nanami al escuchar lo que comento Issei suelta una sonrisa para abrazarlo y decir:

-Sé que lo que te pasó aún sigue siendo un tanto difícil para ti, Ise-kun. Pero recuerda que no estás solo en esto. Tienes a varios amigos que te apoyan.

-Issei: Gracias, Nanami-nee. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre?

-Nanami: Justo cuando te vi que estabas en la cocina ya tenía hambre, pero déjame ayudarte.

Entre sonrisas, Nanami e Issei preparan la cena para poder que un buen rato después, vemos a la peli azul ya recostada en su habitación meditando de lo que pasó en el día y en su mente dice:

 _Aún no me puedo asegurar que Issei sea Kabuto. Debo esperar más para ver lo que realmente sucede ya que en ningún momento vi que el Zecter estuviera en la sala…_

Mientras que Nanami cierra sus ojos y ya se encuentra en el mundo de los sueños, en la habitación de Issei vemos al castaño que se encuentra pensativo y ve al Kabuto Zecter volando dentro del lugar y dice:

-Podré mantenerme alerta si algún Zecter se encuentra cerca y cuando me veas cerca donde te encuentres, será el momento de actuar, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Aunque lo digas, no sabemos si los ataques serán constantes o a su debido tiempo. Igual hay que prepararse… (De ahí, Issei suelta un gran bostezo cansado mientras que ve al reloj que ya casi son las 10 de la noche) creo que ya debería dormir.

-Kabuto Zecter: Bien, que descanses, Ise-kun…

Y mientras que el Zecter se quedaba en la mesa para estar en un modo se reposo de energía, Issei ya cierra sus ojos para por fin descansar luego de un día alocado.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega a Kuoh, y para los jóvenes como Issei significa una cosa: clases en la academia. Que de camino en ella el castaño ve que estaba siendo visto por diversos estudiantes para escuchar los murmullos en su andar:

-H: ¿Ese es quien puso en su lugar a Motohama y Matsuda con palabras en la clase de ayer?

-H 2: Ese mismo es, además que es el nuevo que llego desde Amity.

-M 1: Me alegra que con palabras los haya puesto donde se merecen.

-M 2: Pero esos dos harán lo que sea para vernos desnudas.

Mientras que Issei suspira ya que escucho que la infamia de esos dos es conocida por muchos dentro de la academia, repentinamente escucha una voz que no esperaba que la persona fuera a aparecer llamando la atención diciendo:

-¡Ise-kun!

Y para la sorpresa de los presentes, incluso la de Issei, se aparece Yuuma mientras va hacia el castaño quien sorprendido dice:

-¡Yuuma-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Yuuma: Perdona, Ise-kun. Pero no podía esperar al menos verte durante la semana.

-Issei: Yo también quería verte, pero no tan temprano ya que iba a clases.

-Yuuma: Lo sé, pero esperar hasta que llegue el domingo va a ser un fastidio.

-Issei: Vamos, seguiremos hablando por teléfono…

Mientras que la chica se despide de Issei, muchos de los presentes, en la mayoría son hombres emanan un aura de celos hacia el castaño para que uno de ellos diga:

-Hey, ¿esa chica es tu novia?

-Issei: No. Sucede que ella me confeso que le gusto cuando hace tiempo le ayude en un problema que casualmente estaba para ayudarle…

Al escuchar eso, muchos se sorprenden por lo comentado por Issei haciendo que las chicas se sorprendan ya que no sabían qué tipo de problema fue para que el castaño fuera a rescatarla para que una de las chicas que se encontraban cerca del lugar pregunta:

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para ayudarla?

-Issei: Unos chicos querían propasarse con ella pero evite eso…

Y muchas de las presentes sueltan gritos femeninos pensando cómo había sido la situación mediante que los estudiantes varones no esperaban que había ayudado a una chica, pero se dividieron en partes ya que creen que puede ser una fachada para clavar sus colmillos hacia ella o en el caso del dúo pervertido, hacer las cosas que él quiere aparte de tener la hermana no sanguínea que lo cuida para que ardan en celos mientras que tienen diversos pensamientos en mente en especial el cómo poder poner en su lugar al nuevo contrincante que sin querer llama la atención de todas las chicas en la academia, mientras que Issei ve como estaban ardiendo en celos ese par, dice en su mente:

 _Si supieran lo que en realidad pasó, sabrán él porque le pedí que salgamos normalmente ya que aún es muy rápido que de la nada me lo haya pedido._

Sin saber que la misma chica albina vista en ocasiones pasadas llamada Koneko sigue viendo lo ocurrido para seguir viéndolo por petición de Rias.

* * *

Ahora en uno de los cuarteles de ZECT, podemos ver a Nanami quien tranquilamente tomaba un vaso con agua para ver a Jin quien dice:

-Buen trabajo, Kanzaki. ¿Pudiste hablar con la persona que puede saber algo?

-Nanami: Ah, Jin. Igualmente buen trabajo. Y sí, sabe más de lo que había pensado…

-Jin: Vaya... y pensar que sea parte de los altos mandos de la directiva de la organización pueda saber todo lo que ocurre.

-Nanami: Es cierto.

Repentinamente se aparece Nobuta hasta donde se encuentran los dos diciendo:

-Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Jin: Hasta por los momentos, pudimos solucionar lo ocurrido ayer. Pero los directivos aún están desesperados por saber quién es la persona que porta al Kabuto Zecter.

-Nobuta: Es cierto, ni se diga cómo se pusieron ayer cuando se enteraron sobre de que alguien externo sea Kabuto…

-Nanami: Hable con uno de los directivos y dice que cuando sea el momento podemos incluir a Ise-kun. Pero será decisión de él si quiere entrar o no a ZECT. Por cierto, ¿aquella moto se encuentra lista?

Nobuta le entrega una Tablet a Nanami para ver el estado de la moto que resulta ser una modificada acorde con un cierto Rider para que escuche al compañero de la organización decir:

-Solo esperamos que Chiaki la pruebe…

-Jin: Lastima que ya tiene dueño.

-Nobuta: ¡Oye, déjalo soñar! Tal vez no pudo obtener el Zecter pero no quiere decir que manejara esta moto…

-Nanami: Hablando de Kushida-kun. Desde que llegue en la mañana no lo he visto, ¿saben en donde se encuentra?

-Nobuta: Ah, dijo que iba estar desde temprano en algo. Pero no me dijo con exactitud que sería…

* * *

Hablando de Kushida Chiaki, este se encuentra cerca de la academia Kuoh para decir en su mente:

 _¿Conque este es el lugar donde estudia quien posee el Kabuto Zecter? Entiendo que sea el mismo chico que Nanami-san lo está cuidando, pero…_

Repentinamente culmina su pensamiento al ver que Issei estaba hablando con sus amigas de la infancia, Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui, quien esta última dice:

-Ya veo, no es que estaba interesada de la chica que se apareció temprano…

-Issei: Oh, vamos. Dije que solo era una salida de amigos, además que hay ciertos lugares que todavía no sé si aún están luego de todo este tiempo.

-Kaori: Si lo hubieras dicho antes, ¡nosotras te hubiéramos hecho un tour cuando pudimos!

-Issei: Si lo hubiera hecho ya levantarían sospechas de que algo entre nosotros tres sucede, pero saben que cuentan conmigo con lo que sucede…

Con un ligero sonrojo, Kaori y Yui ven como Issei se va ya que no está vinculado en algún club dentro de la academia pero ve que alguien en la entrada lo estaba esperando quien resulta ser Kushida Chiaki quien dice:

-Tú debes ser Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿no?

-Issei: Sí. ¿Y usted es…?

De ahí de una mirada al pasado, Issei recuerda que era el mismo hombre que vio ayer previo a transformarse en Kabuto para decir:

-¡Es usted el mismo hombre que estaba ayer…!

-Chiaki: El mismo, además que ya sé que eres quien tiene el Kabuto Zecter.

Al escuchar eso, Issei se alarma porque sabe que ese hombre sabe ese secreto pero dice:

-Entonces…

-Chiaki: No te preocupes, no haré nada indebido aquí. Solo quiero que me acompañes un rato para preguntarte unas cosas…

-Issei: De acuerdo. Además que ya se terminaron las clases y no tengo más nada que hacer.

Mientras que Chiaki sonríe al escuchar que Issei estaba libre para que puedan tomar camino saliendo de la academia sin saber que Koneko lo sigue.

* * *

-Nanami (sorprendida y molesta): ¡¿Qué fue a buscar a Ise-kun en la academia?!

Ahora en una furgoneta, vemos a Nanami quien claramente estaba molesta ya que supo que Chiaki fue a encontrarse con Issei por lo mencionado por Nobuta quien dice:

-Sucede que le intrigo saber si realmente es el hijo del profesor Hyoudou como lo comentas, Kanzaki.

-Jin: Pero pienso que es una mala idea en que vaya directamente a preguntarle sobre ello al chico. Y eso que tenemos el apoyo de Mitsuba Yakumo-san.

-Nanami: Solo espero que no vaya a cometer la estupidez de que se incluye a la organización.

-Nobuta: Tal vez lo haga, pero él fue por su propia cuenta…

-Jin (quien sigue manejando la furgoneta): Bueno, esperemos que no haya pasado algo ya que más o menos a esta hora se acaban las clases en la academia, ¿no es así?

Mientras que entre dudas y molestias Nanami estaba algo preocupada, cambiamos la escena a una especie de restaurante familiar en donde vemos que sentados en una mesa se encuentran Hyoudou Issei y Kushida Chiaki quienes esperan los pedidos, mientras que el castaño ve al pelinegro y nerviosamente dice:

-Disculpe…

-Ah, no me presentado como es debido. Un gusto, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Soy Kushida Chiaki.

-Issei: Ah, sabe mi nombre por lo que pasó ayer, ¿no?

-Chiaki: En efecto, no me esperaba que el Kabuto Zecter se encuentra contigo.

-Issei: A decir verdad no lo traje ya que me dijo que estaría pendiente de lo que ocurre en la zona si hay Worms.

-Chiaki: Que por lo menos desde ayer no ha aparecido un caso más…

Cuando ven que los pedidos de ambos llegan, el de Issei es un combo de hamburguesa especial con papas fritas y una gaseosa y el de Chiaki resulta ser un combo que contiene ensalada Cesar y un jugo para que nervioso el castaño diga:

-Disculpa, Kushida-san. ¿Es necesario esto para conversar?

-Chiaki: No te preocupes, además que yo te invite, así que también deberías comer. Por cierto, sobre ese cinturón… ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

Repentinamente Issei muestra un poco del cinturón ya que desde que se encontró al Kabuto Zecter dijo que de alguna forma lo tenga ya que nunca se sabe los Worms puedan aparecer para escuchar al castaño decir:

-Desde hace siete años.

-Chiaki: ¿Desde hace siete años?

-Issei: Sí. Ya que fue el último recuerdo que mis padres me dieron cuando el meteorito cayera en Shibuya hace siete años…

Al escuchar eso, Chiaki mientras come se atraganta un poco ya que se sorprende ya que lo único vinculado hace siete años en ese mismo lugar fue lo del meteorito y dos personas que trabajaban en ZECT y que tenían vital importancia fallecieron para que Issei vea preocupado lo que le sucede y diga:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Rápidamente toma un sorbo de su jugo para decir:

-No es nada, ya que es muy repentino sobre lo que me mencionaste, por cierto, Issei. ¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres?

-Issei: Mi padre se llamaba Gorou y mi madre Hana…

Al escuchar los nombres de los padres de Issei, Chiaki queda sorprendido y dice en su mente:

 _Así que este chico resulta ser que es el hijo del profesor Hyoudou y aparte es quien posee el Kabuto Zecter, ¿eh? Vaya sorpresas que puede dar la vida._

Mientras que seguían comiendo, Koneko seguía viendo a la distancia desde las afueras del restaurant para ver como una furgoneta llega al estacionamiento y de ella salga Nobuta quien exclama:

-¡¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien busque a Chiaki?!

-Jin: Si Issei ve a Nanami la reconocerá…

-Nanami: Y aparte aún no es el momento indicado para hablarle sobre todo…

-Nobuta: Bien…

Mientras que Koneko sigue viendo lo que ocurre, dentro del restaurante tanto Issei como Chiaki ya han completado su comida y esperaban el postre para disfrutar que ambos pidieron un pastel de queso, el castaño lo pidió de vainilla y el pelinegro lo pidió de chocolate para que luego fuera él quien pagara la cuenta para seguir la conversación.

-Sabes algo, Ise-kun. Me parecía extraño que sabes que tu padre fue alguien importante en el lugar en donde trabajo…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿En serio? ¿Conociste a mi papá?

-Chiaki: Lo vi varias veces pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero…

Repentinamente ve que Nobuta se aparece diciendo:

-Ah, Kushida-kun. Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-Chiaki: ¿Mitsumi-san? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Nobuta: Sucedió algo y necesitamos que vengas con nosotros…

-Chiaki: Si usted lo dice… hablamos otro día Issei-kun…

-Issei: Ah, sí…

Mientras que Issei luego de lo que paso seguía disfrutando su postre, Chiaki se adentra a la furgoneta antes de que Nobuta cierre la puerta, Jin acelere y Nanami enojada le da una cachetada (o bofetada como lo digan en su país) y molesta exclama:

-¡De todas las ideas que has hecho por tu cuenta, ¿por qué tuviste que ir con él?!

-Chiaki: Sucede que quería saber más de él. No quería incluirlo de golpe a ZECT. Pero lo que dijiste era cierto, que Issei es el hijo del profesor Hyoudou Gorou.

-Nobuta: No me esperaba que ese chico con quien hablabas era el hijo de Gorou-san.

-Jin: Por cierto, ¿no has escuchado algo de los altos mandos?

-Chiaki: Por ahora nada, pero tengo entendido que un lugar cercano pareciera que hay un nido de Worms dentro de la ciudad.

-Nanami: Solo nos queda ver para seguir viendo lo que ocurre.

Mientras que Jin acelera la furgoneta, Issei quien termino de comer sale del restaurante para ver que en su teléfono celular tiene un mensaje de Yuuma para que diga en su mente:

 _Primero Yuuma-chan me viene a buscar temprano, y saliendo me encuentro con Chiaki-san. Bueno, al menos no ha sido por algo malo que me encontrara con el…_

De ahí, Issei toma rumbo a su casa no sin antes leer el mensaje que Yuuma le envió que lo leyera cuando estaba comiendo y conversando con Chiaki.

* * *

Los días pasaron en varios pestañeos y ya era domingo, el día de la cita de Issei, quien estaba vestido con una camisa roja bajo una chaqueta deportiva de color crema, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos deportivos mientras en un bolso de una cuerda coloca su cinturón dentro y dice:

-No me esperaba que llegara el día de la cita.

Repentinamente el Kabuto Zecter vuela entre los pasillos de la casa y dice:

-Pero parece que estas bien, no has tenido el pensamiento que pueda ser tu primera cita.

-Issei: Puedo estar así pero es mucho para mí. Ya que ella me pidió que salga con ella y de inmediato se me confeso. Debo tomarlo con calma…

-Kabuto Zecter: No te preocupes… pero mantente alerta de lo que pueda pasar.

-Issei: Lo sé bien…

Mientras que Issei sale de su casa repentinamente se le vino un pensamiento en su mente:

 _Qué raro que Nanami-nee haya salido temprano sin desearme suerte, debió haber sucedido algo en su trabajo que este a primera hora allá._

Luego de acabar su pensamiento, Issei ve que aún falta unos 45 minutos para que su cita con Yuuma inicie.

* * *

Mientras que una especie de estacionamiento en otro lado de la ciudad, podemos ver a Nanami quien estaba afuera de una furgoneta para ver desde una Tablet lo que ocurre en un lugar para escuchar a Jin decir:

-Tal parece que hallaron un nido de Worms en esta zona.

-Nobuta: Bien, nosotros nos quedaremos dentro de la furgoneta para ver lo que ocurre.

-Chiaki: Entonces yo debo ir primero antes que los demás, ¿no?

-Nanami: Lo sé…

Mientras que los presentes ponen su mirada a una motocicleta modificada con colores rojos y plateados en base a un escarabajo para que Nanami diga:

-Sí realmente Ise-kun resulta ser la persona que posee el Kabuto Zecter debemos saberlo, ah…

Repentinamente Chiaki ve que Nanami le entrega el mismo sobre que Yakumo le entrego hace unos días y dice:

-Cuando lo veas y tengas la oportunidad, le entregas el sobre…

-Chiaki: De acuerdo…

Mientras que Chiaki se monta en dicha motocicleta y la conduce para salir del estacionamiento, Nobuta ve un momento dentro de la furgoneta y ven que dentro estaba el cinturón que siempre trae para sorprendido decir:

-¡¿Por qué Kushida-kun no se llevó el cinturón?! ¡Podría haber otro Zecter que puede usar…!

-Jin: Aunque esta esa posibilidad, Chiaki menciono que tal vez no sea alguien que lo use…

-Nobuta: No me esperaba que dijera algo así…

-Nanami: Solo queda ver que depara para Chiaki-san. Mientras debemos irnos…

Al escuchar esa indicación de Nanami, todos se meten en la furgoneta para iniciar la nueva operación que tienen entre manos.

* * *

De vuelta con Issei, había llegado un tanto antes a la estación de tren cercana a una plaza que acordó con Yuuma, llega casi a dicho tranquilamente pero de pronto escucha una voz diciendo:

-Disculpa…

Mientras que Issei se voltea, ve a una chica que tenía el cabello negro que usaba una especie de vestido corto de color rojo oscuro pero la falda de la prenda de la chica es de color blanco para que el castaño vea que le entrega una especie de papel y dice:

-Si tienes lo que te acabo de dar, tu mayor deseo se puede hacer realidad…

-Issei: ¿Mi mayor deseo?

Repentinamente ve que la chica se aleja de Issei quien no lo dejo tiempo de responder para que luego ve a Yuuma quien se encontraba vestida con una blusa rosada y una falda negra mientras decía:

-¡Ise-kun! Perdona, acabo de llegar. Me tarde mucho arreglándome para la cita…

-Issei (con una sonrisa): No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar. (Mientras que en su mente dice: _Bueno, técnicamente llegue hace poco justo cuando esa chica me diera ese folleto, pero vamos… ¿quién no puede decir esa frase cuando comienzas una cita? Aunque es muy usada y cliché…_ )

De ahí, Issei y Yuuma inician su cita, vieron una película, entraron a la sala de vídeo juegos, se tomaron unas fotos juntos, disfrutaron una comida juntos y el postre (es parecida a la cita que tuvieron ellos en la historia original de DxD) mientras veían diversos lugares de la ciudad hasta que el reloj marcaba las 2:15 PM para verlos que estaban sentados cerca de una tienda para que el castaño entre y compre algo para la chica quien ve a su acompañante en esta cita y dice:

-No me esperaba que tuvieras que entrar ahí, Ise-kun.

-Issei (algo nervioso): Bueno, me sentiría mal si no hubiera hecho eso, pero ten…

Repentinamente Issei le entrega la misma pulsera que había comprado en la tienda a Yuuma mientras dice:

-¡Vaya, no me esperaba ese detalle de tu parte, Ise-kun!

-Issei: No es nada, al menos pudimos conocernos mejor…

Mientras que la pareja llega a la plaza de la ciudad que es conocida por los que pasan ahí constantemente para que Yuuma diga:

-Fue muy placentera esta cita, Ise-kun.

-Issei: No fue nada, pero aún no puedo responderte a tus sentimientos. Esa confesión que me hiciste el otro día fue muy de pronto.

-Yuuma: Lo sé, pero si hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia te pediría un favor especial para que esta cita fuera inolvidable.

-Issei: No creo que haya algo malo de escuchar eso…

Pero justamente cuando iba a escuchar las palabras de Yuuma, Issei repentinamente escucha que el Kabuto Zecter estaba volando cerca para poner su mirada en donde se encontraba dicho escarabajo robótico mientras se mueve en el aire para que el castaño diga en su mente:

 _Entonces, ¿ya ha comenzado?_

Al ver que repentinamente Issei pone una mirada seria hacia algo que podía ver a la distancia en el cielo, Yuuma preocupada dice:

-¿Qué te sucede, Ise-kun? ¿Acaso no quieres escuchar lo que te quiero pedir?

Repentinamente Issei pone sus brazos en señal de disculpa e inclinándose para decir:

-¡Discúlpame, Yuuma-chan! Recordé que regresaría temprano a casa ya que hay algo que debo ayudar en unos momentos…

-Yuuma (sorprendida y algo molesta): ¿Pero no quieres escuchar lo que te quiero decir?

-Issei: Será en otro momento, ¡debo irme! ¡Hasta luego!

Mientras que Issei sale corriendo del lugar dejando una preocupada Yuuma quien lentamente baja su mano y se pone un tanto cabizbaja, pero el tono de voz ella aparenta que no está triste, ¿sino algo alegre?

-Vaya, no me esperaba que te pueda suceder algo así… pero igual, tarde o temprano escucharas mi deseo…

Y repentinamente con los ojos tapados con el cabello de su frente, Yuuma muestra una sonrisa tétrica para decir:

-El que pueda matarte… (De ahí suelta una ligera pero tenebrosa risa)

Y repentinamente comienza a caminar para seguir al chico que ya se encuentra muy alejado del lugar donde se encontraba.

* * *

(Insertar música de fondo: Kamen Rider OOO OST 2: Canción 23 – Escape from Reality)

De vuelta con Issei quien estaba corriendo como si fuera robado el alma al mismo diablo mientras pasaba rápido entre las calles aunque algunas personas estaba extrañadas por el motivo en que el castaño estaba tan apurado para entrar a una especie de callejón ya que no había muchas personas que estaban pasando ahí para aprovechar de tomar el bolso que trae y saca el cinturón para inmediatamente colocarlo en la cintura para que el Kabuto Zecter llegue hasta donde se encuentra y diga:

-Aún no es el momento, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Lo sé, pero si de repente requiera que me transforme ya que hay por lo que dijiste que habría Worms.

-Kabuto Zecter: Se encuentra cerca de aquí un nido de Worms, así hay que darse prisa.

Mientras que Kabuto Zecter vuelve al cielo, Issei oculta el cinturón ya colocado en su cintura con el cierre de la chaqueta para cerrarla y luego para ver hacia los lados y tomar vista hacia el cielo mientras que seguía al escarabajo robótico, pero sin saberlo con el apuro que tenía, con solo caminar Yuuma se encuentra cerca del castaño diciendo con un tono cantarín:

-Ya casi eres mío, Ise-kun…

Para seguir su paso con solo caminar mientras que rápidamente el castaño llega a una especie de edificio especial mientras jadeando dice:

-Con que este debe ser el lugar…

Pero repentinamente ve la motocicleta que uso Chiaki para llegar hasta ese mismo lugar para que diga en su mente:

 _¿Qué estará haciendo esa motocicleta aquí? Es muy genial… no es momento para eso Issei… tienes algo que hacer primero._

Mientras que Issei se adentra en el lugar acompañado del Kabuto Zecter que todavía se encuentra volando no saben ellos que Amano Yuuma los siguió sin ni siquiera sudar, simplemente caminaba hasta seguirlo pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

(Aquí culmina la canción de fondo)

* * *

En otro lado de la misma zona, vemos a Kushida Chiaki quien estaba con una maquina especial que estaba escaneando todo el lugar mientras que diga en su mente:

 _Tenía razón Nobuta-san, aquí parece que hay una especie de nido de Worms. Va a ser difícil que entre…_

Pero para su sorpresa ve que Issei junto con el Kabuto Zecter comienzan a adentrarse al lugar para que exclame Chiaki sorprendido:

-¡¿Pero qué hace Hyoudou-kun aquí?! ¡Nanami me dijo que estaba en una cita o algo parecido!

Mientras que saca una especie de pistola especial dice:

-No sé qué hace aquí, y entiendo que tenga el Kabuto Zecter pero necesitara ayuda…

Pero repentinamente ve que se aparecen varios Worms alarmando a Chiaki quien comienza a disparar hacia varios de ellos para comenzar a correr para activar su comunicador de manos libres y decir:

-Aquí hay Worms, y encontré un grupo de ellos.

-Jin: _De acuerdo, vamos para allá._

Mientras que Jin culmina la llamada con el aviso dado, él junto con Nobuta y Nanami quienes estaban en la furgoneta en una autopista de Kuoh comienza a acelerar hacia el lugar que se encuentra Chiaki quien disparaba y evitaba cada golpe de los Worms para decir en su mente:

 _Debí haber dicho que Hyoudou-kun se encontraba aquí…_

* * *

De vuelta con Issei, quien entro a dicho establecimiento, está bajando rápidamente por unas escaleras hasta un piso subterráneo para escuchar al Zecter decir:

-Es aquí que se encuentra un nido de Worms.

-Issei: Pero, ¿por qué justamente en este lugar?

-Kabuto Zecter: Tal parece que lo de la vez pasada no sea un indicio después de todo…

Repentinamente Issei se adentra al lugar y ve a un hombre que poco a poco caminaba para que lo siga y repentinamente se escuchan cortes y en unas tuberías se expulsan humo para que el castaño diga en su mente:

 _Ese tipo puede tener una apariencia humana, pero no lo es…_

Y de manera inmediata, Issei recuerda una parte de la conversación que tuvo con Kabuto Zecter ya que le decía lo siguiente:

- _Los Worms pueden tener una apariencia humana a alguien que pudo haber copiado solo por una imagen._

-Issei: _¿Alguien que pudo haber copiado tan solo por imágenes?_

-Kabuto Zecter: _Sí. Ya que luego de ello, la copia, en este caso es el Worm hallara la manera de poder matar al original para que sea él la persona que haya copiado._

Al terminar de recordar eso, Issei aprieta su puño por lo que pueden hacer los Worms para dominar el planeta luego de que haya cambiado por ese método a la población humana para decir en su mente:

 _¡No pienso dejar que eso pase!_

Y justo cuando iba a encarar a la persona que se encontraba presente, Issei siente sorpresivamente que es abrazado por la espalda mientras que ve hacia la persona, en este caso chica que estaba haciendo esa acción resultando ser una conocida del castaño quien sorprendido dice:

-¡Yuuma-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Yuuma: Sucede que no escuchaste mi deseo y te pude seguir…

-Issei: ¡¿Desde el parque me estabas siguiendo?! ¡En verdad eres una especie de acosadora!

-Yuuma: Puedes tomar eso como quieras, igual mi deseo es que mueras por mí…

-Issei: ¿Qué yo muera por ti? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Repentinamente Issei ve que Yuuma parece cambiar de personaje y de alguna manera su ropa se vaporiza para que tenga un aura más madura y parece que estuviera desnuda por un momento para que se viste con lo que parece ser una ropa interior de cuero, aunque tapa las partes que no deben ser vistas por una mujer la cantidad es muy poca y le salen dos alas negras por su espalda y completando su transformación para que el castaño sorprendido diga:

-Pero… ¿qué es esto, Yuuma-chan?

-Mi verdadero nombre es Raynare. Soy un ángel caído con la misión de eliminarte ya que tienes una Sacred Gear que si la puedes despertar puede ser algo molesto entre los de mi especie…

Al asombrarse, Issei ve como Raynare manifiesta una lanza de luz rosada en una de sus manos para que diga:

-Aunque lamento lo que ocurre ahora mismo, disfrute la cita. Lástima que yo seré la quien recordará…

Pero repentinamente siente que la mano donde emanaba la lanza de luz es lastimada para que luego reciba un impacto en su cara, seguido de uno en su espalda y otro en la boca del estómago para escuchar a Issei quien serio dice:

-¿Con que realmente ese es tu objetivo? ¿Eliminarme por que represento una amenaza para los de tu especie?

Mientras que adolorida, Raynare se molesta y dice:

-¡¿Pero qué clase de ataque fue ese?! ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡Respóndeme!

Repentinamente, el folleto que tenía dentro del bolsillo de Issei sale rápidamente una chica despampanante de largos cabellos rojos y unos ojos azules verdosos quien vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh para decir:

-¿Así que me has llamado?

Pero para su sorpresa, ve a Raynare que estaba en el mismo lugar que se encontraba Issei quien para su sorpresa dice en su mente:

 _¡¿Esa es una de las onee-samas que me mencionaron Yui y Kaori justo antes que iban a su club en el primer día que asistí a la academia Kuoh?! Pensándolo bien…_

De ahí, en una mirada al pasado, Issei recuerda que esa fue la misma chica que vio justo antes de seguir al Kabuto Zecter que ella desde la ventana de la casa club cerca del extenso patio de la academia Kuoh quien con el castaño intercambio miradas fijas para que diga en su mente:

 _¡Es la misma chica que estaba viéndome desde la ventana de aquella casa club, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?!_

Mientras que Issei termina de sorprenderse, ve a la chica que confiada dice:

-No te preocupes, haré realidad tu deseo. Pero a cambio…

Para sorpresa de la chica ve que Raynare se encuentra presente para que diga:

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí, señorita ángel caído.

-Raynare: Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería que nos encontráramos, aunque eres una de las que rigen en la ciudad. Rias Gremory.

-Rias: Ara… no me esperaba que sabes sobre mí. (Repentinamente Rias carga una esfera de energía)

-Raynare: Es cierto, pero… (Inmediatamente Raynare carga energía de relámpagos en sus brazos) ¡Veamos si tu poder puede superar al mío!

Mientras que las dos chicas iban a intercambiarse ataques, escuchan unos pasos para ver que Issei iba caminando mientras que el hombre que veía todo detiene su caminar para que los presentes escuchen al castaño decir:

-Que pérdida de tiempo tratan de hacer ustedes dos…

Al escuchar eso, las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas y molestas por la declaración que acaba de hacer Issei quien dice:

-Una chica que me quiere matar solo porque tengo algo que a su especie le resulta ser como una amenaza. (Haciendo molestar a Raynare) Y una chica que salió del folleto que otra me entrego para que mi mayor deseo se haga realidad. (Molestando a Rias) Pero todavía ustedes no se dan cuenta el verdadero problema que tenemos aquí…

Mientras que el hombre escucha los pasos que da Issei, repentinamente se voltea hasta que ve al castaño que se encuentra dentro del vapor que expulsa las tuberías para transformarse en un Worm arácnido parecido al primero que enfrento cuando se transformó por primera vez pero este es de color blanco haciendo que Rias y Raynare se sorprendan para que la última mencionada sorprendida diga:

-¡¿Pero qué clase de cosa es esta?!

-Issei: A quien debo lidiar. Disculpen si las sorprende esto ya que el deseo que me quieres matar no se va a realizar. (Sorprendiendo a Raynare) Y me imagino que querías que mi mayor deseo se hiciera realidad, pero tengo que pagar un precio, ¿no? (Sorprendiendo a Rias) Lo lamento, ya que al fin y al cabo soy el hombre elegido…

-Rias (Sorprendida e intrigada): ¿El hombre elegido?

-Raynare: (Molesta al punto de mostrar una lanza de luz): ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Cuando justo iba a lanzar la lanza de luz a espaldas de Issei, nuevamente su mano es lastimada y ahora ve que quien le hiciera los ataques previos fue un escarabajo robótico de color rojo haciendo que Raynare se sorprenda aun molesta diciendo:

-¿Fuiste tú quien me ataco hace poco?

Mientras que Rias ve con detalle ese escarabajo para que diga en su mente:

 _Ese debe ser el escarabajo que me menciono Koneko ya que siempre está con él, pero… ¿por qué?_

Repentinamente escuchan al escarabajo quien es el Kabuto Zecter decir:

-Disculpen ustedes dos… (Haciendo sorprender aún más a las dos chicas quienes se voltean a ver) tal parece que no entienden a lo que se refiere Ise-kun. Pero creo que tienen que ver esto para que se den cuenta a lo que se está refiriéndose…

Mientras que el Kabuto Zecter comienza a volar, las dos chicas estaban realmente en shock ya que no esperaban que ese escarabajo robótico pudiera hablar y lo ven que vuela hasta la mano derecha de Issei quien aún seguía entre el vapor de las tuberías que fueron cortadas, lo toma y revela el cinturón puesto en la cintura mientras baja lentamente la mano donde tiene el Zecter para decir solo una palabra, dos silabas y siete letras que son conocidas por muchos…

-Henshin…

Mientras la cámara sigue a la mano que Issei tenía el Zecter, rápidamente se mueve hacia el cinturón al mismo tiempo que el castaño lo coloca ahí para que suelte una voz diciendo:

 **HENSHIN**

Múltiples hexágonos se materializan desde la cintura mostrando una armadura de que se materializa de pies y cabeza rodeando todo el cuerpo de Issei hasta que termina su transformación de Kamen Rider Kabuto, pero en su Masked Form haciendo que las dos chicas que estaban viendo se sorprendan para ven que el Rider comienza a luchar ante el Worm para que ellas digan respectivamente en su mente:

-Rias: _¡¿Cómo es posible que ese chico tenga algo que yo no sepa?! ¡Eso será de vital importancia dentro del clan cuando lo tenga como mi nuevo sirviente!_

-Raynare: _Este ser humano puede tener algo que ni siquiera los altos mandos del Grigori conocen, ¿y lo estoy viendo que está luchando ante ese ser? ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando ahora?!_

Mientras que las dos chicas ponen su mirada hacia la batalla que Kabuto tiene ante el Worm quien de varios impactos se queda estancado en unas máquinas que estaban en el lugar para que luego el Rider vea que habían huevos de Worms que ya eclosionaron para que diga en su mente:

 _Conque aquí estaba el nido. Si no hay nadie ahí debe ser que ya salieron de esos huevos. Lo que significa…_

Repentinamente Kabuto comienza a caminar para salir del lugar dejando el lugar donde hace poco luchaba ante el Worm quien seguía un tanto inconsciente sin saber que Rias y Raynare lo iban a seguir para que ellas tengan que decir en sus respectivas mentes:

-Rias: _Sin duda es fuerte, algo me dice que debo ver más de ese chico…_

-Raynare: _¿Ese era el mismo chico que los altos mandos me mandaron a asesinar? Es imposible que tenga algo que no conozca…_

Mientras que las dos chicas siguen a Kabuto, el Worm que estaba inconsciente repentinamente mueve su mano y se levanta de las maquinas donde estaba atrapado.

* * *

De vuelta con Chiaki quien seguía evitando cada ataque de los Worms que estaban cerca de él hasta que varios de ellos por la espalda para que vean que Kabuto aparece con su Kunai Gun en mano.

(Insertar música de fondo: To aru Majutsu no Index OST: Yochou)

Mientras que Chiaki ve como Kabuto seguía disparando hacia un Worm que se acercaba, cambia de modo del arma a de un hacha para que con varios cortes de la misma explote entre flamas verdes. Un tanto alejadas de la batalla se puede ver a Rias quien todavía estaba asombrada de lo que hizo el castaño hace poco y Raynare que rápidamente fue volando hasta uno de los techos del lugar para ver todo lo que ocurre mientras que todavía seguía en el pensamiento en que como ese chico dijo que era el elegido para que diga en su mente:

 _No sé para que diga si es el elegido. Pero lo que me intriga es que como lucha ante esos seres._

De vuelta en la batalla, Kabuto ve que uno de los Worms comienza a transformarse o en este caso mutar ya que su cuerpo se vuelve negro con tonos rojizos para que su cuerpo se derrita y revelar a uno parecido a quien se enfrentó previamente por su clase pero con colores negros y amarillos para la sorpresa de las dos chicas que veían a la distancia quienes notan que el Worm que Issei encaro previo a transformarse se encuentra detrás del Rider quien repentinamente ve que se preparan para atacarlo y así fue, el detalle que fue a una alta velocidad que ni las dos chicas pudieron seguir al ver como el chico quien porta la armadura recibe varios ataques hasta que impacta en la espalda de lleno hacia una pared para que Chiaki alarmado diga:

-¡Eso fue Clock Up!

Al escuchar ese nombre del ataque, las dos chicas se sorprenden por lo que acaba de pasar para que Rias diga en su pensamiento:

 _Su ataque fue muy rápido y ni siquiera lo vi. Tal vez debí traer ayuda para esto…_

Pero para Raynare a pesar de estar seria, realmente estaba sorprendida de todo lo que ocurría y dice:

-¿Qué es todo esto? Esos seres pueden mutarse a otra forma y atacar a alta velocidad… dudo que Ise-kun vaya a hacer algo, igual lo mataré…

Mientras que Kabuto se recupera, ve que el Worm arácnido blanco se había ido del lugar mientras que el negro dirigía el ataque hacia Chiaki quien dispara varias veces hacia los Worms sin mutarse para decir:

-Esto es inútil. ¡Si hubiera hecho caso a Nobuta-san!

Pero el Worm mutado recibe varios disparos, al igual que el grupo que iba hacia Chiaki quien repentinamente ve que Kabuto se había levantado rápidamente del piso para decir:

-Vaya trabajo que tiene usted, Chiaki-san.

-Chiaki: Gracias por salvarme, Ise-kun. Pero escucha lo que te diré, puesto que es importante, ¡el Masked Rider System tiene una función especial para contrarrestar el ataque de esos Worms que mutaron! ¡Debes hallar la manera de activarla!

Sin saber que Rias, quien aprovecho el alboroto para sacar sus alas y volar hasta un techo cercano de otra especie de edificación tipo casa para ver todo sin ser notada y Raynare escucharon ese término para decir sorprendidas:

-¡¿Masked Rider System?!

Pero repentinamente ven que Kabuto seguía disparando hacia varios Worms quienes se acercaban hacia él y dice:

-Muchas gracias por la información. Pero ya me lo dijiste muy tarde…

-Chiaki (sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres que te lo dije muy tarde?

-Issei: Sucede que hace poco supe esa función especial y quería saber hasta dónde puede llegar esta forma.

-Chiaki: Entonces… ¿quieres decir que…?

(Aquí culmina la canción de fondo)

Dejando a Chiaki, Rias y Raynare, quienes estaban viendo a la distancia lo que ocurre mientras que la chica pelirroja dice:

-A ver esa famosa función especial que posee ese sistema.

Raynare por otro lado dice luego de una risa confiada:

-Esto será muy interesante…

Ven que Kabuto mueve un poco con su mano izquierda el cuerno del Zecter para que una energía comience a emanarse y ven que buena parte de la armadura comienza a librarse para que los Worms se alarmen y vayan ante el Rider, Chiaki repentinamente se levante asombrado a lo que está viendo mientras que Rias y Raynare ven todo desde un techo distinto para ver a quien porta la armadura, toma el cuerno que libera una especie de energía extra y antes de hacer cualquier cosa dice dos palabras:

-¡Cast Off!

Y mueve el cuerno como si fuera una especie de palanca activando una función especial del Zecter revelando una nueva función y una voz diciendo:

 **CAST OFF**

Mientras que los Worms aún sin evolucionar se acercan hacia Kabuto, su armadura empieza a expulsar las partes que envolvían su Masked Form como si fuera un cascaron mientras que a los enemigos que iban a atacaron son impactados por una especie de onda sónica mientras se nota al Rider que está revelando una armadura más ligera que mayormente estaba en color rojo con algunos detalles se mantienen en color plateado y de la visera se puede ver como se levanta algo que la divide en dos tomando un parecido a un cuerno de un escarabajo para escuchar una voz que dice lo siguiente:

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

Esa es la Rider Form de Kamen Rider Kabuto, mientras que del caparazón de la Masked Form elimina a los Worms que no mutaron haciendo que Rias y Raynare se sorprendan por el cambio de forma del Rider mientras que la onda sónica impacta de lleno hacia Chiaki y el Worm arácnido va a toda velocidad para que la chica pelirroja y la ángel caído no noten que comenzó su ataque, pero ven que el que porta la armadura solo dice al notar lo ocurrido dos palabras:

-Clock Up…

Y de lado derecho del cinturón, Kabuto acciona un botón incluido en él para que se escuche una voz decir:

 **CLOCK UP**

Y se puede ver que Kabuto está luchando ahora ante el Worm arácnido a alta velocidad para darle unos golpes (Nota: Sé que hay varios que vieron Kabuto y DxD. Pero sé que les resulten a aquellos que se vieron DxD más no la serie mencionada, debo decir que cuando un Rider de la serie que me basé para hacer la historia [en este caso Kamen Rider Kabuto] tiene activada su Rider Form y activa la función de Clock Up, puede ir a una velocidad más allá que permita el cuerpo humano, quiere decir que cualquier Rider de esta serie puede ir a la velocidad de la luz) para atacarlo rápidamente mientras que se nota a Chiaki que caía lentamente luego de que la onda sónica previo a que se active la Rider Form de Kabuto sigue cayendo pero de una forma lenta. De vuelta a la batalla, vemos al Rider que esquiva varios ataques del Worm para responderle con su puño derecho en la zona del tronco y un gancho izquierdo en su rostro para completar con otro golpe con el puño derecho alejando al Worm quien de su boca lanza telarañas hacia la máscara de la armadura del Rider quien la evita y se nota que en su mano izquierda tiene una especie de cuchillo y se mueve a su derecha evitando otro disparo de telaraña para dar un salto y atacar con el cuchillo y clavárselo en la zona del pecho justo antes que…

 **CLOCK OVER**

Vuelve todo a la normalidad, Rias y Raynare no saben lo que pasó ya que ven como Chiaki se impacta con el concreto del piso para ver que Kabuto seguía clavando el cuchillo en el pecho del Worm arácnido hasta que explota mientras repentinamente se cubría los ojos para que no le lleguen las flamas cegar su vista para ver cómo se bajan poco a poco y revelar como el Rider estaba posicionado para eliminar al Worm hasta hacerlo explotar hasta que vuelve a estar a su estatura lentamente para que Rias diga en su mente:

 _¡¿Esto es lo que realmente puede hacer ese chico?! ¡No tengo más opciones a que se incluya sí o sí en mi séquito!_

Pero en cambio a Raynare, se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendida con todo lo que presencio con lo de Issei ahora siendo Kabuto y que de alguna manera se las ingenió para eliminar a ese Worm para que diga en su mente:

 _Este chico tiene algo más, ¿realmente Azazel-sama, Shemhazai-sama y Kobakiel-sama mandarían a eliminarlo? Lo dudo, ¡debe ser nuestro aliado!_

De vuelta con Chiaki quien sigue viendo al Rider mientras dice:

-Ese es… ¿Kabuto?

Mientras que Kabuto ve como Chiaki trataba de levantarse un tanto adolorido para que comience a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro mientras que ve que el Rider le muestra su mano derecha en señal de ayuda para que la tome el hombre para decir:

-Gracias por la ayuda, Ise-kun.

-Kabuto: No es nada, pero sabía el Zecter que algo estaba pasando aquí.

-Chiaki: Sucede que aquí había un nido de Worms, pero por lo que vimos eso eran todos.

-Kabuto: Ya veo…

-Chiaki: No me esperaba que estuvieras aquí, ya que…

Repentinamente Chiaki iba a decir sobre la cita del castaño mientras dice en su mente:

 _¡Rayos! Por poco y digo que estaba en una cita._

Pero recuerda el sobre que Nanami le entregara antes de irse para que diga:

-Hey, Ise-kun.

-Kabuto: ¿Qué sucede?

-Chiaki: Dos cosas, una es esto…

De ahí, Chiaki le entrega el sobre a Kabuto quien dice:

-¿Y este sobre?

-Chiaki: Digamos que hay alguien especial que quiere hablar contigo.

(Insertar canción: FULL FORCE – Rider Chips)

Mientras que repentinamente ven que el Worm arácnido blanco estaba en un camión que transporta varios automóviles en su carga para que el Rider diga:

-Me falto ese…

-Chiaki: Puedes seguirlo con la moto… (Mientras que miraba la motocicleta haciendo que Kabuto ponga su mirada en ella)

Para la sorpresa del Rider, supo que Chiaki le estaba dejando usar esa motocicleta para que la use y sorprendido dice:

-¡¿Por qué me deja usarla?!

-Chiaki (con una sonrisa): No me gusta usar cosas que no son mías en un comienzo. Te aviso que es muy rápida. Así que alcanza a ese Worm.

-Kabuto: De acuerdo.

Mientras que Kabuto va caminando hasta la motocicleta para montarse en ella, encenderla para ver a Chiaki una última vez quien asienta con el rostro sobre lo que hará el Rider para tomar velocidad y perseguir al Worm en ese camino mientras que a la distancia el pelinegro lo ve partir mientras dice:

-Suerte, Ise-kun.

Para tomar rumbo e irse del lugar en donde estaba mientras que Rias y Raynare aprovecharon que Chiaki se estaba moviendo para rápidamente en el cielo seguir al Rider quien a toda velocidad en su motocicleta se adentra a la autopista velozmente pasando a cada automóvil que estaba cerca (en términos venezolanos en este tipo de carreras: literal le está dejando el pelero atrás…) para seguir pasando cada fila de autos mientras que pasaba uno de ellos que es un compacto disfrutaban la música que sonaba en la radio sin saber que Kabuto los paso para llegar hasta donde estaba en movimiento el camino transportador vehículos que se encontraba el Worm arácnido quien noto al Rider que se pone a un lado del vehículo y ve a su contrincante para decir:

-¡Clock Up! (Mientras acciona un botón especial en el lado izquierdo del cinturón)

[Aquí se culmina la canción de fondo]

 **CLOCK UP**

Y de un salto, tanto Kabuto como el Worm arácnido comienzan a luchar a alta velocidad haciendo que todo a su alrededor se vuelva lento mientras que repentinamente en el aire se pueden ver como ambos repartían golpes entre sí hasta que se ve que de una parada el Rider aleja a su contrincante hasta llegar a los vehículos que transportaba el camión para seguir con su pelea entre ellos, mientras que el Worm atacaba varias veces al Rider quien esquivo cada golpe de su contrincante para dar una serie de patadas mientras iba de camino al pavimento de la autopista quien de alguna manera pudo evitar la caída y seguir con el combate ante el Rider quien de una manera inmediata esquiva el ataque del Worm quien recibe una patada en la boca de su estómago y va de lleno hacia la ventana trasera de un automóvil quien se mueve por toda la fuerza de impacto saliendo del camión que lo transportaba aprovechando que salta hacia dicho automóvil que con el peso del Worm cae de cara hacia el pavimento y se va del lugar, aunque estaba en una velocidad alta, Kabuto vio que ese vehículo iba a impactar hacia uno que venía en la misma dirección y da un salto rápidamente hacia ese vehículo, exactamente en el capo ya que justo en ese momento…

 **CLOCK OVER**

Todo vuelve a la velocidad normal, Rias y Raynare estaban vigilantes desde el aire sin que las personas no llegaran a notar mientras que en la autopista el automóvil choco de lleno ante que se impactó con el que cayó del camión donde había sido transportado mientras que el Worm veía todo para que los vehículos que pasaban en la autopista rápidamente se cambiaran de carril para evitar un accidente, entre ellos estaba un conductor de una grúa especializada en construcción que repentinamente ve lo que paso y dice:

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? (Repentinamente vuelve a poner su vista para seguir conduciendo) ¡¿HOEH?!

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué el conductor de esa grúa reacciono de esa manera? Sucede que en un gancho que puede extenderse mecánicamente del vehículo mencionado se encontraban los dos hombres que estaban dentro del vehículo para que Kabuto los salvara y aprovecho que antes se acabara el tiempo del Clock Up, con las capuchas de sus chaquetas los dejo enganchados mientras que se levantaba de la parte cercana de la grúa hacia el gancho daba un salto desde la altura del largo viaducto siendo visto por el Worm quien inmediatamente de su mano saca telarañas para llevarse los dos vehículos mientras que el Rider repentinamente se vuelve lenta su caída para que diga:

-¡No active el Clock Up para que fuera lenta la caída!

Pero para su sorpresa, Rias quien estaba volando lo atrapo en el aire hasta que sus pies pisen tierra firme de un terreno extenso que tenía una edificación que estaba algo destruida anteriormente para que la pelirroja diga:

-No me esperaba que tengas tendencias suicidas…

-Kabuto: Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

-Rias: De alguna manera llamaste mi atención. Por eso…

Sorpresivamente Kabuto ve que el Worm venía con los dos vehículos mientras empuja a Rias y exclama:

-¡Cuidado!

Mientras se aleja de ella para que tome un salto y vuela en el aire para que vea que el Worm le lanzo los dos vehículos para aplastar al Rider quien salta hacia una zona de escombros para que no le llegarán a aplastarlo y uno de los automóviles cayó ligeramente cerca donde se ocultó el Rider para que luego explotaran para quemar lo que se encontraba ahí, Raynare llega al lugar mientras seguía volando para que diga:

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

Mientras que Rias estaba sorprendida porque el Rider la empujara pero la salvó para que pise tierra firme y sus alas de demonio desaparezcan para comenzar a caminar hacia lo que posiblemente estaba el cuerpo del Rider y decía:

-Sí que luchaste bien, por eso me encargaré personalmente que tu nueva vida como demonio tenga júbilo. Y tendrás que trabajar para mí en alcanzarlo.

Pero repentinamente ve que el Worm que ya tomaba dirección, voltea su mirada hacia donde está el Rider quien cerca de donde estaba, Rias estaba a unos pasos de encontrarlo y Raynare desde el aire no muy lejos de pisar tierra firme ve algo que abre completamente los ojos para sorprenderla, al mismo tiempo que la chica pelirroja demonio tiene igual o mayor sorpresa de los dos personajes previamente mencionados.

(Insertar música de fondo: Kamen Rider Kabuto OST: Rider Kick)

Y era que entre el humo y las llamas entre el vehículo, se podía ver a Kabuto que se pone de pie inmediatamente, y pone su mirada hacia el Worm para tomar unos pasos saliendo de los escombros y detenerse para desafiarlo quien el Worm arácnido quien no elimino al Rider, rápidamente va hacía el para atacarlo pero Kabuto lo esquiva para darle un golpe en la boca de su estómago y otro por la espalda para que caiga de lleno ante los escombros asombrando a la chica pelirroja demonio y a la ángel caído quienes ven que el Rider se encontraba a espaldas de su contrincante aprovechando que estaba tirado entre los escombros para accionar tres botones en secuencia en su Zecter:

 **ONE TWO THREE**

Mientras que Kabuto colocaba su Zecter de la misma manera en que se transformó solo para tener su mano derecha cerca de dicho elemento en el cinturón para decir estas dos palabras:

-Rider… ¡Kick!

Mientras acciona el cuerno del Zecter como si fuera una palanca repentinamente una serie de luces sale en su modo actual y comienza a emanarse una energía desde dicho elemento para que se escuche una voz indicando lo siguiente:

 **RIDER KICK**

Mientras que Kabuto preparaba su ataque, el Worm arácnido va de lleno a atacar al Rider por la espalda pero desde el Zecter, la misma energía que se estaba emanando llega hasta las vísceras y el cuerno de la máscara previo a que el Worm le llegara a atacarlo, la energía que emanaba el Zecter llega rápidamente hasta la pierna derecha de Kabuto y de inmediato comienza a dar un giro para conectarle una patada en un lado del rostro con toda la carga que fue hacia esa extremidad del cuerpo del Rider para que el Worm la reciba de lleno para poner una rodilla en el piso mientras que Kabuto terminaba de hacer su patada giratoria para que el lugar sea rodeado de una gran explosión de flamas azules para que Rias y Raynare protejan sus ojos para que se extingan esas llamas y vean entre el denso humo al Rider que hacía una pose que su mano izquierda estaba cercana al Zecter mientras que su mano derecha apuntaba al cielo.

(Aquí se acaba la música de fondo)

Mientras que el humo bajaba su densidad, Kabuto lentamente bajaba su mano derecha para que diga en su mente:

 _Papá… mamá… esto fue por ustedes…_

Luego de culminar su pensamiento para caminar un poco hacia el frente, Kabuto se detiene momentáneamente mientras su mirada se mueve hacia su lado izquierdo para ver a Rias que poco a poco se acercaba hasta donde se acercaba el Rider que cambia su mirada hacia su lado derecho para ver que Raynare estaba en el aire con sus alas pero estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ver, pero su asombro se cambia ya que comienza a emanar una lanza de luz que va hacia su objetivo y pensando que eso puede haber lidiado su trabajo, Rias al notar eso hace emanar una esfera oscura con colores rojos que va hacia la dirección de la lanza que tira hacia Kabuto que solo dice dos palabras antes de cualquier acción:

-Clock Up…

Y justo cuando Kabuto acciona uno de los botones del cinturón para que se active la habilidad de Clock Up, los ataques de Rias y Raynare se impactan entre sí para mostrarse una explosión en el lugar pensando que de una manera accidental en el caso de la pelirroja y un trabajo terminado causando la muerte y librando una amenaza en los de su especie en el caso de la pelinegra pensando que haya ocurrido algo, pero ven que el Rider no se encontraba en el lugar en donde estaba ya que…

 **CLOCK OVER**

Aprovecho el activar el Clock Up unos momentos antes para buscar la motocicleta que todavía estaba en el viaducto de la autopista mientras se monta para tomar velocidad y rumbo con ella para que las dos chicas tomen vuelo rápido y ven que Kabuto ya se marchaba en el horizonte para que Raynare empiece a seguir al Rider mientras dice en su mente:

-¡No vas a escapar!

Mientras que Rias hace aparecer un sello de comunicación para decir:

-Sigan viendo hasta que lugar se dirige ese hombre con armadura roja para que vayamos todos a conocerlo.

Para que recuerde como lo empujo y lo salvara de una posible muerte segura y diga la pelirroja en su mente:

 _No sé qué tienes, chico. Pero me intriga el saber a qué te enfrentaste y quizás puedo ayudarte y a cambio que entres en mi séquito._

Y de ahí se marcha del lugar mediante un sello mágico.

* * *

Casi llega el atardecer a la ciudad y se puede ver como quedo el lugar luego de la batalla entre Kabuto y el Worm para que gente de ZECT pueda limpiar el desastre ocurrido sin que haya testigos, entre la gente de dicha organización, podemos ver que se encontraba Chiaki un tanto adolorido por lo que paso hace unas horas y ve a Jin que le entrega una botella de una bebida refrescante conocida y dice:

-Buen trabajo, Kushida-kun.

-Chiaki: Igualmente, Oozora-san

Repentinamente Nobuta le da una palmada en la espalda a Chiaki mientras dice:

-Sí que debes ser alguien loco o valiente para ir tu solo hasta ese nido de Worms.

-Chiaki: Pero al menos ya lo eliminaron los que nacieron y que una parte del personal fue a donde estaba el nido.

Repentinamente Nanami va hacia Chiaki para que diga:

-¿Realmente es cierto que viste a Ise-kun con el Zecter?

-Chiaki: Sí, hasta puedo asegurarme que los derrotó. Por cierto, le entregue el sobre…

Al escuchar lo que menciono Chiaki, Nanami sonríe a pesar que mantiene una actitud seria para que diga:

-Ya veo, entonces luego de esto hablaremos con él. Apuesto que también tiene unas cosas que debe decirnos.

Mientras que parte del personal de ZECT termina de examinar lo ocurrido, vemos que Chiaki, Nanami, Jin y Nobuta van hacia la furgoneta y comienzan a tomar rumbo hacia un lugar que ellos deben ir.

* * *

De vuelta con Kabuto, llego con la motocicleta hasta una especie de mirador que se puede ver toda la ciudad de Kuoh desde ahí para que el Rider estacione la motocicleta y se baje de ella para ver que se encontraba una especie de casillero especial dentro de una especie de estatua que la llave dentro del sobre lo hace abrir y que dentro del mismo se encontraba un casco y un par de guantes haciendo que Kabuto coloque el Zecter en la posición que uso para transformarse pero se desactiva su transformación para ver a Issei quien no se da cuenta que Rias junto con su clan lo siguieron hasta el mirador mientras que están entre los arbustos para que la pelirroja diga:

-¿Así que este es el chico llamado Hyoudou Issei?

-Koneko: Sí, Buchou. A pesar que es un estudiante recién transferido de la academia, parece que es muy popular.

-Yuuto: Me parece bien que pueda integrarse al club, Buchou.

-Akeno: Ara, ara… y tal como lo mencionaste, Rias. Que él pueda ser el miembro que falta como nuestro hermanito menor…

Mientras que entre una zona arbolada se puede ver a Raynare oculta quien dice en su mente:

 _Aunque me pidieron que lo matara, aún me parece ilógico que alguien te tenga ese poder y sepa pelear sea quien pidió los altos mandos para eliminarlo, pero esos seres…_

Repentinamente ven al Kabuto Zecter que le dice a Issei:

-¡Sí que fue un día alocado, Ise-kun! Primero una cita, luego que te siguieran esas chicas y al final derrotaste a un nido de Worms.

-Issei: Es cierto que fue un día alocado…

(Insertar música de fondo: TRON Legacy [o El legado] OST: Daft Punk – Overture)

Repentinamente Issei ve el ocaso desde el mirador y en el rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se coloca los guantes para que el Kabuto Zecter lo note y va hacia el castaño diciendo:

-¿Qué sucede, Ise-kun?

-Issei: No es nada, es que recordé algo que vi hace tiempo en una película.

-Kabuto Zecter: Ya veo, ¿y que te hace recordar?

-Issei (mientras guardaba el cinturón en el bolso): Hace tiempo recordé una frase de una película que vi con mis padres y escuche que decía: "un gran poder con lleva a una gran responsabilidad". Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez en el parque que estaba cerca del cementerio hace siete años.

Mientras que los que estaban escondidos se sorprenden por lo que menciono Issei para que escuchen al Kabuto Zecter decir:

-Aunque a veces ese poder puede causar que cualquiera pueda estar sediento de poder. Pero no es tu caso… vi como estabas atento a las personas y a tu alrededor, sabiendo que esto te estaba esperando tarde o temprano.

-Issei: Lo sé, ya que he estado entrenando desde el momento que me dijiste que ibas a vincular tu poder conmigo y además…

Mientras veía el atardecer, Issei recuerda cómo fue que le dieron esa noticia que se quedaba huérfano hace siete años para apretar el puño derecho fuertemente y que diga:

-No quiero que nadie pase por lo que pasé hace tiempo. Pero si no te hubiera encontrado, no sé qué me sucedería.

-Kabuto Zecter: Lo sé. Pero creo que debemos irnos a casa.

-Issei (mientras se colocaba su casco): Es cierto… (Mientras que lo abre para que el Kabuto Zecter se meta en el bolso y active su modo de suspensión) ya que hay algo que todavía Nanami-nee y yo debemos hablar…

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Issei se monta en la motocicleta y comienza a irse del mirador para dejar a los presentes intrigados sobre lo ocurrido hace siete años que tiene vinculación ese escarabajo y el castaño quien se alejó del lugar, mientras que Raynare estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que menciono Issei para que diga en su mente:

 _Tengo que saber más…_

Y toma vuelo para seguir a Issei sin que se diera cuenta, por otro lado con Rias y su clan también estaban sorprendidos por lo que menciono el castaño y Yuuto dice:

-Bien, Buchou. ¿Cuál es su plan?

-Rias: Lo importante es saber eso que dijo que pasó hace siete años. Koneko, tendrás que observarlo de nuevo y cualquier cosa que pueda involucrar con ese ángel caído me lo informas.

-Koneko: Sí, Buchou.

-Akeno: Ara, ara… pero quizás debemos hablar con él cuando llegue el lunes.

-Rias: Lo sé, Akeno. Pero quiero saber todo sobre lo que lo vincula…

Mientras que los demás asientan lo que menciono Rias, junto con ella se marchan del lugar con un sello mágico para que la cámara de nueva cuenta enfoque a Issei quien estaba conduciendo la motocicleta para seguir su rumbo.

(Aquí se culmina la canción de fondo)

* * *

Ya la noche ha llegado a la ciudad, las luces artificiales de los postes alumbran las calles para que veamos que cerca de la casa donde vive Issei vemos al castaño que detiene su motocicleta cerca del lugar en donde vive para ver que a la distancia hay una furgoneta en algunas calles a la distancia para que el castaño diga en su mente:

 _Qué raro. No me esperaba que alguien más estacionara un vehículo cerca de la casa._

Mientras que Issei abre la reja se puede ver que Nanami abre la puerta para ver al castaño llegar y decir:

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Ah, Nanami-nee. Estoy en casa, ¿cómo te fue en el día de hoy?

-Nanami: Me fue bien, pasaron cosas alocadas en el trabajo como siempre. Pero pasa, de seguro estás algo cansado luego de la cita.

-Issei: Ahora que lo mencionas, de seguro preparas una bebida caliente.

-Nanami (sorprendida): ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Issei: Por el olor. Ya que es chocolate caliente…

-Nanami (quien se ríe): Como siempre tus gustos nunca fallan, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Dudo que a nadie dentro de la familia Hyoudou no puede negarle un poco de tu delicioso chocolate caliente, Nanami-nee…

Mientras que Nanami se ríe por lo que Issei menciono, le pide al castaño que entre a la casa para que pueda servirle una taza de la bebida mencionada, pero a la distancia podemos ver a Koneko quien escucho el nombre de la bebida y de alguna manera con su actitud un tanto de que no le interesa nada, se le sale un tanto de agua en la boca para que de un sello mágico de comunicación en una de las orejas de la chica para que se escuche la voz de Rias decir:

- _Concéntrate, Koneko-chan. Sé que te gusta comer y a veces se te antoja probar algunas cosas._

-Koneko: Sí, Buchou. Pero es chocolate caliente…

-Rias: _¿Y que hay con esa bebida?_

-Koneko (quien repentinamente se le ve brillo en su rostro): Que es una de mis bebidas favoritas…

Mientras que con Koneko se puede ver desde el techo de una casa cercana a la que vive Issei, en la calle podemos ver a Raynare que estaba algunas cuadras de donde está el castaño y que estaba bajo el disfraz de Amano Yuuma quien dice:

-Me intriga saber lo que sabe Issei sobre lo que lucho ante esos seres, y tal vez llegue a considerar en no matarlo…

Ahora dentro de la residencia Hyoudou, vemos a Issei quien disfruta una buena taza del chocolate caliente hecho por Nanami quien dice:

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita, Ise-kun?

-Issei: La disfrute, a pesar que era una cita de amigos con una chica quien la ayude hace tiempo cuando estaba en Amity y para ella fue una forma de agradecer por haberla ayudado en ese entonces.

-Nanami: Ya veo, pero no tienes algo más que te haya pasado hoy, ¿o sí?

Mientras que luego de la pregunta de Nanami, la peli azul oscuro ve que Issei pone la taza de que tomaba el chocolate caliente y toma un largo respiro para que el castaño diga:

-A decir verdad, Nanami-nee… hay una cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo.

Al escuchar eso, Nanami se sorprende por lo que menciono Issei mientras dice:

-Vaya… pero esto debe ser una coincidencia, Ise-kun.

Repentinamente, ven que a la sala llegan tres hombres para la sorpresa del castaño ya que dos de ellos aún no son conocidos para Issei, pero uno sí quien resulta ser Chiaki para que el castaño diga:

-¿Chiaki-san? Nanami-nee, ¿qué sucede aquí?

-Nanami: No te preocupes, Ise-kun. Si tú dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ya que también nosotros queremos hablar contigo sobre algo que te vincula… Kamen Rider Kabuto.

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Nanami: Todo a su tiempo, Ise-kun. Hablemos… y esta vez digamos todo lo que hemos ocultado hace tiempo.

Con lo mencionado de Nanami, no queda otro camino. Todos los misterios sobre el por qué Issei tiene el cinturón que puede vincular al Kabuto Zecter para transformarse en Kamen Rider Kabuto, además que Chiaki, Jin y Nobuta quieren saber lo que tiene este chico sin saber que hay otras personas que están completamente interesadas por lo mostrado hace unas horas por el castaño y ese extraño escarabajo que aún mantiene oculto en su bolso.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos... me partí la cabeza para hacerlo, pero hasta aquí no más!**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡FUE BUENÍSIMO!**

 **Muchas gracias, chicas (haciendo una reverencia) a proposito, como ya están en la parte final necesito de su ayuda...**

 **-Pinkie (emocionada): ¡¿DE NUESTRA AYUDA?!**

 **-Rainbow: Por fin ya ha llegado el momento de que pueda destacarme genialmente en la historia.**

 **-Fluttershy: Chicas, creo que Ryucader-san no se refiere a nuestra ayuda.**

 **-Rarity: Es cierto, aunque pensaba que ibas a incluirnos en tu historia.**

 **Hace un tiempo mencione que no lo haría ya que tengo mis propias ideas, además que con Izanagi han hecho varias locuras.**

 **-Aj: Entonces, ¿a quienes pediras ayuda?**

 **-Twilight: Creo que se refiere a los lectores, chicas.**

 **En efecto, Twily. Ya que como saben que Kamen Rider Kabuto DxD tenemos a un Issei que es netamente humano, me hace sacar tres preguntas que son vitales ya que pueden vincularse con la historia:**

 **1.- Ya que mencione lo de Issei y además que no estará dentro del séquito de Rias, ¿quién o quienes les gustaría que fueran parte de su séquito?**

 **2.- ¿Les gustaría que Issei tuviera a Ddraig y que use la Boosted Gear? Si no, ¿a quién ven como el más indicado?**

 **-Pinkie: Eso ya que la historia no sigue el cannon de DxD como tal**

 **En efecto, pero hay algo que quiero incluir que se dío en la serie original de Kabuto que es la tercera pregunta:**

 **Como muchos saben, había una chica que estaba muy relacionada con Tendou que era Kusakabe Hiyori ya que tienen una fuerte vinculación en la historia y tengo ganas de incluir a un personaje parecido a ella, será una chica de un anime que se basará de ella y tomaré su imagen para que sea la chica como Hiyori.**

 **-Twilight: Eso será dificil ya que en el cannon de DxD no hay nadie así.**

 **¿Y por qué creé este maxi-cross? Ya que hay varias chicas que puedo basarme para que sea Satonaka Hiyori, quien ese será el nombre del personaje femenino que incluiré próximamente y la pregunta, ya que me desvié por mucho es: ¿cual chica de un anime pueden ver que sea la candidata perfecta a que sea Satonaka Hiyori? Tienen al menos mas tardar que terminando el episodio 6 cierran las postulaciones de las chicas que ustedes quieren elegir para que sean las candidatas, luego habrá una votación y la chica quien resulte electa será Satonaka Hiyori.**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡YA TENEMOS A UNA CANDIDATA!**

 **Aún es algo temprano, pero chicos, déjenme en los reviews o en un mensaje privado a que chica de que anime quieren que sea el personaje femenino que menciono. Ojo, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance.**

 **-Pinkie: Un momento, ¿también la planeas incluir en el harem de Issei?**

 **Tal vez sí o tal vez no, tengo que verlo y pensarlo bien. Bueno chicos, gracias por leer el cap, y antes que se me olvide les recuerdo si también tienen a alguien en mente para que fuera alguien vital en la historia o que sea Kamen Rider, con gusto leeré sus peticiones, comentarios y saludos, sin más me tengo que despedir. HASTA OTRA!**


	3. Revelaciones, sorpresas y dilemas

_**Repentinamente vemos a Ryucader23 quien tiene los ojos abiertos como platos mientras estaba viendo algo en la PC para estar en completo shock...**_

 **Increíble** **... entiendo que mi historia sea muy buena, pero no me espere tanta aceptación de la gente... (al escuchar eso, Pinkie Pie se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Ryucader23 para ver lo que mencionó)**

 **-Pinkie: Ryu-kun! A ver... (y abre los ojos para exclamar) ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA!**

 **NO DE NUEVO!**

 **-Twilight: Qué le pasó ahora a Pinkie, Ryucader-san?**

 **-Aj: Por qué tanto alboroto hace Pinkie para que haga de repente una fiesta?**

 **Entiendo que esto sea digno de festejar, pero no me esperaba esto... MÁS DE 900 VISTAS EN LOS DOS EPISODIOS Y QUE SEA LA HISTORIA DE MI PERFIL QUE TIENE MÁS SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS! NO SÉ QUE DECIR, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

 **-Fluttershy: Tan... Tan... TANTAS PERSONAS SIGUEN LA HISTORIA?!**

 **-Rarity: Querido, esto merece un logro a tu arduo esfuerzo.**

 **Y eso que en menos de una semana pude completa el episodio. Aunque quería hacerlo antes, pero mi madre, como siempre tiene otros planes.**

 **-Rainbow: Maratón de novelas turcas? (Mientras que Ryucader asentia con la cabeza mientras tenía el rostro azul para que Rainbow suspire cansada) Entiendo que tu madre le gusten mucho esas novelas.**

 **Como no tenemos televisor por ahora, este es su método para entretenerse, pero ya saben lo malo, DURA UN EPISODIO LO MISMO QUE UNA PELÍCULA, DOS HORAS! Sé que muchos querían que subiera, tal caso de playmanatrix que lo haga rapido, pero creo que debo decir esto tanto en ingles como en español lo siguiente:**

 **Sé que quieren que haga rápido el siguiente episodio de la historia, qué sucede? Tengo aparte de esta otras que están publicadas en dos paginas web conocidas para publicar este tipo de historias, aunque me alegra que te guste y me ayude a crear pronto nuevos episodios, eso sí, con tiempo por lo mencionado de las otras historias que actualizo cada cierto tiempo cuando culmino un episodio de ellas, aparte que les recuerdo esas palabras: todos tenemos una vida que tenemos que llevar todo lo que siempre vemos y hacemos.**

 **I know you want me to make the next episode of the story fast, what happens? I have apart from this others that are published in two well-known websites to publish this type of stories, although I'm glad you like it and help me create new episodes soon, yes, with time for the aforementioned of the other stories that I updated each Some time when I complete an episode of them, other than I remember those words: we all have a life that we have to carry everything we always see and do**

 **-Pinkie: Eso significa que ya tienes listo un nuevo episodio?! Otra razón para hacer la fiesta**

 **No creo que haya tanto para hacer la fiesta, ah, de Ronaldc V2 ya tiene su opinon sobre que sí Issei tendrá a Ddraig, pues si lo va a tener siguiendo el cannon original y de paso, ya tengo una idea de como será las cosas. Y antes que se me olvide por la chica que pide para el papel... CHICAS, LA PIZARRA, POR FAVOR! (Mientras que las Mane Six traen una pizarra que actualmente tiene anotados cuatro nombres en ella)**

 **-Aj: Aquí está, vaquero. Esos cuatro nombres son...**

 **Les recuerdo que están abiertas las peticiones para que me digan que chica de cualquier anime les gustaría que fuera que tome el papel de Satonaka Hiyori, tanto aquí como en Wattpad (que pueden seguirme como Ryucader_23) por ahora hay cuatro postuladas que son las siguientes:**

 **-Yatogami Tohka de Date a Live**

 **-Misaka Mikoto de las series de To Aru (Index, Railgun y Accelerator -sí, tiene manga la última en mención y tendrá anime-)**

 **-Kaname Madoka de Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **-Asami Lillith de Trinity Seven (anime que debo anotar en mi ya alargada lista de animes en espera a ver)**

 **Aunque les dije que las chicas que van a postular para el papel cierran el sexto episodio** **, decidí que cerrarán antes de que publique el sépitmo para que estén más a gusto, para que se de la votación que avisaré el plazo de tiempo y quien será la ganadora. Aunque si hay pocas postuladas debo agregar las otras para que tengamos variedad. Otro punto, bien les dije que en parte seguirá los cannons de Kabuto y DxD pero habrá porcentajes que podrían estar de la siguiente fórmula que pienso que es la ideal:**

 **Habrá capítulos que mayormente tendrán un porcentaje mayor del cannon de Kabuto o de DxD dependiendo la historia y otros en neto originales creados por este servilleta.**

 **-Fluttershy: Bueno solo queda esperar como lo emplearas todo**

 **Sí... ah, antes que se me pase tenemos que recordar lo siguiente**

 **-Ranbow: Que esta historia es basada en las series de Kamen Rider Kabuto y High School DxD.**

 **-Rarity: Y otros animes vinculados a la historia que se verán próximamente tienen sus derechos reservados.**

 **-Twilight: Y aquí tienen la siguiente tabla para que no se pierdan ningún detalle de la historia**

-Personaje hablando

 _Personaje hablando en su mente_

 _-Personaje que habla por teléfono o parte de una conversación del pasado_

 **-Seres especiales**

 **INDICACIÓN QUE HACE EL ZECTER Y ACCIÓN VINCULADA DESDE EL CINTURÓN**

 **Ahora bien, recuerdan como terminó el episodio anterior? Eso lo quería terminar con ese detalle previo a la conversación que tendrán Issei junto con Nanami y sus compañeros de ZECT. Aparte del conocimiento de algunos seres sobre naturales del asunto de los Worms, dicho esto sin más nada que decir, tienen que hacer lo que las chicas dirán ahora mismo...**

 **-Las Mane Six: A LEER SE HA DICHO...!**

* * *

Previo a que Issei regresara a su casa luego de la cita, la revelación de Yuuma siendo un ángel caído llamado Raynare, la aparición de Rias Gremory y su batalla ante los Worms que tuvo que encarar, vemos en una furgoneta a Jin quien la manejaba junto con Chiaki, Nobuta y Nanami quien la última en mención dice:

-Así que, ¿le diste el sobre a Ise-kun luego que se llevará la motocicleta?

-Chiaki: Sí. Pienso que ya debió haber vencido a los Worms que hayan salido de ese nido en esa zona, Kanzaki-san.

-Nobuta: Lo que no me explico es que cómo llegó hasta ese lugar sabiendo que estaba en una cita con una chica por lo que nos contó Kanzaki.

-Jin: De seguro el Zecter le avisó que había problemas.

Todos los presentes al escuchar las palabras de Jin quedan incrédulos mientras que el hombre que continuaba conduciendo la furgoneta decía:

-Recuerden que el profesor Hyoudou instaló un radar especial si aparecían los Worms en cada Zecter que desarrollaba un sensor tipo radar cuando uno de ellos se encuentra en un rango mayor de 10 kilómetros previo a avisar a quien lo porta.

-Chiaki: Un momento, Oozora-san, ¿lo que acaba de decir…?

-Nobuta (en shock): ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepas algo así?! ¡Eso es único a aquellos que ZECT eligió detalladamente para que fueran los portadores de esos Zecters!

-Jin: Debo recordarle que nos avisó que esos Zecters desarrollados por el profesor Hyoudou, quien pensaba más que ellos tuvieran la libertad de elegir a sus portadores.

-Nobuta (molesto): ¡Y eso repudio mil veces! ¡Esos Zecters no pueden tener voluntad propia para elegir a sus portadores!

-Chiaki: Dudo que no podamos hacer nada. Esa fue su voluntad, pero debemos ver como hablamos con él, Kanzaki-san.

Mientras que se ve a una pensativa Nanami sobre lo que habló unos días atrás con Mitsuba Yakumo siendo una de las cabezas de la organización para que diga:

-Le vamos a decir todo lo que se ha ocultado. Y pienso que Ise-kun nos revelará por cuanto tiempo supo que sería el portador del Kabuto Zecter.

Mientras que Nobuta y Chiaki asientan en señal de aceptar lo dicho por Nanami, Jin sigue conduciendo el vehículo hasta llegar a la casa donde vive la peli azul con Issei, que haciendo terminar una mirada al pasado, vemos al castaño que se encuentra en la sala quien ve a su hermana no sanguínea y representante con sus compañeros de la organización para que diga:

-Nanami-nee… sabía que estabas en algo, pero no pensé que estuvieras con Kushida-san sobre lo que pasa con los Worms.

-Nanami: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Issei (quien comienza a buscar algo que se encuentra en su bolso): Digamos que alguien me lo menciono muchas veces, ya que hace tiempo tengo algo que lo vincula.

Con esa duda en mente, los presentes ven como Issei del bolso que tenía sacaba dos elementos que uno es el cinturón, haciendo que Jin y especialmente Nobuta quien ve ese elemento y dice:

-Chico… ¡¿desde cuando tienes ese cinturón?!

Mientras que ignoraba esa exclamación de Nobuta, Issei saca otro elemento haciendo que los presentes, a excepción de Chiaki abran los ojos a tal punto que se quieren salir para que en su respectivo momento digan:

-Jin: Ese es…

-Nanami: Era verdad…

-Nobuta (quien lo negaba): No… no, ¡no, no y mil veces no! ¡¿Cómo es que un chico como tú puede tener al Zecter que casi nadie pudo tener?!

Para la molestia de Nobuta quien continuaba negando lo que estaba viendo mientras que Issei diga:

-Me imagino que ya saben que son estás cosas, ¿no?

-Jin: El cinturón que vincula a un Zecter para transformarse y usar el Masked Rider System.

-Chiaki: Aunque lo he visto antes, me sorprende que tengas esos dos elementos.

-Nobuta (enojado): ¡¿Cómo rayos que alguien como tu tenga estos aparatos importantes en la mesa?! ¡Son algo tan vital para que un chico de preparatoria lo tenga usando!

Pero repentinamente, Nobuta es golpeado en el rostro, pero para sorpresa de los presentes que ven al Kabuto Zecter que estaba volando y decía:

-Hey, ¿puede parar? ¡Ise me dejaba en modo de suspensión hasta que este viejo gritón molesto exclame así!

-Nobuta: ¡¿Cómo que viejo gritón?! ¡Tengo apenas 30 años de edad!

-Chiaki: En verdad ese Zecter puede hablar…

-Nanami: ¿Es cierto?

Al notar eso, el Zecter vuela hasta donde se encuentra Nanami quien ve como el escarabajo metálico dice:

-Me sorprende que seas de alguna manera la hermana mayor de Ise-kun luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Nanami: ¿De todo lo que ha pasado?

Repentinamente escuchan a Issei decir:

-Sucede que el cinturón que están viendo en la mesa resultó ser el último regalo que me dejaron mis padres luego de que dejaran el mundo por lo ocurrido en Shibuya.

Y todos los presentes ante la respuesta de Issei, los que estaban vinculados con ZECT solo pudieron pensar en un hecho que pasó que fallecieron miles de personas incluyendo los padres del castaño que trabajan en esa zona de Tokio en ese entonces hace siete años conocido el hecho como "la caída de Shibuya" para que diga el castaño lo siguiente:

-Sucede que cuando estábamos en el cementerio, recuerdo cuando estaba con mis abuelos mientras estaban en vida, conocimos a Nanami-nee quien era una compañera de trabajo de mis padres, aunque no sabía en ese momento de que era. Era una especie de ultimo regalo que ellos me dieron con una carta con sus últimas palabras.

-Nanami (quien capta las palabras de Issei): Ahora que lo mencionas, Ise-kun…

Repentinamente Nanami tiene flashes del pasado que tenía la caja que le entregaba a Issei mientras se iba con sus abuelos para dejarlo solo sin molestarlo para que el castaño tome el cinturón y diga:

-Cuando vi el nombre de ZECT en la caja, no sabía en ese entonces en que me estaba metiendo hasta que vi el cinturón que estaba dentro de ella.

Al escuchar eso, no esperaban que a una edad temprana y luego de saber que quedó huérfano tuviera algo tan vital como ese cinturón mientras que los demás se sorprendieron para que Nobuta diga sorprendido:

-Tu padre… ¿te entregó el cinturón en esa caja? ¡¿Y el Zecter?!

-Issei: En ningún momento Kabuto Zecter estaba dentro de la caja, estaba volando justo cuando terminaba de leer la carta de mis padres y sacar el cinturón de ahí.

-Jin, Nanami, Chiaki y Nobuta (sorprendidos): ¡¿En serio?!

Mientras que Issei asiente con la cabeza en señal positiva de respuesta, el Kabuto Zecter quien seguía volando en la sala dice:

-Sucede que sentía que el cinturón que vinculaba mi poder estaba en otro lado, pero resulta ser que Ise-kun lo tenía cuando se encontraba en esa sala.

Mientras que Issei se levanta en donde estaba sentado diciendo:

-Luego de que Nanami-nee se fuera con mis abuelos, de repente alguien parecido a mí que en ese entonces era parecido a una edad de la que tengo ahora o aun mayor me dijo sobre lo que el camino que tomaré en ese entonces. Y el sobre que me está esperando algo, pero debía estar preparado.

-Chiaki: Entonces, ¿te transformaste con el Kabuto Zecter cuando nos encontramos por primera vez?

-Issei: Es que me preparé de antemano.

-Nanami: ¿Cómo? Si hubiera sido que me hubiera dado cuenta antes, ZECT te hubiera puesto en una mejor condición.

-Chiaki: Espere, Kanzaki-san. En ese entonces era un niño…

-Nobuta: Aunque estoy molesto que sea el chico que aparte de que porte el Kabuto Zecter y sea el hijo del profesor Hyoudou, Kushida-kun tiene razón. En ese entonces era un niño.

-Jin: Pero de seguro estuvo entrenando arduamente.

Issei asiente con la cabeza para que el Kabuto Zecter diga:

-Ya que la primera vez que nos conocimos luego de que Ise-kun me siguiera le mencioné que debía prepararse hasta este momento.

-Nanami: ¿Y ese momento fue?

-Issei: Como lo dijo Kabuto Zecter, fue hace siete años cuando me encontré por primera vez con él. Y cada año que se cumplía la muerte de mis padres estaba cerca de la lápida…

Los presentes no esperaban las palabras de Issei quien les menciono algo de vital importancia sobre el Zecter ya que no esperaban que hace siete años hubiera salido del laboratorio dentro de las instalaciones de ZECT luego de la caída de Shibuya para ya conocer a quien sería su portador. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes se daba cuenta que una especie de gatito pequeño estaba viendo lo que ocurría desde el patio y una especie de sello mágico se encuentra en la sala que vinculan a Koneko y Raynare quienes estaban en una distancia prudencial desde la casa del castaño, mientras que la peli blanca se mantenía neutra por lo que ha escuchado para avisarle a su líder. En cambio, la pelinegra estaba en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar en esa conversación y en su mente dice:

 _¿Realmente eso pasó hace siete años? Supe que un meteorito se impactó en alguna parte de Japón. Pero no pensaba que estaba vinculado en algo más…_

Mientras toma el disfraz de Amano Yuuma para que vaya a caminar hacia la casa del castaño para que diga:

-No haré nada imprudente. Quiero saber de eso lo que pasó hoy y que pudo luchar a la par de esas cosas…

Para que Raynare este un tanto cerca en la casa de Issei, pero ahora duda si es un enemigo a eliminar por lo que representa para su raza o un aliado por lo que demostró cuando enfrentó a los Worms.

* * *

Insertar canción: NEXT LEVEL – YU-KI [TRF] (TV Edit.)

Repentinamente unas alas se aparecen tapando la escena anterior, pero tres agujeros se aparecen para luego revelar una especie de armadura que refleja un rostro de una chica pelirroja en un costado del pecho que tiene un logo de ZECT que estaba entre un dibujo de un escarabajo rojo, en la espalda otro rostro de una chica pelinegra en una parte trasera de la armadura, otro rostro de una chica de cabellos rubios en una parte de una pierna que mostraba una mano y una chica de cabellos plateados cortos en un costado de la máscara al ritmo de la canción para que luego esas alas que aparecían en el principio fuesen cortadas por alguien que porta la armadura de un corte mediante que los pétalos de flores se dejan caen. Mientras que suena más la música de fondo, estamos en una especie de local que se aparecen unos monstruos y uno que posee una armadura más ligera se aparece que toma diversos lados de su máscara y se puede notar que todo el lugar estaba detenido en el tiempo excepto quien posee esa armadura que da un salto desapareciendo para luego estar manejando una motocicleta que hace una quema de llantas para tomar velocidad y salir de lugar en un flash de luz para que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

 _Kimi ga negau_ _koto nara subete ga genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

( **Todos tus deseos que sueñas pueden hacerse realidad** )

Y en ese flash de luz vemos a Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra caminando con la mirada fija hacia la cámara mientras que es visto por Nanami por un lado acompañado por Oozora Jin quien vestía un traje formal, Kushida Chiaki con una especie de manos libres en otro y lejos de los presentes se encontraban Rias y su clan que ve una especie de escarabajo rojo metálico que va volando hasta donde se encuentra Issei quien lo toma en su mano derecha.

 _Erabashi mono naraba_

( **Sí es que tú eres el elegido** )

Mientras que lo toma, Raynare que estaba en su disfraz de Amano Yuuma y Asia Argento se sorprenden al ver que el castaño aparece pero todo el lugar desaparece y a la distancia, Rias y su clan, además de las dos mencionadas e Issei ven como un meteorito cae en Shibuya para después mostrar a diversos seres de colores verdes y blancos que de alguna manera tienen imagen de unas personas mientras que una ala de insecto va haciendo un arco pasando la imagen cambiando a personas comunes y se cambia la escena al sol iluminando la torre de Tokio y hacia una especie de oficina con el ritmo de la música.

 _Bousou wa hajimeteru_

( **Todo comienza a enloquecer** )

Y en esa oficina resultando ser de ZECT, ven como todos los soldados se preparan liderados por un hombre de lentes que ve que hay una alerta que se aparecieron los Worms que comienzan a destrozar partes de la ciudad.

 _Sekai wo moto ni modousu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai_

( **Y para que el mundo pueda volver a su antiguo yo. Ya no hay más tiempo** )

Luego se cambia la escena a que Issei se encuentra dentro de la academia Kuoh sentado viendo el horizonte en el patio mientras que Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui van a hablar con él y son vistos a la distancia por Rias y su clan, pero repentinamente se cambia los colores del cielo llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que el castaño se levante y ve que diversos seres dentro del plano de las tres fracciones se aparecen, incluyendo el clan de Riser Phoenix y de Sona Sitri más un grupo basto de ángeles caídos y celestiales pero ven que los Worms se aparecen entre ellos.

 _Moving Fast! Kokoro mo tokei hashirase_

( **¡Muévete rápido! Deja que tu corazón correr** )

Y con el puño apretado, Issei tiene su mirada fija hacia las hordas de Worms que se aparecen mientras que una figura espiritual de sus fallecidos padres se aparecen y el castaño los cruza pero se convierte en Kabuto en Masked Form y sigue caminando hasta que se acercan los enemigos que tiene encarando, y diversas personas que conocen a Issei quedan en shock al ver que se detiene en su andar.

 _Ashita no sono saki e_

( **Yendo más allá del mañana** )

Al ver que se detuvo el Rider, diversos angeles caidos y demonios renegados van hacia su contrincante quien activa una función especial de su Zecter que hace desprender su armadura como si fuera un cascarón y de una onda sónica aleja a varios de ellos haciendo explotar a varios Worms.

 _Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi Umarekawaru_

( **Cada vez que estoy luchando a tu lado, renazco a alguien nuevo** )

Y finalizando de activar su Rider Form, Kabuto comienza a correr como si el tiempo fuese lento para él mediante que diversos ataques se cruzan.

 _Me ni mieru Speed koeteku Motion_

( **Con un movimiento tan rápido que es invisible** )

Y entre explosiones y diversas alas verdes que se aparecen en la pantalla, Kabuto sigue corriendo y ataca a los Worms como si nada pero la escena se cambia al ver a Issei que estaba viendo la lápida de sus padres con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo visto por Jin y Nanami con un rostro triste.

 _Ittai jibun no igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_

( **A quienes podemos apoyar para poder fuerza, ¿sino a nosotros?** )

Al notar eso, Rias quien estaba llorando, su clan, además de Raynare y Asia quienes ven como se encuentra el castaño por ver una vez más esa lapida y cambia su mirada para desaparecer de la vista de los presentes para que cambie la escena que se muestra a Kabuto en su Rider Form derrotando a varios Worms que el tiempo esta lento y que diversos soldados de ZECT que disparan sus armas mientras que el Rider va corriendo hacia la cámara cambiando la escena.

 _Kousoku no Vision minogasu ga… tsuite koreru nara…_

( **No dejes la visión de alta velocidad se escape… sí es que la puedes seguir…** )

Y ahora se nota a Kabuto en su Rider Form que estaba en una especie de complejo de bunkers y que estaba quieto en un solo lugar que lejos de la cámara se movia en una trayectoria semi-circular que está viéndolo a la lejanía y que estaba notándose diversas zonas de humo y que luego se le acerca al ver su máscara para que las alas previamente vistas tapen todo lo que se ve en la escena y revelando el título de la historia acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: Revelaciones, sorpresas y dilemas:_**

De una mirada al pasado, vemos a un Issei que en ese entonces tenía diez años de edad junto con sus abuelos quienes estaban con vida en ese entonces para que en la lápida donde estaban enterrados los padres del castaño le coloque un ramo de flores mientras que su abuelo dice:

- _Me cuesta creer que hace un año Gorou y Hana han fallecido en lo que pasó en Shibuya._

-Abuela de Issei: _Y pasó muy rápido ese año. No me esperaba que estuviéramos aquí de nueva cuenta._

Mientras que Issei trataba de hacer lo posible de no llorar ya que es difícil para él, apenas se encuentra cerca de terminar la primaria, pero sus abuelos son los que usualmente van a los días de padres para que el abuelo del castaño ponga una mano en la cabeza del castaño y diga:

- _Sé que es muy difícil para ti estar en este lugar, Ise._

-Issei: _Es que duele… duele el saber que no están. Ya lo he aceptado, pero es muy difícil para mí. El saber que ellos no se encuentran presentes y con nosotros por el trabajo que tuvieron que hacer en Shibuya…_

Mientras que las lágrimas de Issei se derraman hasta caer al piso, a sus abuelos les duelen ver a su querido nieto de esa manera para que lo escuchen decir:

- _No se me hace fácil el saber que no me verán cada logro que puedo alcanzar, el que me ayuden a pesar de todo, siempre que me den consejos en algo que no sé, las rutinas, esos momentos… es muy duro para mí…_

Repentinamente, Issei siente que un brazo lo rodea para apegarse al cuerpo de su abuela en señal de cariño para que diga:

- _Sé muy bien lo que te pasa, Ise. A todos nos duele que mi hijo y su esposa hayan partido de esa manera. Pero a pesar de todo se encuentran aquí._ (Mientras le limpia las lágrimas a su nieto quien no entendía lo que decía)

-Issei: _Abuela… ¿ellos están aquí?_

-Abuela de Issei: _Es cierto que ellos no se encuentran aquí físicamente, pero hay dos lugares que siempre están presentes._ (Señalando su cabeza) _En tu mente…_ (y de ahí con su pulgar señala un lugar específico en su pecho) _y en tu corazón._

-Issei: _¿En mi mente y en mi corazón?_

-Abuela de Issei: _Sí. A pesar de todos los momentos que pasaste con ellos, siempre tienes un cariño especial hacia ellos._

-Abuelo de Issei: _Y sin importar lo que pase, ellos siempre velan por que estés bien ya que tienen esperanzas que seas un buen hombre._

-Issei: _Pero con ello, sin que puedan decirme las cosas que me pueden ayudarme._

-Abuela de Issei: _Ellos siempre te ayudarán, ya que no podrán estar con nosotros. Pero ellos estarán contigo y sé que nos están viendo donde quiera que se encuentren…_

Al escuchar las palabras de su abuela, Issei sonríe y asienta con la cabeza por lo mencionado por ella para que su abuelo diga:

- _Bien, Ise. Buscaremos algo antes de irnos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?_

-Issei: _Quiero quedarme un rato más._

-Abuela de Issei: _No te tardes mucho, estaremos por la plaza cerca…_

Mientras que los abuelos de Issei se alejan de su nieto, el castaño ve la lápida de sus padres de nueva cuenta para que siga sonriendo y diga en su mente:

 _Es cierto lo que me dijo la abuela. Que no se encuentren aquí, pero me ven en donde sea en el lugar que se encuentren. Ya que sus recuerdos me hacen sentir que los tengo cerca acompañándome…_

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que derrama lágrimas, Issei tiene una imagen en su mente de sus padres que le sonreían en frente de su hijo quien se sorprenden penando que estaban aquí, pero al mover su mano se convierten en un destello de luz para que el castaño lo tome con su mano y lo pone en su pecho para aferrarse de ello, pero repentinamente escucha un sonido de algo que se encuentra volando y resulto ser un cierto escarabajo metálico quien dice:

- _Hola, Ise-kun. Nos volvemos a encontrar._

-Issei: _Tu eres… Kabuto Zecter, ¿no?_

-Kabuto Zecter: _Me alegra que me recuerdes…_

Mientras que se ve ese encuentro, Issei relata como una especie de seguimiento a esa mirada al pasado con diversas imágenes de los encuentros que tuvo con el Kabuto Zecter y los entrenamientos que tuvo:

-Desde ese entonces, cada año que se cumplía de la caída de Shibuya me encontraba con él en esa fecha hasta que entre a secundaria cuando nos encontrábamos en ocasiones especiales. Al igual antes de entrar a la preparatoria que mis abuelos fallecieron, seguía estando presente. Hasta veía como a veces entrenaba sin saber en lo que me metía en ese entonces.

Al terminar de relatar esos recuerdos, Jin y Chiaki se mantuvieron neutros por lo que Issei decía, Chiaki se quedaba con la boca abierta ya que tuvo el castaño entrenar duro desde una temprana edad. Pero la que realmente estaba sorprendida era Nanami quien va recordando algunas veces que vio a Issei un tanto lastimado para que diga:

-Entonces, ¿cada vez que llegabas a la casa estabas lastimado porque entrenabas? Pensé que te habías metido en peleas con otros chicos.

-Issei: Nanami-nee, eso nunca ha pasado. De ser así, cuando los abuelos estaban vivos nunca fueron a la escuela porque tuve problemas.

-Nanami: Aunque de seguro te has encontrado con algún que otro burlón molesto.

-Issei: A veces, pero bien se dice que no hay necesidad de los puños cuando tienes la palabra para ponerlo en su lugar.

-Nanami (quien luego de escuchar las palabras de Issei muestra una sonrisa en su rostro): Si que tu abuela luego de ser humilde era sabia.

-Issei: Nunca sentí que era una sabia mi abuela, siempre ha dado sus consejos en los momentos más oportunos. Aparte que a veces unos profesores de club de alguna arte marcial veían como entrenaba y me ayudaban. Y mientras que estaba estudiando en Amity, Junichi fue quien me ayudaba a entrenar.

-Nanami: Y a pesar de eso, siempre estabas en casa como si no pasara nada.

-Issei: Bueno, algo que supe por mi cuenta es: está bien que te prepares en algo hacia el futuro, pero ten siempre los pies en la tierra en el presente.

Con lo mencionado de Issei, Nanami lo abraza mientras llora de felicidad para que diga:

-A pesar de lo que pasó con tus padres, me alegra que pienses de esa manera y estarían orgullosos porque tuvieran la esperanza de que vuelvas en un buen hombre.

Chiaki, Jin y Nobuta estaban sonrientes por presenciar esta escena sobre el abrazo que llenaba de tranquilidad a Issei mientras que su representante que ha sido su hermana mayor sin relación sanguínea lloraba por lo que el castaño ha estado pasando, pero igual siguió adelante para que el chico diga:

-No había necesidad de llorar, Nanami-nee.

-Nanami: Lo sé, Ise-kun. Pero ahora que sabemos que eres Kabuto queremos preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes de algo vinculado con ZECT?

-Issei: ¿Con ZECT? Sé que esa caja que me dieron en el funeral, pero no pensaba en ese entonces lo que era vinculado con ese nombre.

Al saber que Issei no tiene nada que ver con ZECT, Jin es quien toma la palabra diciendo lo siguiente:

-Sucede que ZECT es una organización que se encuentra literalmente oculta del resto del país para combatir a los Worms que llegaron en el meteorito por la caída de Shibuya hace siete años.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Llegaron cuando ocurrió la caída de Shibuya? Hablando de casualidades.

-Nobuta: Es que tus padres trabajaban para desarrollar el Masked Rider System. En específico los Zecters y los dispositivos que los vinculan.

-Issei: ¿Con los Zecters? Un momento, ¿me está diciendo que hay más Zecters aparte que Kabuto Zecter?

-Nanami: Creo que antes de seguir con esto, deberían mis dos compañeros presentarse.

-Nobuta (resignado): Si bien lo dices, no queda de otra. Soy Mitsumi Nobuta y soy parte de la organización ZECT.

-Jin: Y soy Oozora Jin. Un gusto, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Igualmente, Mitsumi-san y Oozora-san. Ya saben sobre los Worms, pero… ha sido un problema pesado desde que aparecieron, ¿no?

-Nobuta: En efecto, aunque antes los soldados de la organización pudieron erradicar algunos antes que sus ataques fueran más seguidos y a la vez habían mutado para que usen el Clock Up.

-Issei: Por eso usan los Zecters junto con el Masked Rider System de manera que puedan luchar a la par, ¿no?

-Chiaki: Exactamente.

-Issei: Pero no pensaron en tener una ayuda aparte de los portadores de los Zecter y los que están en la organización…

-Nanami: Es que es algo delicado.

-Issei: ¿Delicado? Dudo que sea algo delicado sí hay una amenaza aquí.

-Nobuta: Sucede que somos de una organización que es oculta y debe permanecer así. Aunque la pasada reunión antes de que dieran el visto bueno sobre que busquen los Zecters y usar el Masked Rider System.

-Jin: Ya que lo acabas de saber, no eres el único que puede portar un Zecter. Ya que nos desviamos mucho del tema sobre ello. Existen diversos Zecters que tienen unas características especiales basados en insectos y un escorpión.

-Issei: ¿Basados en insectos y en un escorpión?

-Nobuta (quien saca una especie de tableta inteligente): ¡Así es!

Para la sorpresa de Issei quien no esperaba que Nobuta muestre un archivo ante la molestia de Chiaki quien pone una mano en su rostro en señal de cansancio y molestia diciendo:

-Oh, no. Eso fue lo que me molestó de Mitsumi-san cuando apenas iniciaba en ZECT.

Mientras que Nobuta iba a dar su explicación, ve con detalle el cinturón que vincula con el Kabuto Zecter para que vea en su tableta la imagen para que diga:

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, conozco a dos personas quienes poseen estos cinturones.

-Issei: Para usted soy la segunda persona, ¿no?

-Nobuta: En efecto, ya que tú y Kushida-kun poseen el mismo tipo de cinturón.

-Issei y Chiaki: ¿El mismo tipo de cinturón?

-Nobuta: Así es. Les digo por experiencia ya que estuve en la zona donde estaban desarrollando los Zecters.

-Issei: ¿Y quiere decir con eso que conoció a mi padre?

-Nobuta: Y lo admiraba, chico. Me sorprende que luego de todos estos años lo encontraría. Pero volviendo al punto, contando con el Kabuto Zecter, hay cuatro Zecters que usan cinturones y actualmente tú y Kushida-kun los poseen.

-Chiaki: Pero, me había dicho que el cinturón que siempre traigo…

-Nobuta: No me fije bien, fue mi culpa. Volviendo al tema, ¿te importa si te llamo Ise-kun?

-Issei: No tengo problema, todos me dicen así.

-Nobuta: Bien, el Kabuto Zecter está basado en un escarabajo que se vincula en este cinturón. Ese lo podemos tachar de la lista.

-Chiaki: Por cierto, Mitsumi-san, ¿sabe cuáles son los otros Zecters?

-Nobuta: Bien, hay otro Zecter que no recuerdo cual es, pero su color es azul, pero se vincula con el cinturón que posee actualmente Kushida-kun.

-Jin: Está contando a los Zecters que no tienen idea en donde se encuentran.

-Nobuta: Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero fue el mismo día de la caída de Shibuya, pero se escaparon unas horas antes de lo ocurrido. (Haciendo una memoria en Nobuta, recuerda como estaba entrando dentro de una de las instalaciones de ZECT, exactamente en una especie de sala especial donde estaban los Zecters. Si, estaban. Ya que cinco agujeros, dos en el techo, otros dos en las paredes y uno en el suelo haciendo alusión que ellos escaparon para que Nobuta grite como desesperado.)

-Jin: No sé si cabe la posibilidad de que ellos buscaran sus portadores por si se avecinaba el asunto de los Worms.

-Chiaki: Mitsumi-san. ¿Los otros Zecters usan también cinturones?

-Nobuta (quien estaba pensativo como si recordara algo): Ahora que los mencionas, hay otros Zecters que usan dispositivos especiales para que el elegido del portador pueda transformarse. No recuerdo cuantos son en total.

-Nanami: Al menos sabemos que uno está con Ise-kun.

-Issei: Y sé sobre los Worms. Que son los alienígenas que vinieron del meteorito hace siete años.

-Nobuta (sorprendido): ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Kabuto Zecter: Fui yo que se le contó. Cuando le mencioné todo supo en que se metía. E incluso caminaría al cielo de ser necesario.

-Chiaki: Es algo ilógico. Pero sabiendo lo del Kabuto Zecter, no tenemos una idea clara en donde pueden estar los otros.

-Jin: Apuesto que será un dolor de cabeza.

-Nobuta: Entiendo que será algo pesado en buscarlos a todos, aunque los altos mandos aceptaron que se use el Masked Rider System, creo que es importante que al menos uno de ellos está listo.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Nobuta, Issei se sorprende y dice:

-Un momento… ¿acaso me dicen que me uniré a ZECT?

-Nobuta: Es lo que había pensado en ello. Pero al final es tu decisión, Ise-kun.

-Nanami: Entiendo que estés un tanto pensativo por lo que pasó hoy.

-Issei: Aunque no me esperabas que trabajabas en ella, Nanami-nee…

-Nanami: ¿Lo dice el mismo chico que pensé que era otro que portaba la armadura?

-Issei: Me atrapaste. ¡Ah! Sobre la moto, Chiaki-san.

-Chiaki: ¿Qué hiciste con ella? Espero que…

-Issei: Es que la guardé en un estacionamiento cercano a la casa ya que no sabía si guardarla por Nanami-nee. Ahora que sé que trabaja para ZECT.

-Nanami: Adelante, guárdala en la cochera. Eso sí, no la uses para ir a la academia bajo mi vista.

-Issei: Lo sé. Me llevaré a Kabuto Zecter y el cinturón. Nunca se sabe lo que pasará, ¿no?

-Nanami: Ten cuidado y regresa rápido, Ise-kun.

Mientras que Issei sale de la sala para buscar la moto, Jin dice:

-Bueno, creo que no me esperaba que estuviera listo.

-Nanami: Aunque siento que le fallé a Gorou-san y Hana-san en cuidarlo.

-Chiaki: No es su culpa, Kanzaki-san. Quizás fue una señal de que el Kabuto Zecter lo eligió.

-Nanami: ¿Eso lo que dices es cierto, Kushida-kun?

-Nobuta: Lo que dijo es una posibilidad, pero en serio. Fue mucha coincidencia que el hijo del profesor Hyoudou fuera el portador del Zecter que muchos trataron de tomarlo, pero nadie lo pudo hacer.

-Jin: Quizás el profesor lo programo para que Issei fuera su portador. Pero creo que debemos tenerlo bajo vigilancia si llegan a saber los altos mandos.

-Nanami: Recuerden que Yakumo-san tiene el visto bueno sobre esto, y aparte que esta esa fracción que menciono que nadie puede hacer nada en ZECT.

-Jin: Es cierto. Bueno, Kanzaki. ¿Podemos tomar una taza de chocolate caliente antes de irnos?

-Nobuta: ¡Por favor! Es que el olor del chocolate caliente era muy delicioso.

-Chiaki: Y en especial este tipo de cosas que provoca uno.

-Nanami: Bien, bien. Ya les sirvo unas tazas. Pero luego de esto tienen que irse a descansar ya que tenemos que volver a ZECT para reunirnos con el resto.

Mientras que Nanami le sirve las tazas de chocolate caliente a sus invitados, ya afuera de la casa vemos a Issei que sale hacia el lugar donde guardo la moto siendo visto por Koneko quien cerca de una de sus orejas parecía tener el mismo sello de comunicación para decir:

-Parece que Ise-senpai salió de su casa. ¿qué hago ahora, Buchou?

-Rias: _Sigue vigilándolo, si todavía ese ángel caído anda cerca y lo ataca, avísame de inmediato, Koneko-chan._

-Koneko: Si.

Mientras que Koneko comienza a moverse del lugar de donde se encontraba para seguir la recomendación dada por Rias Gremory, seguir vigilando a la distancia a Hyoudou Issei que recientemente ha llamado de una manera enorme su atención al punto de quererlo dentro de su clan.

* * *

Y hablando del castaño, este llega al estacionamiento donde guardo la motocicleta que Chiaki le dio permiso en usarla para que diga:

-Me cuesta creer que sea mi motocicleta, ¡es una locura! En fin, debo volver rápido ya que Nanami-nee me dijo que me apurara…

Mientras da ignición al motor para partir de vuelva hacia su casa para montarse en la moto, colocar el casco y encender el faro para partir, pero cuando pone su mirada hacia al cielo ve que esta algo diferente ya que no es el mismo que ve a esta hora para que Issei diga:

-Esto sí que es raro, que el cielo haya cambiado de repente.

Pero cuando pone su mirada al frente justo antes de montarse en su moto, ve una cierta chica que vio sus dos facetas siendo la que ve actualmente la de Amano Yuuma para que Issei suelte un largo suspiro y diga:

-A veces te gusta ser muy acosadora, ¿no?

-Yuuma: ¡No de esa manera! Solo vine a hablar contigo…

-Issei: ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Antes de matarme para librarte de una amenaza?

-Yuuma: Eso pensaba… (De ahí vuelve a su verdadera forma de Raynare) pero con lo que vi hoy me di cuenta que hay algo más aquí. Como esas cosas que luchaste los Worms y de lo que estás metido.

-Issei: ¡Un momento, ¿sabes de la conversación que tuve hace poco?!

-Raynare: Perdona. Pero tenía que saber todo lo que te involucraba, Hyoudou Issei.

-Issei: Aparte de acosadora, metiche y chismosa. Aunque en esa apariencia tengas un cuerpo que atrae a cualquier hombre, con esas facetas que tienes disminuyen que uno pueda estar contigo.

-Raynare (molesta): ¡¿Cómo osas a decir eso?! ¡¿Con qué base tienes para decirme eso?! ¡Aparte que mi cuerpo puede llamar la atención de cualquier hombre…!

Y repentinamente Raynare se apega sensualmente al cuerpo para que de manera que pueda estimular ese rango a Issei dice:

-Y también puedo hacer que tengas una noche inolvidable conmigo…

Al escuchar el tono de Raynare haciendo que Issei se sonroje por lo que dijo la chica, pero recordó a lo que vino poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella para que ponga una sonrisa para que digas:

-A pesar de eso eres un hombre que pareciera ser serio, te estás dejando llevar por tus instintos masculinos.

-Issei: Es cierto que sea un hombre y pueda que mis instintos me digan que lo haga contigo, pero… (De ahí hace despegar a Raynare de su cuerpo) ¡la manera de que quieres hacer esto no es la correcta!

-Raynare (Incrédula): ¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que no es la manera que deberíamos pasar una noche juntos?

-Issei: Me estás malentendiendo, Raynare. Te diré algo que me dijo mi abuela que le tuve que callar la boca a dos pervertidos: "Hay que entender que las mujeres no únicamente puedan ser bellas y ser muy llamativas en su exterior, pero hay que saber que ocultan una persona distinta en su interior". Pero también a veces hay ciertas cosas que mayormente personas como ese par que te mencioné piensan más con sus hormonas que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras que Raynare se ríe por lo que hizo Issei para que diga:

-Me hubiera encantado ver eso. Aunque así son todos los hombres.

-Issei: No todos, aunque no quiero mentir que he pensado cosas algo pervertidas, pero soy un joven saludable de preparatoria después de todo…

Para que Raynare se vuelve a reír por lo que menciono Issei para que comience a soltar risas juntos para que Koneko a la distancia viera lo que ocurriera para que un sello de comunicación para que se escuche la voz de Rias decir:

- _Koneko, ¿ha pasado algo?_

-Koneko: Buchou, el chico se encontró con el mismo ángel caído. Pero…

-Rias: _¿Qué, Koneko? Debemos rescatarlo y así…_

-Koneko: Simplemente ellos están hablando. Dudo que ella puede hacer algo ahora como lo piensa, Buchou.

-Rias (quien suspira resignada): _Bien, sigue viendo lo que ocurre._

Con esa señal de su líder, Koneko sigue viendo como Issei y Raynare seguían riendo como si nada para que el castaño vea a la pelinegra y diga:

-Sabía que tenías una linda risa siendo Yuuma, pero no me esperaba que también en esa forma puedas sonreír.

-Raynare: Aunque eres el primer hombre que no trata de sobrepasarse e irse a la cama conmigo.

-Issei: Es que a veces hay hombres y rara vez mujeres que pisan el acelerador muy a fondo. Hay que tener en cuenta los pasos a seguir, conocerse, establecer una amistad y ver si hay química para que puedan hacer una relación y después el resto.

-Raynare: Sí que eres algo aburrido.

-Issei: Que sea así no quiere decir que tenga los pies en la tierra. Aparte que puedo ver y admirar el cuerpo de una mujer, sí respeto su privacidad. Ya que siempre hay mujeres que por tener un cuerpo así tendrán la atención de todas las cabezas huecas que piensan más con las hormonas y la entrepierna.

A la distancia, Koneko alza el pulgar en señal de aprobación por lo mencionado por Issei mientras que dice:

-Bien dicho, una mente consiente… (repentinamente un sello mágico de comunicación se aparece en una de las orejas de Koneko siendo Rias quien lo activará)

-Rias (molesta): _¡¿Cómo puedes aprobar esas palabras de ese chico si habla con el enemigo, Koneko-chan?!_

-Koneko: Por ahora no ha hecho nada Buchou. Y dudo que lo hará. De paso está diciendo algo que es muy cierto.

Dejando de lado esa conversación entre Rias y Koneko, volvemos con Issei y Raynare quienes se calman su ataque de risa para que la pelinegra diga:

-Bueno, así es que muchos lo piensan, Ise-kun. Pero no vine hablar de eso, quería hablar si fueras nuestro aliado.

-Issei: ¿Aliado? ¿Y para qué quieres que sea su aliado?

-Raynare: Sucede que sabes que soy un ángel caído y la chica pelirroja que vimos es una que rigen este territorio siendo parte de los demonios.

-Issei: ¿Ángeles caídos y demonios? ¿Quieres decir que también existen los ángeles celestiales como lo dice en la biblia?

-Raynare: Así es, Ise-kun. Por eso…

-Issei (hablando con un tono que muestra una molestia): ¿Por qué justamente ahora llegan a aparecer?

-Raynare: Ise-kun, ¿por qué estás molesto de repente?

Repentinamente Raynare se asusta al ver como la mirada de Issei era de furia total para que diga:

-Dices que vas a hablar con tus lideres para ver si seré su aliado, entonces… ¡¿por qué no vinieron hace siete años para rescatar a todos los fallecidos de la caída de Shibuya, incluyendo a mis padres?!

-Raynare (nerviosa): Ise-kun… ¿por qué estás…? (Repentinamente Issei toma del cuello de la vestimenta de Raynare) ¿por qué estás tan molesto? ¡me estás lastimando! (mientras veía como el castaño tenía el rostro cabizbajo)

-Issei: ¡Dímelo, ¿por qué justamente ahora?! ¡¿Estuvieron ocupados lidiando con sus reuniones o algo así?! ¡¿Los ángeles que tanto rezamos y que rigen a Dios, que le hacemos rezos y oraciones cada día se quedaron viendo como todo pasaba en ese entonces sin hacer nada?! ¡¿Y los demonios que cumple las ambiciones de las personas por qué no aparecieron para saldar deudas?! ¡¿Por qué nadie de esas tres fracciones aparecieron a ayudarnos?! ¡Dímelo! (mientras levanta su rostro para que sus lágrimas estaban derramándose)

-Raynare (Sorprendida al ver a Issei llorando): Ise-kun…

-Issei (con una voz entre cortada): Si hubieran venido antes, no sería huérfano… y tuviera a mis padres conmigo… y también aquellos que perdieron a una persona o varias que tienen vital importancia en ese día…

Repentinamente Raynare hace soltar las manos de Issei quien aún seguía molesto, pero ve que la chica cambia de forma siendo ahora como Amano Yuuma quien hace sorprender al castaño abrazándolo mientras lloraba por el dolor y la rabia que tenía hace siete largos y duros años para él y dice:

-No sé si alguna de ellas apareció para ayudar en lo que ocurrió en la caída de Shibuya, no sé si hago lo correcto por no verte así. Al principio pensaba en matarte, pero con lo que acabo de ver ahora… quiero ayudarte para que al menos puedas desahogarte.

Mientras que Issei comienza a llorar mientras que es abrazado por Yuuma quien suelta lagrimas por lo que tuvo que lidiar el castaño para que diga en su mente:

 _¡Soy una tonta! No puedo creer que a este chico que pensaba que era un objetivo por los altos mandos le haya pasado tantas cosas. En especial lo de sus padres con lo ocurrido en Shibuya hace siete años. Fui muy insensible por no saber de ese tema…_

A la distancia, Koneko quedaba en shock por lo que tuvo que lidiar el castaño sin saber el trasfondo de eso para que la peliblanca diga en su mente:

 _Buchou tal vez lo quiera, pero no ha escuchado la historia que ha lidiado desde que sus padres murieron en ese evento._

Volviendo con Issei, quien soltaba su llanto para que Yuuma le de unas suaves palmadas en su espalda y diga:

-De seguro fue muy duro para ti. Lamento ser un tanto egoísta en pensar que eras alguien que sería una molestia sin saber que ocultamos un verdadero problema.

-Issei (quien limpiaba sus lágrimas): Y de seguro planeas hacerlo ya que no hay nadie aquí, ¿no? El poder matarme y salir de ese problema…

-Yuuma: No lo haré… (sorprendiendo a Issei) ya que lo decidí, quiero que al menos sepas que trataré lo posible de que no te hagan daño algún ser sobrenatural. Pero… sí cabe la posibilidad de que te unen en sus filas

-Issei: Apuesto que no han lidiado con los Worms, pero…

-Yuuma: Eso quiero preguntarte, ¿qué son exactamente esos seres que los llaman Worms?

-Issei: Tengo entendido que son seres alienígenas que pueden con solo con ver una persona copiar a la persona que ve por una imagen o a la distancia.

-Yuuma: ¿Algo como un homúnculo?

-Issei: No exactamente, ellos copian todo de la persona que ven. Trata de imaginar una especie de Doppelgänger de una persona que conozcas bien.

-Yuuma: ¿Un Doppelgänger? ¿Te refieres a una especie de un fantasma en vida de alguien?

-Issei: Sí. Ponlo de esa manera para que sea más fácil. Imagina que ese Worm es como el gemelo malvado de la persona que copió. (Haciendo que Yuuma asienta con la cabeza) Pero resulta que él quiere todo lo que su gemelo tiene.

Al saber de lo que posiblemente, Yuuma abre los ojos sorprendida de lo que pueden hacer para que diga:

-Me estás diciendo que… ¿ellos quieren eliminar al original para que sea el único ser que tenga todo?

-Issei: Exactamente. Por lo que me dijeron, ellos quieren intercambiar todos los habitantes del planeta. Y no ocurrió nada alarmante hasta que ellos fueron aumentando sus ataques.

A la distancia, Koneko quien escuchó todo, abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa para que diga en su mente:

 _Eso es algo muy peligroso…_

Volviendo con Yuuma, se quedó con la boca abierta por la bomba dada por Issei quien dice:

-Es por eso que quiero evitar algo así. No es que quería elegir ese camino, pero hice una promesa hace siete años ya que mis padres aparte de cuidarme donde quiera que vaya, el destino me encomendó una gran misión.

-Yuuma: Será algo demasiado duro para ti solo.

-Issei: Quien sabe, pero con tal de hacer esa promesa, caminaría al cielo de ser necesario.

Al escuchar eso, Yuuma se sonroja por la promesa que hizo Issei para que diga:

-No me esperaba que un simple humano como tu pueda asombrarme y que me intereses más que antes.

-Issei: Al menos es más seguro que trataste de eliminarme por ser una amenaza. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿y si alguno de tu raza trata de hacerlo mientras tratas de hablar con los altos mandos de los ángeles caídos?

-Yuuma: Entonces será su culpa. Apostaría una comida que nadie sería muy idiota dentro de mi raza en que pueda asesinarte, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Entonces, ¿es una apuesta? Sí es así, quien pierda paga una comida la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Yuuma: De acuerdo… (De ahí cambia de forma a ser Raynare de nueva cuenta) trata lo posible de no llamar mucho la atención, aunque será difícil. Esa chica pelirroja te vio transformarte en eso que parecieras un héroe transformable.

-Issei: Creo que lo soy, hasta me dieron un título.

-Raynare: Ara… ¿y cuál es?

-Issei: Por lo que me dijeron era Kamen Rider Kabuto…

Repentinamente, el Kabuto Zecter sale del bolso de Issei diciendo:

-Debo decir que es un buen nombre. Ah, ¡la chica ángel caído que quería asesinar a Ise-kun! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Raynare: Por cierto, ese es el dispositivo en que transformaste para derrotar a esos Worms, ¿no?

-Kabuto Zecter: Poseo un nombre, señorita. Soy Kabuto Zecter, y no podía evitar que mataras a Ise-kun ya que tiene una misión importante.

-Raynare: Y esa misión es… ¿derrotar a los Worms?

-Issei: Exactamente. Ya que Kabuto Zecter no es como me dijiste, un Sacred Gear. Aunque yo no tenga la más mínima idea sobre lo que sea eso.

-Raynare: Ya veo, pero quizás otro día lo hablemos.

-Issei: Es cierto, sí primero tratas de hablar con los altos mandos y yo lidie con algo que es casi igual o mayor problema que los Worms.

-Raynare: ¿Y eso es…?

-Issei: Las clases de la academia…

-Raynare (Molesta): ¡Mou! ¡Pensé que era algo serio por el tono que lo decías!

-Issei (que reía por la reacción de Raynare): Perdón, perdón. Es que quería hacerte una pequeña broma.

-Raynare: Eres un tanto raro, pero bueno. Debo irme, ¡no olvides la puesta, Ise-kun!

-Issei: Igual tú, trata para la próxima de no llamar la atención.

Y de una sonrisa en el rostro de Raynare toma vuelo para que el cielo vuelva a la normalidad haciendo que Issei diga:

-Que chica más rara.

-Kabuto Zecter: Puede ser, pero ella sabe lo que lidiamos con los Worms.

-Issei: Es cierto, pero no demos muchas vueltas al asunto. De seguro Nanami-nee ya se debe estar preguntándose en donde me he metido.

-Kabuto Zecter: Es cierto, aparte que de seguro los que estaban en la casa ya debieron irse, en especial ese viejo gritón.

-Issei: Debe ser lo más probable, ahora metete en el bolso ya que de seguro la gente se asustaría en ver un escarabajo así.

-Kabuto Zecter: De acuerdo. Aunque recuerda que los Worms pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

-Issei (quien toma al Zecter antes de guardarlo en el bolso): Cabe esa posibilidad, pero dudo que ahora traten de hacerlo.

Justo cuando guarda el Zecter en el bolso, Issei comienza a partir con la motocicleta siendo visto a la distancia por Koneko que un sello mágico de comunicación se encuentra en una de sus orejas y dice:

-Buchou, tal parece que todo ha terminado sin ningún problema. ¿Qué recomienda hacer?

-Rias (haciendo cambio a la escena, se encuentra en una especie de sala): Regresa a casa, Koneko-chan, y buen trabajo. Creo que debemos hablar con él mañana cuando pueda estar un tanto más calmado.

-Koneko: _Entendido._

Habiendo terminado de hablar con Koneko, Rias se pone algo pensativa por lo que ha visto con Issei y un posible vínculo con lo que ocurriera con la caída de Shibuya hace siete años para que diga en su mente:

 _Ese evento de la caída de Shibuya, tengo entendido que muchos humanos perdieron la vida cuando ese meteorito cayó en esa zona. No pensé que esos seres que escuché que se llaman Worms posiblemente llegaran hasta mi territorio. Tendré que hablar con Sona por si sabe algo más del tema. Pero por si este caso llegará a pasarse de la cuenta, le preguntaré a Onii-sama si sabe algo más de ese hecho…_

Al terminar ese pensamiento, Rias recuerda como Issei encaró al Worm, se transformó en Kamen Rider Kabuto para derrotar a varios Worms tanto en su Masked y Rider Form para que recuerde como lo veía junto con su clan cuando estaba en el mirador y recordó algo que el castaño menciono previo a que se fuera de dicho lugar:

 _-No quiero que nadie pase por lo que pasé hace tiempo._

Para que Rias diga:

-Debo esperar a que Koneko diga lo que pasó con él. Sé que lo quiero para que sea uno de mis lindos sirvientes y de paso librarme de una cierta piedra en el zapato que tengo, pero dudo que tenga algo más aparte de eso.

Mientras que camina en la sala hasta ver por una ventana el paisaje nocturno para que muestre en su rostro una sonrisa para calmar un poco todo el estrés que le causo este día previo a descansar.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega a Kuoh, y con ello, vemos a Issei que se encuentra en la sala mientras desayuna previo a salir hacia la academia Kuoh para que diga en su mente:

 _Vaya cosas de lo que pasó ayer… cita, Worms y tal parece que seres sobrenaturales que se encuentran en Kuoh. Tengo entendido que los Worms podrían aparecer en cualquier momento por lo que me dijeron anoche._

Mientras que seguía desayunando, una preocupada Nanami ve como Issei estaba algo pensativo por lo que reveló anoche para que tenga una mirada al pasado y diga:

-Ise-kun, sobre lo que te he ocultado… lo siento.

-Issei: No creo que haya nada que debas ocultar, Nanami-nee. También debería pedirte perdón por ocultarte algo importante dentro de ZECT.

-Nanami: Pero ahora, cabe la posibilidad de que quizás no regreses en una pieza, que te pase cualquier cosa. E incluso…

Repentinamente, Issei ve como Nanami trataba de no llorar, pero no podía de detener sus lágrimas para que sorprenda y diga:

-Nanami-nee…

-Nanami: ¡Es que me da miedo el pensar sí ahora estaré fallando la promesa que le hice a tus padres y a tus abuelos de cuidarte…!

Pero Nanami se sorprende ya que Issei la abraza con mucho cariño y entre lágrimas dice:

-Lo sé, Nanami-nee. Sé más que nadie lo mucho que has luchado por verme ahora en donde estoy.

-Nanami: Ise-kun…

-Issei: Aparte que, la única persona que me cuido a pesar que no tenemos una relación consanguínea fuiste tú, ¿no?

-Nanami: Aun con eso, no sabemos que pueda pasar.

-Issei: Es cierto, quizás haya personas que no conozcamos aún que nos podrán ayudarnos. Pero no pensemos mucho en lo que pueda pasar a futuro. Lo importante es pensar en el presente.

-Nanami (quien se limpia sus lágrimas): En serio que tu abuela fue una gran sabia.

-Issei: Aunque técnicamente lo vi en un programa.

-Nanami: ¿Eh? ¿Esa frase salió de un programa?

-Issei (quien se rascaba la nuca en señal de vergüenza): Bueno, me gustan mucho los programas de héroes y los animes. Aunque mucha gente lo denigran una infinidad de veces, pero lo que no saben es que te muestran una buena enseñanza que puede ser una gran lección de vida, ¿no?

Mientras que Issei se ríe para culminar la mirada al pasado de Nanami quien ve con una sonrisa para que diga en su mente:

 _En serio, Ise-kun sí que me ha sorprendido. A pesar de su madurez por perder a sus padres, a veces se comporta como un niño en unas cosas. Pero siempre te saca una sonrisa al ver que estará en un momento en que más necesites a alguien que te escuche y te apoye…_

Para poner una mirada hacia Issei quien acaba de terminar de comer para que diga:

-Gracias por la comida.

Y se levante de la mesa, tome los platos para ir a lavarlos mientras que Nanami dice:

-Veo que lo que hablamos ayer de alguna manera nos ayudó a fortalecer este vínculo que tenemos, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Es cierto que nacimos de padres distintos. Pero por ciertos motivos nos ayudó a ser hermanos por instinto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Nanami le coloca una mano en la cabeza de Issei para moverle un tanto su cabello para que diga:

-Sí no hubiera sido algo así, ya seríamos pareja.

-Issei (ruborizado): ¡Nanami-nee, pero de ser así…!

-Nanami: Tengo claro la diferencia de edad. Pero sabemos que no podría ser así.

-Issei (sonriendo): Luego de todo que pasamos, sin importar nada nos apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Nanami: Como una familia. Por cierto, ¿saliste ayer?

-Issei: Sí. Sucede que tenía una cita ayer con una amiga.

-Nanami: ¿Una cita con una chica? Pensé que habías ido con unos amigos a un juego…

Al escuchar eso, Issei se sorprende mientras dice en su mente:

 _Ya veo… tal vez Raynare uso su poder para borrar todo lo relacionado que tuve con ella hasta ayer, ¿pero por qué solo yo puedo recordarlo?_

Mientras que Nanami nota como Issei estaba muy pensativo para que diga:

-Ise-kun, ¿sucede algo?

-Issei: Ah, no es nada, Nanami-nee. Por cierto, ya debería irme a la academia. Aunque me encantaría usar la moto, llamaría mucho la atención.

-Nanami: No la uses de esa forma. Entiendo que necesitas transporte para ir y venir, pero deja la moto aquí para no levantar muchas sospechas.

-Issei: De acuerdo… (mientras veía la foto de sus padres y abuelos en la mesa cercana a la puerta) ¡ya me voy, Nanami-nee…!

-Nanami: ¡Que te vaya bien!

Mientras que Issei sale de la casa, Nanami ve por la ventana como el castaño comienza a tomar camino hacia la Academia Kuoh para que diga:

-Es cierto que puedas tener algo que muchos puedan considerar que es molesto dejarte esta responsabilidad en esta lucha. Pero no quiere decir que te estaremos apoyando con todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance.

Repentinamente escucha sonar el teléfono celular que recibe una llamada de Jin mientras que Nanami contesta:

-Jin-san, ¿ya está todo listo?

-Jin: _Todo listo, y de paso. Kushida-kun ya está preparado en su posición._

-Nanami: De acuerdo, solo queda ver que puede pasar. Aún no sabemos en lo que puede lidiar Ise-kun a partir de hoy. Pero Kushida-kun puede ver lo que puede pasar…

Mientras que termina la conversación telefónica con Jin, Nanami se quita el delantal para terminar de prepararse para salir hacia su trabajo habitual con ZECT, pero con una sonrisa ya habiendo quitado el peso de encima por revelar junto con Issei los secretos que tenían guardado. Hablando del castaño sigue de camino hacia la academia Kuoh para entrarse hacia un nuevo día de clases para que diga:

-Al menos todo fue bien con ella, pero lo que aún sigo sin entender es, ¿por qué cuando le dije a Nanami-nee sobre la cita pareciera que no recordará que salí con Yuuma? Pero al final resultó ser Raynare…

Repentinamente el Kabuto Zecter sale del maletín de Issei para que diga:

-Sí que has estado pensativo, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Es que me cuesta creer que en lo que pasó en la cita fuera como si fuera la única persona que pasó todo. Sin contar lo que pasó aparte de los Worms que derroté.

-Kabuto Zecter: Recuerda que los Worms pueden hacer estragos en cualquier momento. Sobre lo que pasó ayer con la cita que tuviste con esa chica, la puedo recordar.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿En serio?

Repentinamente Kabuto Zecter está en frente de Issei y le dice:

-Digamos que puede hacer que los humanos olviden todo lo relacionado con ella, excepto a ti. Pero creo que a maquinas con inteligencia artificial que tienen voluntad propia como yo no tenemos problemas.

Al escuchar eso, Issei tiene recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido ayer, el que Yuuma fuera Raynare, que Rias Gremory parece que también parece ser un ser sobrenatural y parecía que iba reclutarlo para algo para que el castaño diga:

-Tal vez esto no tenga sentido, pero quizás allá algo más dentro de Kuoh aparte de los Worms que no sabemos todavía. Lo que las tres fracciones existen es un comienzo.

-Kabuto Zecter: Pero creo que aún están menospreciando a los humanos.

-Issei: Es cierto, ya que a veces ellos son lo que hacen historia en su debido momento. Pero en cierto punto puede ser para bien o para mal…

-Kabuto Zecter: Bueno, la historia humana se ha visto como un alma muy benevolente puede ser muy pisoteada con sus ideales o que el más tranquilo resulta ser el más desquiciado.

-Issei: Pero no siempre, hay que a veces tienen que luchar por defender a quienes les importa. Pero sin saber que este grande, amplio y a veces desconocido mundo puedas ser capaz de protegerlo sin que te des cuenta.

-Kabuto Zecter: Se nota que te gustan mucho los programas de héroes o animes que tienen referencias de ellos.

-Issei: Por cierto, ¿por qué saliste del bolso? Podrías llamar la atención de algunos por aquí.

-Kabuto Zecter: ¿Acaso recuerdas que debo estar pendiente si hay Worms por aquí, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Es cierto, revisa por si hay cerca de la academia por sí hay problemas.

-Kabuto Zecter: Trataré de avisarte cuando tengas tiempo libre, pero siendo un estudiante de preparatoria, lo dudo…

-Issei: Lo sé, pero igual hay que prepararse…

Mientras que el Kabuto Zecter se aleja un tanto de Issei para volar hacia el cielo para que el castaño llegue a tiempo a los terrenos de la academia Kuoh y de esa manera, iniciar un nuevo día de clases en dicha academia.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, exactamente en una especie de oficina, vemos a Mitsuba Yakumo quien se encuentra conversando con Matsuoka sobre lo mencionado por Nanami para que el hombre que se encuentra sentado de la silla cercana a un escritorio, siendo Yakumo quien dice:

-Tal parece que ya Kanzaki-san sabe lo de la fracción Hyoudou dentro de ZECT.

-Matsuoka: De seguro, desde que apareció el Kabuto Zecter en Kuoh ha causado muchos problemas entre los mandos altos de la organización.

-Yakumo: Y lo que me preocupa es que si saben quién es su portador. Harán lo posible en que lo recluten. Y si su respuesta es negativa…

-Yakumo: No me quiero imaginar lo que harán…

Repentinamente se aparecen Nanami junto con Jin y Nobuta para que Matsuoka y Yakumo se sorprenden para el último en mención dice:

-Ha sido un tiempo en que no nos vemos, Mitsuba-kun…

-Jin (sorprendido): ¡¿Yakumo-senpai?! ¿Qué hace con Akiharu-san en esta oficina?

-Akiharu: Me alegra de verte de nuevo, Nobuta. Pero tal parece que Kanzaki-san quiere hablar con nosotros sobre algo que se vincula.

-Nanami: Es cierto, Mitsuba-san. Sé de antemano que usted y el profesor Hyoudou eran muy buenos amigos.

-Yakumo: Hasta podríamos decir que fuimos casi hermanos en diversas ocasiones especiales. Y sé que tiene un hijo que lo estás cuidando actualmente ya que quedó huérfano.

-Nanami: Pues Issei, que así se llama el hijo del profesor, resulta ser quien posee el Kabuto Zecter.

Al decir Nanami esa revelación, Akiharu se queda sorprendido mientras que Yakumo colocaba una mano en su barbilla para que diga:

-Ya veo, conque el hijo de Gorou resultó ser el portador del Zecter que ni los mejores soldados y capacitados de la organización trataron de obtenerlo, pero ninguno pudo…

-Akiharu: Pero… ellos de seguro cuando sepan eso harán lo imposible para que se una a ZECT. Y si saben que es el portador de ese Zecter en específico pudiera causar problemas.

-Jin: Hablamos con él sobre de que, si quería unirse, pero al fin y al cabo es su decisión sobre que se una a la organización.

-Yakumo: Ya veo, ¿y alguien se encuentra viéndolo? Recordemos sobre los miembros de la mesa directiva de ZECT pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Nobuta: Actualmente lo está viendo Kushida Chiaki-kun ya que fue la primera persona que vio al joven transformarse.

-Akiharu: ¿Joven? ¿Qué dicen con esto?

-Nanami: Actualmente está estudiando su segundo año de preparatoria dentro de la Academia Kuoh.

-Yakumo: Será un problema sobre ello si los soldados entran ahí para buscarlo…

-Nanami: Por eso hablo sobre esa fracción, ¿no?

-Yakumo: Sí. Pero no hay que apresurarnos. Sí ellos quieren hacer una tontería por ese tipo de caso, les saldrá un tiro por la culata cuando sepan que el portador del Kabuto Zecter sea el hijo del profesor Hyoudou. Y a su vez, sea el líder de la fracción que los altos mandos no pueden tocar…

-Akiharu (sorprendido): Pero es una locura, ¿qué sucedería si lo sepan antes?

-Yakumo: Pues sería bueno revelarnos ya que él puede ser alguien vital para la lucha ante los Worms.

Con esas palabras, los presentes se sorprenden por la postura dada por Yakumo para saber sí los mandos de la mesa hace algo en buscar a Issei siendo este que porta el Zecter que lo permite transformarse y luchar ante la amenaza de los Worms, sin saber que otros seres que pueden interesarse de lo mencionado.

* * *

Unas horas han pasado y ya el día se encuentra en horas de la tarde y finalizando otro día de clases dentro de la academia Kuoh, vemos exactamente en una zona cercana hacia el gran patio y entre unas casas dentro de ella, vemos recostado en el césped a Issei quien estaba viendo hacia el cielo sin saber que una casa cercana a donde se encuentra por una ventana lo observe Rias Gremory para que una de las personas dentro de la sala que es otra del grupo mencionado de las Onee-samas de la academia, siendo esta Himejima Akeno quien dice:

-Y de nueva cuenta los estás viendo de nuevo, Buchou.

-Rias: Por lo que me dijo Koneko-chan, no pude dejar de pensar sobre el que hubiera pasado si alguna de las tres fracciones hubiera sabido y pudo ayudar con los daños de la caída de Shibuya.

-Akeno: Lo he escuchado de otros compañeros de ello, que repentinamente un meteorito cayó del cielo e impacto en Shibuya.

-Rias: E incluso le pregunté a Onii-sama sobre ello y me dijo que ninguna fracción no se esperaba algo así como lo que ocurriera hace siete años.

-Akeno: Pero… ¿aún quieres reclutarlo dentro del clan, Rias?

-Rias: Sabes que sí, Akeno.

-Akeno: Ara, ara… ya voy a buscar a Koneko para que lo busque…

-Rias: Le pedí que lo siga viendo. Aparte necesita su espacio sobre lo que pasó ayer…

-Akeno: Si… quizás no tenga su Sacred Gear aún, pero se nota que puede ser alguien importante que lo quieran muchas casas del inframundo.

-Rias: Y parece que los ángeles caídos lo quieren como su aliado. Pero no todos, la misma chica tratará de ver si es capaz de hacerlo, aunque no todos estarían de acuerdo en ello.

Dejando esa conversación de un lado, volvemos con Issei quien seguía viendo al cielo mientras decía en su mente:

 _Lo que pasó ayer fue algo loco. Pero parece tal parece como me lo dijo Nanami-nee junto con sus compañeros de ZECT sobre la amenaza de los Worms. Aparte que ya he derrotado a varios de ellos en estos días. Y tal parece que aún Kabuto Zecter no ha regresado de ver si hay algunos por ahí…_

Mientras que Issei se levanta, toma el bolso donde tiene el cinturón y estira los brazos para alejarse del lugar y decir:

-Bueno, no debería pensar en ello y esperar lo que se viene… no creo que estando así de relajado esperaría cualquier cosa, sabiendo que el Kabuto Zecter me podría avisar sí hay algún Worm cerca.

Mediante en su andar ve que un dúo conocido mientras corrían sonrientes para que Issei suelte un suspiro y diga:

-Rayos… ya sé que van a hacer estos dos, para que me pregunto si dicen ser los más odiados de la academia. Y a este paso dudo que las palabras no sean suficientes para que salgan ilesos de las chicas…

Mientras que se dirige hacia donde se encuentra ellos, afueras del terreno de la academia vemos a Chiaki quien vigilaba a Issei por unos binoculares especiales para que diga:

-A pesar de tener un artefacto muy importante como el Kabuto Zecter, todavía sigue siendo un joven que está en preparatoria. Solo queda esperar el momento si realmente Kanzaki-san me dijo que hay que vigilarlo más de cerca…

Para comerse una especie de pan dulce ya que bien dicen que el trabajo da hambre, y lo que se ve por ahora no ha ocurrido nada que el castaño pueda usar dicho Zecter dentro de la academia. Que volviendo con Issei quien siguió al dúo que se quedó cerca de una pared y pareciera estar viendo algo por ahí para que suspire y diga:

-En serio si nadie hace algo, todavía seguirán fisgoneando a las chicas. Y creo que no tomé la practica bien, quizás me pueden ayudar, aparte de esta molestia, quitarme el estrés que cargo encima…

Mientras que, de manera sigilosa, Issei va hasta donde está el dúo pervertido quien seguían viendo como las chicas se cambiaban de ropa en lo que parece ser que son miembros del club de kendo para que uno de ellos siendo Matsuda diga:

-No hay nada como ver chicas y ver como dejan al descubierto sus pechos…

-Motohama: Y ya tengo nueva información de las medidas de las chicas.

-Matsuda: ¡Perfecto, ahora vámonos!

Mientras que las chicas del club de Kendo ya terminaban de colocarse el uniforme de la academia, estaban listas y armadas para apalear a ese infame dúo repentinamente escuchan una voz que a una cierta peli rosada y una castaña les hace conocida diciendo:

-En serio, ¿no les bastó lo que les dije en el primer día de clases para que vuelvan a ver como las chicas se cambian de ropa?

Ya que, al otro lado de la pared donde las chicas se estaban cambiando de ropa, se encuentra Hyoudou Issei estaba cruzado de brazos mirando enojado al infame par mientras dice:

-Sí que su reputación de ser el dúo más odiado por toda la academia los precede…

-Matsuda: ¡Cállate, castaño ingrato!

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Ingrato, yo? ¿Quieres repasar los hechos para que me digas ingrato?

-Matsuda: ¡Desde que apareciste has sido una molestia tan grande al igual que Kiba se lleva a todas las chicas!

-Issei: ¿Acaso lo que les dije se metió en una oreja y se fue por otra? Aprecio a una mujer, pero respeto su privacidad. El que sean lindas no quieren decir que merece su espacio… o tal parece que sus deseos carnales son muchos para que traten de conseguir una cita con una chica. Eso sí pueden encontrar una sin que dejen de pensar en esas cosas olvidando lo básico.

-Motohama: ¡Ahora sí no vas a salir ileso…! ¡Puedes burlarte de nuestros deseos! ¡Pero no de que tengamos una cita con una chica!

-Matsuda: Hemos estado esperando este momento, ¡para volverte papilla con nuestras manos…! ¡Y a partir de ahí seremos populares que tendremos nuestro harem!

Al escuchar esas palabras de Matsuda, Issei suspira agotado cabizbajo, pero de alguna manera levanta con un rostro neutro y dice lo siguiente:

-Que coincidencia, chicos… (mientras aprieta sus puños con cada mano abierta haciendo tronar los dedos mostrando en su rostro una mirada desafiante) necesitaba a alguien para practicar un poco mis posturas de pelea y aliviar un poco mi estrés…

Entre tanto de lo que ocurre entre Issei y el dúo pervertido cerca del club de kendo, cambiamos de escena hacia una conversación que tienen una peliblanca y una castaña rojiza, ambas con buen cuerpo, hay que decir, mientras ven los alrededores de la academia.

-Chica castaña rojiza: Tal parece que Kaichou aún no sabe lo del nuevo chico que anda por aquí, Momo.

-Momo: Bueno… recientemente llego aquí y tal parece que le compite con Kiba. Y me imagino que supiste que puso en su lugar al dúo pervertido, Meguri-chan. Aunque este chico tal parece que Kaichou le interesa para que este dentro de su clan.

-Meguri: No creo que hay que esperar mucho, ya que tal parece que Rias-sama ya lo quiere.

-Momo: Solo queda ver si…

De repente, se escucha un quejido de dolor siendo conocido para el par para que Meguri diga:

-De seguro son esos dos de nuevo.

-Momo: En serio, ¿no se cansan de ser apaleados por cualquier grupo? Y tal parece que estuvieron viendo de nuevo a las del club de kendo. (mientras que ve un grupo cerca donde se escuchó el quejido de dolor) Parece que sí…

Mientras que las chicas llegan al lugar de los hechos, se sorprenden al ver como las miembros del club de kendo, con espada de madera en mano estaban sorprendidas por ver algo inusual, los dos chicos más odiados tirados en el suelo, pero vieron más al frente al mismo chico que estaban hablando hace poco…

(Insertar música de fondo: Kamen Rider Fourze OST 18: Cheerleading)

Y era nada más y nada menos que Hyoudou Issei quien se sacudía un poco sus manos y su ropa para que diga:

-Vaya, en serio no me esperaban que de todas esas hormonas que cargan encima, ¿piensan darme una paliza para ser populares? Ya sabía que con solo con palabras no les será suficiente para cambiar un tanto su mente alborotada por sus hormonas…

Al escuchar eso, el dúo pervertido, aun tanto adoloridos se levantan molestos mientras que Issei truena sus dedos para que diga:

-Entonces, ¿quieren iniciar el segundo round?

-Matsuda (molesto): ¡No te hagas el creído!

-Motohama (quien rápidamente va al ataque): ¡Ahora verás!

Mientras que Motohama lanza un puño hacia el rostro de Issei, el castaño lo esquiva fácilmente para que casi el pelinegro con lentes vaya de cara al piso para que Matsuda haga varios golpes y una patada que de una movida de judo lo tire al piso para que suelte unas risas burlonas y diga:

-En serio, ¿es todo lo que tienen a pesar de que sus hormonas se encuentran calmadas?

-Motohama: ¡Cierra la boca, presumido!

-Matsuda: ¡Ahora verás…!

-Issei: Creo que va siendo mi turno de hacer el ataque…

Mientras que Issei ve que Motohama va hacia él, recibe un golpe con la palma abierta del castaño haciendo que el pelinegro con lentes arquee un tanto su cuerpo para que Matsuda prepara el ataque hacia su contrincante quien salta y gira sobre la espalda de su compañero para lanzar un puño, pero es bloqueado por una patada por parte del castaño haciendo doler la mano del chico con cara de mono para que las chicas sorprendidas vean como el infame dúo de la academia no puede vencer con la ventaja numérica a Issei para que algunas chicas se sorprendan y se sonrojen por lo que ven y algunas tengan palabras en su mente por lo que el espectáculo en primera fila:

-Kaori: _Me cuesta creer que Ise-kun le está dando una lección a ese par. Pero, ¿no tendrá problemas luego con el consejo estudiantil?_

-Yui: _¡Increíble! Los está poniendo en ridículo. Aparte que nos defendió de nuevo a que esos pervertidos nos siguieran viendo como nos cambiamos de ropa…_

-Meguri: _No creí que con pocos movimientos los dejará más ridículos que antes. Parece que Sona-sama le interesara ese chico…_

-Momo (con una ligera sonrisa): _Tal parece que esos dos encontraron su anti-tesis, con menos de poco tiempo parece que este chico pudiera ser el verdadero príncipe de la academia. Ya me muero por contárselo a Kaichou…_

Volviendo al intento de lucha que trataban de hacer los dos chicos, Issei esquiva cada golpe fácilmente para que diga:

-En vez de pensar con sus hormonas y la entrepierna, ¿por qué no se dedican a entrenar o buscar un pasatiempo más acorde en fisgonear a las chicas?

-Motohama: ¡Es nuestro pasatiempo y nuestra forma de vida!

-Matsuda: ¡Hay más chicas que hombres, lo sabemos bien! ¡Incluso ya tengo mil fantasías con cada una de ellas! (Con eso, las chicas se sintieron más asqueadas por lo dicho del cabello zen)

-Issei: Entonces, creo que debemos terminar con esto pronto ya que creo que es hora de que ustedes dos vuelvan la realidad…

Matsuda y Motohama se quedaron incrédulos por lo comentado por Issei mientras que este empuja al pelinegro con lentes para que el cabello zen trate de golpear sin éxito al castaño mientras le da un golpe con la mano abierta al chico de cara de mono haciendo que choque con su amigo y caigan al piso para que el chico diga:

-Creo que ya terminamos por hoy…

-Matsuda y Motohama (enojados): ¡Aún no hemos terminado…!

-Issei: Yo sí, y bien dije que volverán a la realidad, pero… (mientras su mirada veía a cierto grupo quien se acercaba al dúo)

Sin notarlo, Matsuda y Motohama se voltean para que sus rostros se pongan azules y Yui diga:

-Digan sus plegarias…

-Matsuda: ¿Qué haremos? A este paso…

Repentinamente escuchan un aplauso proveniente de Issei se inclina mientras como una especie de saludo budista diciendo:

-Namusan… [Descansen en paz] (Y las chicas del club de kendo comienzan a apalear al dúo pervertido)

-Club de kendo: ¡Mueran, pervertidos!

(Aquí culmina la canción de fondo)

Al escuchar los quejidos de dolor por parte de Matsuda y Motohama, Issei suelta unas risas para decir:

-Ojalá que no lo vuelvan a hacer esos dos, ¿pero a quien engaño…?

Repentinamente Yui y Kaori corren a abrazar a Issei quien no esperaba la acción de sus dos amigas mientras que la castaña dice:

-Gracias, Ise-kun.

-Issei: No es nada, aunque creo que ellos seguirán con sus andanzas…

-Yui: Ese par harán lo que sea, pero al menos les diste un pequeño alto por nosotras…

Mientras que muestran una sonrisa hacia Issei, el castaño escucha un sonido conocido para poner su vista al cielo siendo que Kabuto Zecter ya estaba cerca a una distancia alta para que diga en su mente:

 _Hasta aquí fue el calentamiento, ya llegó la hora del trabajo pesado…_

Mientras se separa del abrazo de Yui y Kaori quienes se extrañan que Issei se separe de esa manera para que la peli rosada diga:

-Ise-kun, ¿qué mirabas?

-Issei: Perdonen, pero ya debo irme…

-Kaori: ¿Tan pronto? Ya que las chicas del club te lo agradecen por eso…

Repentinamente Momo y Meguri se iban a acercar a Issei quien este dice:

-Sucede que Nanami-nee me pidió que regresara temprano por algo. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Me pueden dar las gracias otro día!

Sin saber lo que sucede, Issei se aleja de las chicas quien asientan para seguir al castaño ya que les gano la curiosidad de que sería el que saliera rápido del lugar para que Momo y Meguri vean todo para regresar a otro lado, pero ninguno de los presentes en ese lugar sabían que desde una ventana, una chica de cabellos cortos negros, ojos violeta y anteojos veía todo lo ocurrido desde un pasillo dentro de la academia y Rias Gremory desde la ventana de la casa club veía con lujo y detalles especiales.

* * *

Cayendo el atardecer y dando paso a la llegada a la noche, vemos en una plaza cercana a la academia Kuoh a una pareja, una chica rubia y un pelinegro quien disfrutaba su cita, pero repentinamente alguien parecido al pelinegro se aparece para que la chica diga:

-Cariño, tú me dijiste que no tenías hermanos gemelos, ¿o sí?

-Chico: Es que nunca tuve un hermano gemelo…

-Chica: Ahora que lo dices, es verdad…

Y para la sorpresa del par, ven que se transforma a un Worm haciendo que la pareja comience a correr alejándose del lugar, y previo a que el Worm ataque, recibe un golpe del Kabuto Zecter mientras que Issei llega al lugar y habiéndose colocado el cinturón en la cintura en el camino y dice:

-No me esperaba que aparecieran luego de clases.

-Kabuto Zecter: Aquí hay al menos un grupo de Worms…

Mientras que otros Worms se aparecen para un total de cinco para que Issei diga:

-Menos mal que calenté primero antes de esto. Kabuto Zecter, a trabajar.

-Kabuto Zecter: ¡De acuerdo!

Mientras que Issei toma con su mano al Zecter, Yui y Kaori quienes siguieron al castaño luego de lo ocurrido con el dúo pervertido mientras a una distancia ven como su amigo de la infancia encara a unos seres desconocidos que las sorprende, pero lo que verán ahora ellas les sorprenderán aún más al ver como Issei teniendo el Kabuto Zecter en mano diga:

-¡Henshin!

Y rápidamente se coloca el Zecter en el cinturón que ahí sale una voz diciendo:

 **HENSHIN**

Y desde el cinturón comienzan a materializarse múltiples hexágonos hasta completar la transformación de Kabuto, pero en su Masked Form para ver que los Worms van hacia al ataque para que el Rider muestre su Kunai Gun en forma de pistola para dispararlos y eliminar dos de ellos para luego cambiar rápidamente a la forma hacha de esa arma y atacar en un rango cercano a ellos, sin saber que Yui y Kaori se quedaron en shock al ver como su amigo de la infancia se transformó en una especie de héroe y en sus mentes dicen lo siguiente:

-Kaori: _¡¿Ise-kun se transformó?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tiene algo así?!_

-Yui: _¡¿Ise-kun se acaba de transformar en un héroe?! ¡Pensé que solo existían en las series de televisión y en los animes!_

De vuelta con Kabuto, de dos tajos acaba de derrotar a dos Worms que aún no evolucionan mientras que un tercero va hacia el Rider, que con tres cortes lo elimina fácilmente, y pensando que el trabajo acabo, repentinamente se escucha unos gritos femeninos cercanos a unos arbustos mientras que dos Worms que acaban de aparecer estaban asechando a dos chicas para que el Rider cambie la Kunai Gun a modo de pistola y dispare hacia la espalda de los Worms mientras que Kabuto rápidamente con dos cortes del modo hacha los elimina por completo para que vean a quienes estaban a punto de atacar los Worms, eran Katase Yui y Murayama Kaori para sorpresa del Rider.

-Yui… ¿Kaori? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

-Yui y Kaori (quienes entre lágrimas abrazan a Kabuto): ¡Ise-kun!

-Kabuto: ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

-Kaori: Sucede que queríamos agradecerte por dejar en su lugar al dúo pervertido por nuestra parte.

-Yui: Pero te seguimos ya que nos parecía una mentira que te hayan llamado de repente…

-Kabuto: ¿Pero no se dan cuenta la gravedad del asunto? Sí algo les pasara…

Pero repentinamente Kabuto ve al cielo y tal parece que ha sido cambiado a un cielo que tiene diversos tonos morados para que escuchen una voz desconocida decir:

-Vaya, tal parece que me conseguí un buen botín…

Repentinamente un hombre que usaba sombrero de gabardina negro con una especie de abrigo gris oscuro que debajo de la prenda tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro para que diga hacia los presentes:

-De seguro deben ser algunos renegados que se encuentran en el lugar.

-Kabuto: ¿Renegados? ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

-Yui: Ise-kun, no sé lo que pasa…

-Hombre: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no saben de lo que hablo?

Repentinamente el hombre muestra en su espalda dos alas negras para que Yui y Kaori se aterren, pero Kabuto se sorprendió y tiene una mirada al pasado cuando vio a Yuuma revelarse en su verdadera forma siendo un ángel caído llamado Raynare para que diga en su mente:

 _¡Es un ángel caído! ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?! De seguro es uno que me dijo Raynare de su raza…_

Repentinamente el ángel caído hace aparecer una lanza de luz que va de lleno hacia Kabuto que impacta de lleno en la armadura haciendo que salga una gran explosión de chispas alarmando a Yui y Kaori quienes seguían aterradas al ver que el Rider está un tanto adolorido en el suelo luego del ataque hecho por ese hombre que está flotando en el aire…

-Yui y Kaori: ¡Ise-kun!

-Kabuto (un tanto adolorido): No se… queden ahí… ¡aléjense ahora mismo de este lugar!

Sin derecho a replicar, Yui y Kaori empezaron a correr alejándose del lugar y dejando un tanto maltrecho al Rider a merced del ángel caído quien dice:

-He escuchado sobre ti, un joven que tal parece que la inútil de Raynare en verdad se enamoró para que sea su aliado.

-Kabuto (sorprendido): ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Ángel caído: Me parecía raro que un chico que no haya despertado su Sacred Gear pero que ha estado luchando ante raros seres. Quizás te deje ahora ya que quiero dejar como un plato principal, ya que esas dos podrían despertar sus Sacred Gear, y debo eliminarlas…

Mientras que Kabuto aun tanto adolorido por el impacto de la lanza de luz se levanta para que diga:

-Sí que la armadura es resistente a ese ataque, pero debo evitar que le hagan algo a Yui y Kaori es lo primordial. Aunque la próxima vez que me vea con Raynare, pagará la apuesta que hicimos…

Mientras que poco a poco el dolor se iba del ataque a la vez que se levantaba del suelo para escuchar dos gritos desesperados alarmando al Rider para que diga:

-Si no hago algo pronto, ¡ellas podrían morir!

Volviendo con Yui y Kaori, hicieron lo posible para alejarse del hombre que rápidamente las alcanzó para su miedo, a tal punto que ya estaban acorraladas ya que cada vez que intentaron correr siempre las alcanzaban sin que ellas hagan defensa, y entre lágrimas, ellas ya no daban para más para que el ángel caído quien muestre dos lanzas de luz en sus manos para que diga:

-Me entretenido lo suficiente con ustedes dos, pero ya es tiempo que termine mi trabajo…

Y al punto de estar desesperadas, Yui y Kaori quedan resignadas sin hacer nada para defenderse mientras cierran sus ojos esperando el final, pero justo cuando el ángel caído iba atacar, recibe diversos disparos en la espalda para que haga desaparecer las lanzas de luz para poner su mirada hacia quien le haya disparado diciendo:

-Esa lanza de luz debió ser suficiente para que hayas muerto, me sorprende que aun puedas respirar luego de ese ataque…

Para alivio y alegría de Yui y Kaori quienes abren sus ojos y se sorprenden a ver a Kabuto quien teniendo el Kunai Gun en mano evitó su muerte y dice:

-De alguna manera lo pude soportar ese ataque con la armadura y llegar a tiempo para salvarlas…

-Yui y Kaori (quienes lloran de emoción al ver que su amigo las salvó): ¡Ise-kun!

-Ángel caído: Has ganado mi respeto, chico. A pesar que no posees una Sacred Gear, dudo que portando esa armadura puedas vencerme…

-Kabuto: Creo que estás menospreciando a lo que ves en frente, cuervo evolucionado-san.

-Ángel caído: Sí que tienes las suficientes agallas para morir ahora mismo, ¿no?

-Kabuto: Creo que no has entendido que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada. Y otra cosa que siempre me ha dicho mi abuela… (preparando el Cast Off para acceder a la Rider Form) "Hay dos cosas que un hombre nunca debe hacer: jugar con la comida y… hacer llorar o lastimar a una mujer" ¡Cast Off!

 **CAST OFF**

Mientras las partes de la armadura de la Masked Form se desprenden del Rider para varias partes lleguen hasta el ángel caído quien recibe el impacto de varias de ellas al mismo tiempo y se protege de ellas para que vea como el cuerno se levanta hasta la máscara como el cuerno de un escarabajo dividiendo la visera y completando el cambio a la Rider Form.

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

(Insertar música de fondo: Kamen Rider Wizard OST 2: Beast Hyper)

Con la activación de la Rider Form de Kabuto, el ángel caído queda sorprendido al ver como es la nueva forma de su contrincante y dice confiado:

-Oh… es interesante, realmente te he estado juzgando mal, chico. A pesar de que no hayas despertado tu Sacred Gear aún.

-Kabuto (quien comienza a caminar hacia el ángel caído): Ya hiciste suficiente, aparte de que, si tuviera que decir sobre lo que estabas haciendo con ellas a punto de matarlas, tendría en un término fácil para muchos amigos que conozco.

-Ángel caído: Dudo que lo puedas decir eso… (mientras que en sus manos muestra lanzas de luz) ¡justo ahora cuando te voy a eliminar!

-Yui y Kaori (aterradas mientras que ven como el ángel caído va hacia Kabuto): ¡Ise-kun, cuidado!

Mientras que Kabuto seguía sin moverse esperando el momento indicado y justo cuando el ángel caído iba a lanzar una lanza de luz hacia el Rider quien dice:

-Clock Up… (y acciona uno de los botones del cinturón)

 **CLOCK UP**

Y cuando estaba la lanza de luz a centímetros de impactar en Kabuto, el Rider desaparece sorprendiendo a las chicas y en especial al ángel caído quien ve que su contrincante y dice:

-Vaya, ¿así que puedes usar magia sin despertar tu Sacred Gear? En ese caso…

Pero para su sorpresa, repentinamente recibe un fuerte golpe en su estómago para sacarle su aire y otro en el pecho para que caiga de lleno al piso y ruede para que el Rider va hacia el ángel caído quien trataba de levantarse, pero recibe un golpe en la cara y varios en el pecho y estómago para quedar mal parado y diga:

-Es… ¡imposible! ¡¿Cómo este chico me puede estar venciendo?!

Pero con un gancho zurdo del Rider que impacta de lleno en el rostro del ángel caído quien sintió que el golpe era más pesado para que vea que su contrincante tiene una especie de guantelete y dice:

-Un momento, ¿desde cuándo tengo este guantelete?

-Ángel caído: ¡Un Twice Critical! ¿Cómo es posible que me esté venciendo este humano enclenque y haya despertado un Twice Critical?

-Kabuto: Creo que ya pronto debo poner fin a esto…

Mientras que ve como el ángel caído rugía desesperado sabiendo que no le esta yendo nada bien ante su contrincante para que emane de sus manos diversas lanzas de luz hacia Kabuto quien vuelve activar el Clock Up para evitar que impacten en el Rider y le da una serie de golpes rápidos a su contrincante quien rueda en el suelo para ver a su contrincante que se encuentra alejado por unos metros para que diga:

-Si tuviera que decir en un término de un videojuego, lo que tratabas de hacer con las chicas solo te llevo a un cierto punto…

-Ángel caído (quien se acerca volando peligrosamente a Kabuto): ¡Ya debes morir!

-Yui: ¡Ise-kun!

-Kaori: ¡Lo va a matar…!

 **CLOCK UP**

Mientras que todo alrededor del Rider se hacía lento para que el ángel caído que encaraba iba a embestirlo de lleno con una lanza de luz y prepare su ataque final y diga:

-Y puedo decir con sinceridad, amigo cuervo, que has llegado a…

- **BOOST**

-Kabuto: Un mal final… (y acciona en secuencia los tres botones del Zecter)

 **ONE TWO THREE**

-Kabuto: Rider… Kick. (Y acciona el cuerno del Zecter que suelta una gran carga de energía)

 **RIDER KICK**

Y mientras que el ángel caído se mantenía a paso lento, Kabuto aprovechó que estaba en el modo de Clock Up para darle una patada giratoria en el rostro que impacta de lleno que al mismo tiempo…

 **CLOCK OVER**

Vuelva todo a la velocidad normal haciendo que salga disparado hacia una zona cercana a los árboles en la plaza para que explote siendo eliminado por Kabuto mientras que las dos chicas miraban sorprendidas de lo ocurrido.

(Aquí culmina la canción de fondo)

Y ven que Kabuto estaba jadeando luego de lo ocurrido para calmarse un poco y agradecer a su amigo por haberlas salvado de no una, sino dos muertes seguras, pero ven que el Rider se pone de una rodilla al piso y jadeaba un tanto agotado para que diga:

-No creí que eso fuera demasiado. Siete Worms que no habían evolucionado y lo que pareció ser un ángel caído que me enfrente hace poco…

Mientras que poco a poco se levanta y estaba a punto de cancelar su transformación escucha una voz diciendo:

-No me esperaba que fueras a eliminar a uno de ellos dentro de mi territorio…

Al escuchar la desconocida voz, Kabuto se prepara para luchar, pero ve que un sello mágico a un grupo de cuatro chicos que están siendo liderados por una chica pelirroja que es conocida para la academia y recientemente le ha llamado la atención al Rider quien dice:

-Un momento, usted es una de las Onee-samas de la academia, ¿no?

-Akeno: Ara, ara… tal parece que aún no sabes el nombre de ella, chico.

-Kabuto: Si están ustedes aquí… entonces…

-Koneko: Te veía a la distancia.

-Kabuto (molesto): ¡Un momento, ¿cómo que me veías a la distancia?!

-Yuuto: Es por petición de nuestra presidenta.

-Kabuto: ¿Su presidenta?

-Rias: Así es… Hyoudou Issei-kun…

Al saber que la chica pelirroja fue la misma que lo vio desde la ventana de esa casa club, y luego cuando iba a derrotar al Worm cuando ocurrió la cita haciendo que el Rider suspire y desactive su transformación para revelar a Issei en su forma de civil un tanto lastimado sorprendiendo a los presentes para que diga:

-Ahora que te veo bien, eres una de las Onee-samas de la academia, Rias Gremory, ¿no?

-Rias: Así es, un gusto, ¿te puedo llamar Ise?

-Issei: No tengo problema, así me llaman todos… (mientras ve al grupo que estaba con Rias) ahora que me doy cuenta, usted es la otra Onee-sama de la academia…

-Akeno: Sí… un gusto, Ise-kun. Soy Himejima Akeno.

-Issei: Un gusto, y ustedes dos… si no me equivoco son el príncipe de la academia, Kiba Yuuto y Tojo Koneko.

-Yuuto: Un gusto, Hyoudou-kun… (Y Koneko inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza luego de que fuera nombrada por Issei y que Yuuto se presentaba)

-Issei: Entonces, de seguro quieren hablar de manera pacífica… ¿sin tener secretos de por medio?

Sin saber que Yui y Kaori estaban a escondidas al ver que cuatro de los personajes más populares de la academia Kuoh estaban siendo encarados por Issei, aunque tal parece que esta conversación apenas estaba iniciando.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos... sé que debo decirlo, pero no queda de otra... HASTA AQUÍ NO MÁS!**

 **-Rarity: NOOO~...!**

 **-Aj: Si que te gusta terminarlo en un momento importante, no?**

 **-Fluttershy (quien mira fijamente a Ryucader23 haciendo que tiemble de miedo): PARA CUANDO EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO?!**

 **-Twilight: Chicas, basta! Aunque también quiero el siguiente episodio pronto, creo que debemos dejar descansar un poco a Ryucader-san...**

 **Gracias por entenderlo, Twily. Y sí bien me dicen que lo corté en un momento importante, créanme, no es nada en lo que tengo en mente, pero será para otra ocasión.**

 **-Rainbow: A pesar que no estamos incluidas en esta historia, debo decir que es muy cool lo que haces.**

 **-Pinkie: Por cierto, habrá la fiesta o no?**

 **Bueno, como terminamos si podemos hacerla...**

 **-Pinkie: HURRA~...!**

 **Y hablando de fiestas, tengo una en mente que se vinculará en la historia pero eso será más adelante. Como siempre gracias por seguir y esperar nuevo episodio, hasta la próxima y debo ver ahora que historia actualizo...**


	4. Entre explicaciones y encuentros

**Hola a todos, ha llegado un nuevo cap de Kamen Rider Kabuto DxD!**

 **-Las Mane Six: HURRA!**

 **-Sunset: No me esperaba que ya lo tuvieras listo luego de la historia anterior.**

 **Creo que últimamente he tenido la maña (o la rutina, como le llamen) de que no me tardo más en hacer el cap de Kabuto DxD con el de alguna otra de mis historias. Pero la razón saben muchos en lo que vivimos en Venezuela.**

 **-Pinkie: A pesar de todo, siempre tienen algo que reírse, no?**

 **Literal es que con cada desgracia que pase, siempre le vemos la manera para tener una sonrisa en nuestro rostro a pesar de todo lo que sabemos y tenemos que lidiar aquí...**

 **-Twilight: Es algo difícil, pero bien dicen que al mal tiempo, buena cara, no?**

 **Sí, ah, en este cap digamos que sucederá lo que tengo planificado, conste que avisé que Issei no estará en el séquito de Rias.**

 **-Aj: Pero lo avisaste desde que iniciaste la historia, vaquero.**

 **Lo sé, pero sabrán la forma en que él no sé une.**

 **-Fluttershy: Puede que lo veamos, pero...**

 **-Rainbow: Nos intriga de que sucederá de lleno con la historia...**

 **Sucede que ya lo tengo pensado desde hace tiempo, ya que habrá momentos de que tome le flujo como el cannon en DxD o tome lo que se vio en la serie de Kabuto, aunque también sucederá que habrá cosas que puedo añadir de mi parte, una cosa es que ya tengo en mente a quienes serán los Riders dentro de la historia y avisaré de una antes que me salgan a pedir algo por el estilo: ningún personaje de DxD, aparte de Issei será un Kamen Rider.**

 **-Rarity: No me esperaba que ya tuvieras las cosas ya adelantadas, querido.**

 **Hay que ir poco a poco y no ir a lo golpe, bien lo mencioné previamente sobre lo que planeo hacer durante la historia.**

 **-Sunset: Tiene sentido ya que a veces hacen incluir algo distinto a cualquier historia parecida.**

 **En sí la variedad es buena para no siempre estar con lo mismo... Ah, veo que ya tienen la pizarra lista.**

 **-Pinkie: Así es, Ryu-kun! Pero aún se mantiene los cuatro nombres en ella.**

 **-Aj: Pero un vaquero en los reviews, y que por los momentos fue el único dijo que quería a Madoka que obtenga el papel de Hiyori.**

 **Y hablando de ello, hay una nueva postulada al papel.**

 **-Las Mane Six junto con Sunset: En serio?!**

 **Sí, sucede que un amigo me pidió que la añadiera así que la quinta candidata es...**

 **MIKASA AKERMAN DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

 **-Pinkie (en el pizarrón): Anotada!**

 **Perfecto, ahora les recuerdo chicos lo siguiente: el plazo dado para que postulen a su chica que quieren postular para el rol de Satonaka Hiyori es cuando suba el capitulo siete de la historia. Por los momentos, ya hay cinco chicas para el tomar el papel que dejaré que ustedes tomen voz y voto para decidan a la chica que piensan que es la más ideal para el rol, cuando lleguemos al cap mencionado les diré como podrán votar, eso sí, en caso de que se mantengan el numero de postuladas bajo, voy a sumar algunas chicas que he visto que también puedan estar para tomar el rol, y finalizando también ese cap próximamente avisaré como serán las cosas para la votación final.**

 **-Sunset: Bueno, al menos dejas que los lectores tenga una participación especial para elegir a la chica quien será el personaje que dices.**

 **Aunque siento que no será la única votación que haré.**

 **-Aj: Y a qué te refieres con eso, vaquero?**

 **-Fluttershy: La única que haces por los momentos es esta sobre el papel de Hiyori-san.**

 **Es cierto, pero eso sería más adelante.**

 **-Twilight: Bueno, creo que no hay más que decir debemos recordar lo siguiente...**

 **-Rainbow: Que esta historia es basada en las series de Kamen Rider Kabuto y High School DxD.**

 **-Rarity: Y otros animes vinculados a la historia que se verán próximamente tienen sus derechos reservados.**

 **-Sunset: Y aquí tienen la siguiente tabla para que no se pierdan ningún detalle de la historia**

-Personaje hablando

 _Personaje hablando en su mente_

 _-Personaje que habla por teléfono o parte de una conversación del pasado_

 **-Seres especiales**

 **INDICACIÓN QUE HACE EL ZECTER Y ACCIÓN VINCULADA DESDE EL CINTURÓN**

 **Previo a iniciar, les agradezco con el corazón que sigan esta historia y que haya sido una de las más populares dentro de los cross entre DxD y Kamen Rider (y más que sea la historia más leída dentro de mi perfil), habiendo dicho esto, a partir de este cap se vendrá un desarrollo interesante que planteo a lo que se vio durante la historia, pero no quiero decir nada más así que solo tienen que hacer algo...**

 **-Sunset: Y eso sería...**

 **Disfrutar el cap!**

 **-Las Mane Six: A LEER SE HA DICHO...!**

* * *

Continuando lo ocurrido anteriormente, vemos a Issei quien ve a Rias y los integrantes de uno de los clubes más populares de la academia Kuoh, el club de investigación de lo oculto, que la chica pelirroja ha tenido el deseo de incluir al castaño en su grupo y aparte que sabe que es un Kamen Rider por los hechos previos que sucedieron hace unos días respondiendo lo siguiente:

-Interesante, ya que sabes lo que pasó…

-Issei: Es cierto, pero no se haga la muy inocente ya que usted también estuvo en lo ocurrido, Gremory-senpai.

-Rias: Entonces, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-Issei: Que sea en otro momento, aparte que fue un día algo largo.

-Yuuto: Puedo entenderlo, Hyoudou-kun.

-Koneko: Concuerdo en ello.

-Akeno: Ara~… es una lástima, quería saber más de ti…

-Issei (algo nervioso): Ok… eso se escuchó algo que no debería saber ahora.

-Rias: Tienes razón en decir que no quieres hablar ahora, lo entiendo. Pero quiero saber todo en lo que te encuentras vinculado si no es que te molesta, claro está.

-Issei: Entonces busca un buen lugar con algún bocadillo y bebidas, porque sería un largo tema el que conversaríamos.

-Rias: Si tú lo dices, entonces mañana luego de clases podemos conversarlo.

-Issei: No cuentes que puede asegurarse ese encuentro, Gremory-senpai.

-Rias (intrigada): ¿Por qué mencionas eso?

-Issei: Cabe la posibilidad de que haya algo que se pueda escapar de las manos. Aunque por lo que debería saber algo…

-Rias: ¿Sobre qué?

Repentinamente Issei va un tanto enojado hasta donde se encuentra Rias que se sorprende al ver que el castaño se acercó hasta donde estaba y dice:

-Hay una cierta cosa que me molesta y es que me estuvieran siguiendo como si fuera a ser una pieza importante en su grupo tratando que pueda aceptar a unirme con ustedes. Si de casualidad tienen algún asunto que tenga en hablarlo con ustedes, no usen mensajeros de por medio. Creo que siendo ustedes dos unas "onee-samas" y sus dos acompañantes muy conocidos y populares con todas las letras que se incluyen dentro de la academia Kuoh, deben saber que más respetables y conscientes de que con cosas así, uno pueda ser capaz de llamar a la policía por este acoso.

Al escuchar eso, Rias y sus acompañantes se quedaron un tanto incrédulos por lo mencionado por Issei, sin saber que Yui y Kaori estaban viendo entre los arbustos esa conversación para que digan en su mente:

-Yui: _¡¿Desde cuándo Rias-oneesama está interesado en Ise-kun?! ¡Lleva aquí apenas una semana desde que llegó a la academia!_

-Kaori: _Me huele que hay aquí un gato encerrado. Lástima que no pueda saber realmente lo que está pasando. Aunque no me esperaba que la mascota de la academia, el príncipe y la otra Onee-sama se encuentren con Gremory-senpai…_

Mientras que las dos chicas ponen su mirada hacia la conversación entre Issei y el grupo liderado por Rias quien dice:

-Bueno, es que creemos que serías alguien vital en nuestro grupo, así que…

-Issei: Esa conversación puede ser mañana, ¿no? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Sólo espero que no hagan llamar a un vigilante como si fuera un criminal o un objeto deseado. En parte es algo repugnante.

-Koneko: Disculpe, Hyoudou-senpai. Es que Buchou me pidió eso…

-Issei (quien suelta un suspiro): Bueno, no es que haya tenido este tipo de encuentros paranormales.

-Akeno: Pero, podría ser interesante lo que nos ha contado Koneko-chan y Buchou por lo que has pasado.

-Issei: Y siguen con eso, ¡no son como matones que hacen una demanda para pedir algo y se les entregue de inmediato! ¡Si estamos diciendo que hablaremos de esto mañana, que así sea! ¡No estén presionando más en ello!

Al escuchar esa exclamación de Issei, los miembros del séquito de Rias tienen una ligera molestia por lo comentado del castaño, pero ven que su líder estaba tranquila para que diga:

-Tienes razón, no debemos presionarte de ello. Mañana podemos hablar de manera tranquila.

-Issei (quien se relaja): Al menos tiene consciencia, Gremory-senpai. Lo hablaremos mañana.

-Rias: ¿Puedo proponer el lugar?

-Issei: Siempre y cuando no se pase la voz sobre de que hay una especie de locura por aquí.

-Rias: De acuerdo, en la casa club que tengo dentro de la academia.

-Issei: No tengo problema. Que tengan buen día.

Mientras que Issei comienza a caminar para salir del parque, repentinamente Rias y su grupo ven que las dos chicas estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba desde que llegaron a alcanzar al castaño para la sorpresa de ellos mientras que Koneko dice:

-Buchou, esas dos chicas.

-Rias: Vieron que estábamos aquí, más aún no saben que somos demonios.

-Akeno: Es cierto, pero debemos mantenerlas bajo nuestra mirada sí es que puedan saber algo.

-Yuuto: Aunque a primera instancia parecían estar más preocupadas por Hyoudou-kun.

-Rias: Bueno, solo queda hablar con él mañana y saber todo lo que se vincula.

-Akeno: Aunque ese ángel caído. No me esperaba que fuera sido derrotado por él. Incluso apenas despertó su Sacred Gear.

-Koneko: Y de alguna manera no le afecto mientras usaba su poder para derrotarlo.

-Rias: Debemos pensar bien para que se una con nosotros. Y de alguna manera podamos ayudarlo con lo que está combatiendo.

Mientras que los demás asientan con la respuesta de Rias para desaparecer en un sello mágico para volver con Issei quien ya estaba afuera de la plaza parque de la ciudad no sin antes escuchar una voz diciendo:

-Ise-kun, ¡espera!

Para que el castaño se voltea a ver que se acercan Yui y Kaori quien la última en mención diga:

-No debiste alejarte de esa manera, ¡mou!

-Issei: Bueno, ¿quién las manda a seguirme?

-Yui: ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotras de que estuviéramos curiosas de lo ocurrido?

-Issei: Y contando que casi pierden la vida… bueno. ¿Se van a su casa?

-Kaori: Si…

-Yui: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Issei: Bueno, si llegará a pasar lo que acabaron de presenciar en la plaza. Aparte que…

Ni terminando sus palabras, Yui y Kaori se ponen entre los brazos de Issei para que se ponga un tanto nervioso y diga:

-Chicas… ¿por qué se pusieron así?

-Kaori (sonrojada): Bueno… estás siendo un caballero para que lleguemos a casa salvas, ¿no?

-Yui: Y te estás ofreciendo para que no nos pasé nada…

Al notar que Issei no podía responder, suelta un pesado suspiro y dice:

-Bueno, tengo que hacerlo, ¿no? Ya dije eso y no puedo hacer marcha atrás…

Y emocionadas, Yui y Kaori se mantienen apegadas de Issei para alejarse más de la plaza, pero volviendo a ese lugar, se ve un sombrero que usaba ese ángel caído quien había sido derrotado hace unos minutos está a punto de ser tomado por un Worm que repentinamente se convierte a su forma que tenía el contrincante del castaño para que diga con su tono de voz:

-Ya veo, ¿así que este fue el ser que luchó ante Kabuto?

Para que vea su reflejo en la fuente de la plaza y diga:

-Tal parece que tuvo una similitud a una persona corriente, pero… (repentinamente se le notan chispas en su mano derecha) no tiene nada ese hombre.

Y repentinamente abre los ojos para ver lo que hacía ese hombre y para que note que estaba reunido con tres mujeres, y dos de ellas, una chica de una edad cercana a los 14 años teniendo un vestido gótico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y una mujer que tenía usando un vestido rojo algo apretado, en especial en la zona del pecho con cabello azul para que diga:

-Ya veo, el nombre de este ser se llama Dohnaseek… interesante. No pensaba que hubiera seres que pueden tener una apariencia humana, pero posean un poder especial… (mientras se acomodaba un tanto el sombrero) ya debería irme y ver que pueden hacer ellos…

Para que repentinamente se convierte en un Worm previo a que vuelva a tomar la forma de Dohnaseek y pueda comenzar su andar hacia el lugar donde el original, siendo vencido por Issei, debe ir.

* * *

Insertar canción: NEXT LEVEL – YU-KI [TRF] (TV Edit.)

Repentinamente unas alas se aparecen tapando la escena anterior, pero tres agujeros se aparecen para luego revelar una especie de armadura que refleja un rostro de una chica pelirroja en un costado del pecho que tiene un logo de ZECT que estaba entre un dibujo de un escarabajo rojo, en la espalda otro rostro de una chica pelinegra en una parte trasera de la armadura, otro rostro de una chica de cabellos rubios en una parte de una pierna que mostraba una mano y una chica de cabellos plateados cortos en un costado de la máscara al ritmo de la canción para que luego esas alas que aparecían en el principio fuesen cortadas por alguien que porta la armadura de un corte mediante que los pétalos de flores se dejan caen. Mientras que suena más la música de fondo, estamos en una especie de local que se aparecen unos monstruos y uno que posee una armadura más ligera se aparece que toma diversos lados de su máscara y se puede notar que todo el lugar estaba detenido en el tiempo excepto quien posee esa armadura que da un salto desapareciendo para luego estar manejando una motocicleta que hace una quema de llantas para tomar velocidad y salir de lugar en un flash de luz para que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

 _Kimi ga negau_ _koto nara subete ga genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

( **Todos tus deseos que sueñas pueden hacerse realidad** )

Y en ese flash de luz vemos a Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra caminando con la mirada fija hacia la cámara mientras que es visto por Nanami por un lado acompañado por Oozora Jin quien vestía un traje formal, Kushida Chiaki con una especie de manos libres en otro y lejos de los presentes se encontraban Rias y su clan que ve una especie de escarabajo rojo metálico que va volando hasta donde se encuentra Issei quien lo toma en su mano derecha.

 _Erabashi mono naraba_

( **Sí es que tú eres el elegido** )

Mientras que lo toma, Raynare que estaba en su disfraz de Amano Yuuma y Asia Argento se sorprenden al ver que el castaño aparece pero todo el lugar desaparece y a la distancia, Rias y su clan, además de las dos mencionadas e Issei ven como un meteorito cae en Shibuya para después mostrar a diversos seres de colores verdes y blancos que de alguna manera tienen imagen de unas personas mientras que una ala de insecto va haciendo un arco pasando la imagen cambiando a personas comunes y se cambia la escena al sol iluminando la torre de Tokio y hacia una especie de oficina con el ritmo de la música.

 _Bousou wa hajimeteru_

( **Todo comienza a enloquecer** )

Y en esa oficina resultando ser de ZECT, ven como todos los soldados se preparan liderados por un hombre de lentes que ve que hay una alerta que se aparecieron los Worms que comienzan a destrozar partes de la ciudad.

 _Sekai wo moto ni modousu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai_

( **Y para que el mundo pueda volver a su antiguo yo. Ya no hay más tiempo** )

Luego se cambia la escena a que Issei se encuentra dentro de la academia Kuoh sentado viendo el horizonte en el patio mientras que Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui van a hablar con él y son vistos a la distancia por Rias y su clan, pero repentinamente se cambia los colores del cielo llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que el castaño se levante y ve que diversos seres dentro del plano de las tres fracciones se aparecen, incluyendo el clan de Riser Phoenix y de Sona Sitri más un grupo basto de ángeles caídos y celestiales pero ven que los Worms se aparecen entre ellos.

 _Moving Fast! Kokoro mo tokei hashirase_

( **¡Muévete rápido! Deja que tu corazón correr** )

Y con el puño apretado, Issei tiene su mirada fija hacia las hordas de Worms que se aparecen mientras que una figura espiritual de sus fallecidos padres se aparecen y el castaño los cruza pero se convierte en Kabuto en Masked Form y sigue caminando hasta que se acercan los enemigos que tiene encarando, y diversas personas que conocen a Issei quedan en shock al ver que se detiene en su andar.

 _Ashita no sono saki e_

( **Yendo más allá del mañana** )

Al ver que se detuvo el Rider, diversos angeles caidos y demonios renegados van hacia su contrincante quien activa una función especial de su Zecter que hace desprender su armadura como si fuera un cascarón y de una onda sónica aleja a varios de ellos haciendo explotar a varios Worms.

 _Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi Umarekawaru_

( **Cada vez que estoy luchando a tu lado, renazco a alguien nuevo** )

Y finalizando de activar su Rider Form, Kabuto comienza a correr como si el tiempo fuese lento para él mediante que diversos ataques se cruzan.

 _Me ni mieru Speed koeteku Motion_

( **Con un movimiento tan rápido que es invisible** )

Y entre explosiones y diversas alas verdes que se aparecen en la pantalla, Kabuto sigue corriendo y ataca a los Worms como si nada pero la escena se cambia al ver a Issei que estaba viendo la lápida de sus padres con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo visto por Jin y Nanami con un rostro triste.

 _Ittai jibun no igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_

( **A quienes podemos apoyar para poder fuerza, ¿sino a nosotros?** )

Al notar eso, Rias quien estaba llorando, su clan, además de Raynare y Asia quienes ven como se encuentra el castaño por ver una vez más esa lapida y cambia su mirada para desaparecer de la vista de los presentes para que cambie la escena que se muestra a Kabuto en su Rider Form derrotando a varios Worms que el tiempo esta lento y que diversos soldados de ZECT que disparan sus armas mientras que el Rider va corriendo hacia la cámara cambiando la escena.

 _Kousoku no Vision minogasu ga… tsuite koreru nara…_

( **No dejes la visión de alta velocidad se escape… sí es que la puedes seguir…** )

Y ahora se nota a Kabuto en su Rider Form que estaba en una especie de complejo de bunkers y que estaba quieto en un solo lugar que lejos de la cámara se movia en una trayectoria semi-circular que está viéndolo a la lejanía y que estaba notándose diversas zonas de humo y que luego se le acerca al ver su máscara para que las alas previamente vistas tapen todo lo que se ve en la escena y revelando el título de la historia acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4: Entre explicaciones y encuentros:_**

Ahora en ZECT, dentro de una sala en específico que tenía poca luz, se puede ver una especie de grabación en una pantalla mediante de un proyector para mostrar a Kabuto derrotando a varios Worms para que los integrantes de dicho lugar vean lo ocurrido, siendo uno de ellos Oozora Jin quien dice:

-No me esperaba que Hyoudou-kun ya tuviera un gran domino en usar el Kabuto Zecter.

Mientras que se ilumina más la sala, se puede ver a Yakumo y Akiharu que estaban en un lado cerca de un escritorio mientras que un tanto lejos estaban Nobuta, Chiaki, Jin y Nanami, quien fuera a romper el silencio diciendo:

-Y vaya que tuviera tanto tiempo para practicar, ni siquiera sus abuelos se habían dado cuenta si llegaba lastimado o no.

-Chiaki: Un momento, ¿no tendría problemas con sus compañeros de clases cuando estaba en Amity?

-Nanami: Bueno… por lo que me dices, tenía algunos roces con ciertos compañeros que lo molestaban bastante, hasta que tuvo algo de ayuda de un buen amigo suyo. Los dos eran imparables, uno le apodaban el Geno Killer y a Issei el Wild Dragon.

-Jin: No sé si sería algo de un síndrome de octavo grado.

-Nanami: Pero a veces he llegado a la casa para ver que ellos dos estaban tirados en el piso todo golpeados, pero con una sonrisa. (Haciendo una mirada al pasado para ver como los dos castaños tirados en el piso, a pesar de tener tantas heridas y estar muy golpeados, sus rostros tenían una gran sonrisa mientras se reían felices por ello aterrando a una joven Nanami quien veía eso terminando la mirada al pasado)

Mientras que los presentes se sorprenden por lo comentado por Nanami para que Yakumo diga:

-Bueno, a veces no tener la experiencia o el entrenamiento básico pueda ser de ayuda.

-Akiharu: Aunque bien se toma ese ejemplo de que a veces los hombres necesitan chocar puños para tener una amistad.

-Nobuta: Pero eso sería en las épocas antiguas, pero igual se respetan esas bases.

-Jin (con una gota de sudor en su frente nervioso): Dejando eso de lado, Chiaki-kun. Pensé que seguías viendo sí Hyoudou-kun hacia algo imprudente.

-Chiaki: Aparte de derrotar a cada Worm que pueda estar cerca, no ha hecho algo más de esa magnitud.

-Akiharu: Aunque usualmente se le encuentra donde están los Worms.

-Chiaki: Por lo que sé, el Zecter puede ir a revisar todo el lugar para ir rápido a donde se encuentra Ise-kun.

-Nobuta: Pero puede presentarse un problema, y es con los otros miembros de la organización. Pueden buscarlo para detenerlo y llevarlo a un lugar cercano de las oficinas en Tokio.

-Yakumo: Podría ser un problema… Kanzaki, por ahora Ise-kun no ha hecho nada por el estilo, pero…

-Nanami: Le dijimos que no sacará la moto, solo en cosas que tenga hacer viajes largos pueda usarla.

-Yakumo: Pero tengan en cuenta que puede usarla ya que puede haber algún imprevisto, no puede usar siempre el Zecter para acceder al Clock Up y llegar rápido a lo que tenga que hacer.

-Nanami: Cuando hablamos con Ise sobre ello, le mencionamos que no saque la moto o que se transforme en frente de unas personas, podría llamar la atención a tal punto que…

-Yakumo: No te presiones sobre ello, Kanzaki-san.

-Nanami: No es que quiera hacerlo, pero si llegarán a detener a Ise-kun…

-Chiaki: Entonces, será nuestro turno de ayudarlo. Aunque al principio pensaba que de alguna manera no se involucraba por ser un simple estudiante de preparatoria.

-Jin: Aunque ya posiblemente dejó de ser un estudiante de preparatoria ordinario.

-Chiaki: Bueno, él sabía desde hace tiempo que su vida iba a dejar simple.

-Nanami: Pero a pesar de ello, siempre tuvo los pies en la tierra y no dejo de ser quien es…

-Nobuta: A pesar de todo, pero… ¿creen que habrá algo más que se vincule con ese chico?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Nobuta, Nanami, Jin y Chiaki estaban algo preocupados para que escuchen a Yakumo decir:

-Con este asunto, creo que será muy difícil el pensar que pueda vincularse algo más.

-Jin: Pueda ser cierto eso.

-Akiharu: Pero, Mitsuba-san. ¿No cree que Ise-kun tenga algo más aparte de ello?

-Chiaki: Dudo que sea algo así, a pesar de que sabe la responsabilidad que carga, no deja de ser un joven.

-Nanami: Puede ser cierto, aunque me da algo de miedo en que pueda meterse en problemas.

-Nobuta: Es normal que te sientas así, Kanzaki. Pero ha sido un buen chico y a confiado en ti muchas veces desde que sus abuelos fallecieron y tuviste que ser su hermana mayor sin relación sanguínea de por medio.

Nanami queda sorprendida y con una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de aliento de Nobuta para que escuchen a Yakumo decir:

-Bueno, mantengamos distancia prudencial. Si los otros se llegan a enterar será un problema…

Todos los presentes asientan con lo mencionado por Yakumo para que puedan irse habiendo culminado un día más de su trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, vemos en uno de los salones de la academia Kuoh a un pensativo Issei quien descansa un poco habiendo ya terminado su jornada de clases, aún tiene fresca la memoria sobre lo ocurrido cuando pudo eliminar a los Worms que se habían aparecido en la plaza cercana a dicha institución estudiantil, un ángel caído se apareció para que el castaño, quien estaba transformado, lo pudo eliminar usando la Rider Form más un guantelete que lo tuvo activado por unos instantes en su brazo izquierdo, aunque no esperaba la aparición sorpresa de Rias y su club, pero luego de ese encuentro que tuvo con la pelirroja y sus compañeros, tuvo que acompañar a Katase Yui y Murayama Kaori por lo que han visto que aparentemente su compañero y amigo de la infancia es un héroe, como la siguiente mirada al pasado que se nota a la castaña mirando fijamente a quien porta actualmente al Kabuto Zecter, y de una manera nerviosa dice:

- _Disculpa, Kaori-chan… no entiendo que estés viéndome de esa manera._

-Kaori: _Dime, Ise-kun… ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en una especie de héroe que se transforma?_

-Yui: _¿Te encuentras bien luego de lo que pasó?_

-Issei: _Bueno, recientemente me ha pasado varias cosas para que tuviera que hacer eso. Y a pesar de todo, me encuentro bien, Yui._

-Yui: _¡Pero estás herido! Debes ir a que te las traten y que pueda estás bien._

-Kaori: _¡No está para nada bien, Yui! ¡Quiero que nos digas todo lo que te ha pasado!_

-Issei: _Sería que es muy poco creíble sobre lo que les diré…_

-Kaori: _Aparte, ¿sabes que quiere Rias-oneesama contigo?_

-Issei: _Eso aún no lo sé. Pero hablaré con ella mañana._

-Yui: _Entonces, ¿no puedes decirnos lo que Rias-oneesama te ha estado hablando?_

-Issei: _No, ya que no sé con exactitud lo que ella quiere conmigo._

-Kaori: _Pero, si nos puedes decir sobre el que luchaste ante esos seres…_

-Yui: _Y no puedes ocultarlo ya que te vimos transformarte._

Mientras que las chicas se acercan hasta estar viendo fijamente a Issei, quien estaba algo nervioso por la acción de las dos chicas para que diga:

- _Entonces… si digo lo que hago, ¿podré irme a casa?_

Para que vea asentir a Yui y Kaori como señal positiva para que Issei diga:

- _Solo prométanme algo. No dirán nada al respecto sobre ello._

-Yui: _Te lo prometemos, Ise-kun._

-Kaori: _Aunque nos intriga sobre ello._

-Issei (quien toma un suspiro): _Bueno…_

De ahí, Issei no tuvo otra opción en contarle lo que ocurría en ese momento cuando llegaba a la plaza a Yui y Kaori para que se termine la mirada al pasado y se muestre a Issei quien estaba viendo hacia la ventana para que diga en su mente:

 _No sé si fue buena idea decirle a Yui y Kaori sobre ello. Aunque me prometieron que guardarían el secreto que soy un Kamen Rider porque sería un largo problema, al menos le dije una parte de lo que pasaba._ (Haciendo que Issei suelte otro pesado suspiro) _Pero al punto importante, no sé por qué Gremory-senpai me ha estado viendo y que me quiere para que este en su club. Tengo entendido que muchos han tratado de ser miembros de ese club, pero todas esas peticiones o no han sido respondidas o que no son aceptadas sabiendo que es un club muy popular dentro de la academia por lo que tengo entendido…_

Repentinamente el pensar de Issei se detiene cuando escucha una voz decir:

-Veo que el ser popular en estos días te ha puesto algo cansado, Hyoudou…

Al escuchar su apellido, el castaño pone su mirada hacia una cierta castaña con coletas que es su compañera de clases, Kiryuu Aika, para que Issei diga:

-Ah, Kiryuu. Hola, es que me han pasado cosas últimamente y no he tenido tiempo para meditarlas bien.

-Aika: Ya veo…

Repentinamente, Aika coloca una silla en frente del escritorio de Issei para verlo de frente y sentarse para que el castaño diga:

-Disculpa, Kiryuu-san… ¿por qué traes una silla para acá?

-Aika (quien suelta unas ligeras risas): Bueno, me interesa saber de todo sobre ti y lo último que se ha vinculado contigo.

-Issei: ¿Todo sobre mí? (mientas que se levanta sorprendido por esa revelación de Aika) ¡Espera, espera un poco, Kiryuu-san! Está bien que quieres saber algo de mí. Pero…

Al ver que el castaño se había levantado repentinamente, Aika aprovecho el momento para mover un poco sus lentes y mostrar una ligera sonrisa pervertida en su rostro para ver con detalle una parte en especial haciendo que Issei se ponga un tanto nervioso y diga:

-Este… Kiryuu-san, ¿se puede saber por qué andas viendo con detalle mi cuerpo?

-Aika: Es que tienes un buen amigo que anda bien cargado ahí…

-Issei: ¿Eh?

De manera lenta, Issei baja su mirada hasta donde está mirando Aika, su entrepierna. Para que se la tape con sus dos manos rápidamente mientras que se muestra a la castaña satisfecha y diga:

-Esa fue una buena reacción.

-Issei: ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo, Kiryuu?!

Entre un sonrojo de vergüenza y algo de molestia, Issei ve que lentamente el rostro de Aika se levanta para que mire fijamente a sus ojos y diga:

-Con razón Katase y Murayama están muy pegadas a ti, Hyoudou. Creo que un poco tiempo…

-Issei (molesto): ¡Espera un poco, Kiryuu-san! ¡¿Qué rayos estás insinuando?! ¡Conozco a Yui y a Kaori desde la primaria antes de que me fuera…!

Pero repentinamente Matsuda y Motohama, ni cortos y perezosos, escucharon lo que pasa para que el pelinegro con anteojos diga:

-Y otra vez, Kiryuu Aika ataca de nuevo…

-Issei: ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-Motohama: Es que ella es la Matsuda en versión mujer.

-Issei: ¿La versión mujer del pervertido de lentes?

-Motohama: Sí, él puede escanear las tres medidas de las mujeres con solo verlas.

-Issei: ¿Con solo verlas? ¿Acaso tiene una cinta de medir en su cabeza?

-Matsuda: ¡Así es! ¡No importa los obstáculos que se interponen, nada me impide ver las medidas de las chicas, los pechos, cintura y glúteos! ¡Pero la habilidad de Motohama también es buena, puede conseguir fotos de las chicas en cualquier ángulo y en cualquier lugar!

-Issei: Estos dos ya tienen la cabeza llena en puras hormonas pervertidas, los hemos perdido desde hace rato…

-Aika (quien se ríe por el comentario de Issei): No lo has dicho mejor, Hyoudou…

-Matsuda: Pero ella con solo ver la entrepierna sabe las medidas…

-Issei (haciendo una señal con la mano para que se detenga el pelinegro): No quiero saber más detalles sobre ello, por favor.

-Aika: Pero al menos no soy como esos dos.

-Motohama: ¡Claro, y ahora te burlas de nosotros!

Mientras que el castaño ve con una sonrisa nerviosa lo que ocurre dice en su mente:

 _Genial, desde que he llegado a la academia Kuoh, no he dejado de encontrarme con personas excéntricas y raras. Desde pervertidos sin control, acosadoras, chismosas, metidas persistentes y ahora con Kiryuu que hace eso…_ (mostrando caras en miniatura de Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Matsuda, Motohama, Raynare y Aika) _A veces me pregunto cómo puedo tener una vida normal aparte de luchar con los Worms…_

Terminando su pensamiento, repentinamente se escucha gritos femeninos para que se vea a Kiba Yuuto entrar al salón diciendo:

-Muy buenas tardes a todos…

-M 1: ¡Kyah! ¡Es Kiba-kun!

-M 2: ¡El príncipe de la academia está aquí!

Mientras que Yuuto va caminando tranquilamente hasta donde se encuentran Issei, el dúo pervertido y Aika para que la última en mención diga:

-Vaya, de todos los días no esperaba ver que llegara Kiba por aquí.

-Matsuda: ¡Y tuvo que aparecer el maldito príncipe!

-Motohama: Genial, primero Kiryuu y ahora el príncipe. ¿Qué más va a pasar ahora?

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Issei ya había tomado su maletín mientras que Yuuto dice:

-Veo que ya estás listo para que me acompañes, Hyoudou-kun.

-Issei: Si te refieres a ese asunto pendiente de que debo hacer, ya que me lo pidieron con anticipación.

-Aika, Matsuda y Motohama: ¿Asunto pendiente?

-Yuuto: Bueno, ya que Rias-buchou quería que cuando se acabe las clases estuvieras en la casa club.

-Matsuda y Motohama (sorprendidos): ¡¿Con Rias Gremory-senpai?!

-Aika: Oh… sin duda no me esperaba esa sorpresa.

-Issei: De acuerdo, vamos de una vez para no hacer que se espere más de lo debido… (repentinamente pone su mirada al dúo pervertido quien tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa) Cierren las bocas, podían caerles una mosca y puedan tragarla por accidente.

Con eso dicho, Aika comienza a soltar carcajadas por lo comentado de Issei hacia el dúo pervertido que vuelven en estar en sí para ver que el castaño ya no estaba junto con Yuuto entre los pasillos de la academia para que los persigan como salvajes mientras que los dos chicos tienen una conversación amena.

-Yuuto: No me esperaba que fueras a derrotar a uno de nuestros enemigos como si nada.

-Issei: A decir verdad, no tenía idea de que podía hacerlo. Ya que… (pero sus palabras son interrumpidas gracias a cierto par)

-Matsuda y Motohama: ¡Hyoudou Issei!

Al escuchar su nombre, Issei se voltea al ver que los integrantes del dúo pervertido estaban realmente enojados para que el castaño diga:

-Y ahora, ¿con qué cosa vienen a reclamarme ahora?

-Matsuda: ¡Eres un maldito suertudo! ¡Primero con Katase y Murayama, y ahora sale esto que te llamo una de las Onee-samas de la academia!

-Motohama: ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Ya estás al nivel de Kiba!

-Yuuto (que tenía una gota de sudor): Pero sí no he hecho nada…

Issei solo podía mover su cabeza en señal de negación mientras que soltaba un suspiro rendido y dice:

-En serio que ustedes dos no pueden tener motivos más erróneos en decir que ando con cualquier chica. ¿Acaso son unos idiotas?

-Motohama: ¿Qué dices?

-Matsuda: ¡Vuelve a decir eso!

-Issei: Lo diría, pero… (su mirada se vuelve filosa a tal punto que sorprende a Yuuto y que el dúo pervertido sienta un escalofrió en su espalda) ¿no les fue suficiente con esa lección que les di la vez pasada?

Mientras que los dos chicos más odiados chillan de miedo al notar el tono de voz del castaño, caen sentados al piso para que sigan viendo a un molesto Issei quien dice:

-Pueden hacer todos los chismes que quieran, o decir sus babosadas pervertidas a cielo abierto. Pero que digan que me ando con cualquier chica o que hago un harem por mi cuenta no es asunto suyo.

-Motohama: Espera… no hemos dicho eso.

-Issei: Pero literal, lo iban a hacer. ¿O es que ustedes olvidaron que su deseo era hacer un harem? Así que tienen dos opciones, calmarse y pensar las cosas en frío, o que sus hormonas están tan desesperadas en calor para que les de nueva cuenta una lección. (Apretando su puño)

Ya soltando un grito de completo miedo, Matsuda y Motohama corren desesperados para alejarse de Issei quien ve esa acción de ese dúo y dice:

-Cobardes… me imagino que las chicas aquí quieren que esas habilidades que tienen los dos las usen en otras cosas, no en siempre estar fisgoneando…

Al notar que Issei se calma luego de su molestia ante ese dúo, Yuuto se queda sorprendido para que diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que Hyoudou-kun tenga una especie de aura especial y que haya salido momentáneamente ante esos dos. Dudo que sea en parte por el Sacred Gear que posee, parece que esa actitud la lleva desde que lucha._ (Repentinamente el pensamiento de Yuuto se termina al escuchar la voz de Issei)

-Issei: Oye, Kiba. ¿Podemos irnos? De seguro ya Rias-senpai debe estar terminando los detalles para el encuentro.

-Yuuto: Ah, sí. Te acompaño en el camino, Hyoudou-kun.

Aunque Yuuto continua el andar con Issei hasta llegar a su destino, muchas chicas estaban asombradas de que el castaño haya puesto varias veces en su lugar a ese dúo infame, y que un grupo ve con buenos ojos esa pareja entre él y el rubio, pero todas ellas tienen algo en común, que habían presenciado el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda dentro de la academia Kuoh, ya que miraban maravilladas a quien llamarán pronto: "El caballero salvaje de la academia", tanto es así Kiryuu Aika ve lo ocurrido para que diga:

-A pesar de ser tranquilo y que trata de buena manera a los demás, en especial que es más caballero que Kiba-kun. Sin duda puede ser un salvaje.

Mientras que suelta una sonrisa pervertida para que la castaña en su mente diga:

 _Sí es así, ¿cómo será en la intimidad con una mujer?_

Dejando de lado ese pensamiento pervertido de Aika quien se saboreaba al imaginar eso, otras chicas pasan la voz al nuevo personaje popular dentro de la academia Kuoh, pero eso ya sería otra historia para contar.

* * *

Cambiando de lugar, vemos en un gran salón de reuniones quienes proyectaban como se aparecieron varios Worms en diversos lados de una ciudad para que con lo que se pueda, diversos soldados de ZECT que estaban uniformados pudieran eliminarlo y al igual que otro nido de ellos mientras se escucha la voz de Sakurai Otoya decir:

-Con los esfuerzos dados ante la amenaza, aún es insuficiente…

-H 1: Pero recientemente se ha visto que el Kabuto Zecter ha sido tomado y alguien ya portar la armadura.

-Otoya: Es cierto, aún no sabemos cómo tal quien es el portador de ese Zecter.

-H 2: ¿Y ya se tiene una pista?

-H 3: Negativo, pero es algo seguro, los Worms no se han aparecido tanto cerca en Tokio, aunque…

Repentinamente una mujer se levanta de su asiento para que diga:

-Disculpe, director Sakurai. Creo que debería ver esto, fue una grabación reciente en Kuoh.

Repentinamente ven que en la pantalla que se proyecta que se aparece ya Kabuto transformado para eliminar varios Worms que fuera en la misma plaza que los derrotó, pero estando en su Masked Form para que los presentes se queden sorprendidos al ver que hay alguien que porta ese Zecter para que uno de los hombres presentes diga:

-Increíble… ¿y alguien sabe si es alguien dentro de ZECT?

-M 2: Negativo, aún no sabemos con exactitud si se encuentra dentro de la organización.

-Otoya (colocando una mano en su barbilla para meditar lo que ha pasado): Ya veo. No me esperaba que ya el Kabuto Zecter ya tuviera un portador a pesar de que hay varios mejores calificados para usarlo.

Mientras que los asistentes a la reunión ven como el director estaba bastante pensativo para que un hombre dentro de los presentes diga:

-Director, ¿cuál será el plan a actuar? Hay varios soldados que pueden seguir al Zecter y hallar a su portador.

-Otoya: Por ahora, los soldados deben ser discretos hasta dar con el panadero de la persona quien posea el Zecter. No sabemos quién realmente pueda ser, pero la pista más clara que tenemos se encuentra en Kuoh, pero como se vio en el video, sabe luchar ante los Worms y pueda saber algo de lo que ocurre.

Y muchos de los asistentes a la reunión estaban algo pensativos por la orden dada por Otoya, quien repentinamente escucha a otro de los presentes decir:

-Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que aún no haya activado la función especial del Masked Rider System.

-Otoya: O mientras hablamos ya la haya conseguido…

Todos los presentes se sorprenden por lo indicado por Otoya para quedarse sin aliento para que luego escuchen al director decir:

-No digo que sea del 100% sobre que la haya conseguido, pero igual mantengamos distancia y ser imprudentes hasta saber quién es, no vayamos a la ligera…

Con eso dicho, Otoya calma a los presentes previo a que se retiren de la sala dejando al director solo para que diga.

-Aunque haya sido rápido. Apenas solo hay un Zecter activado y es primordial el buscar los otros…

Repentinamente se aparece un hombre con anteojos diciendo:

-Buenas tardes, director Sakurai.

-Otoya: Buenas tardes, Hidaka-san. ¿algo que quiera decirme sobre la reunión?

-Hidaka: Es que no sabemos si hay otro Zecter cerca y por lo que noté, Kanzaki, Oozora, Kushida y Mitsumi no asistieron a la reunión ya que usualmente se encuentran por aquí.

-Otoya: En neto no era necesario que se aparecieran, aparte que están siendo llamados por Mitsuba-san.

-Hidaka: Sé que tiene un gran peso dentro de la organización, pero no me explico sobre que los llamen como si fuera algo importante.

-Otoya: No sabemos aún, pero quizás puedan saber algo grande, vamos a ignorar ese asunto hasta que se revele lo que hacen.

-Hidaka: De acuerdo…

Mientras que Hidaka se va de la sala para que diga en su mente:

 _Aunque la persona que tenga ese Zecter debe ser alguien vital dentro de la organización. Ya que expresó el director varias veces la molestia de que ellos tengan libertad para decidir quiénes serán sus portadores, sí pudiera conseguir antes una pista o quien es, podría tener un peso importante._

Haciendo mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, Hidaka se imagina que ha ganado un papel importante dentro de la organización, pero suelta un suspiro para que diga:

-Pero pensando lo que se abarcó en la reunión, será difícil ya que son pocas pistas sobre ese portador. Será como encontrar una aguja dentro de un pajar…

Y entre los pasillos va marchando hacia otra dirección para poder descansar luego de la reunión que ya había terminado.

* * *

Volviendo a la academia Kuoh, podemos ver que Issei junto con Yuuto llegan a la casa club que resulta ser una de las más populares dentro de dicho lugar, siendo que es la primera vez que va adentro de ella para que el castaño vea en su interior que está completamente limpio para su sorpresa y diga:

-A pesar de que afuera parece antigua, sí que tienen el interior acomodado.

-Yuuto: Es que a Buchou le gusta mucho este tipo de cosas…

-Issei: Bueno, siendo ella la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto, su casa club debe representar eso. Y vaya que lo ha hecho bien…

Repentinamente Issei ve que Yuuto llega a una puerta y la toca para que se escuchen una voz diciendo:

-Adelante…

Dando señal que puedan entrar a la sala para que Yuuto entre primero mediante que Issei entra, se sorprende al ver que está muy bien acomodada para que diga:

-En serio debería dejar de pensar de ver a un libro en solo su portada…

Mientras que sigue viendo la sala como está, repentinamente ve a Tojo Koneko degustando un dulce para que Issei diga:

-Ah, Tojo-san. Buenas tardes, que tengas buen provecho.

Mientras tomaba otro pedazo del dulce, Koneko asentía con la cabeza para comer de otro bocado lo que tiene en su plato para que Issei diga:

-No me esperaba que estuviera comiendo, bueno, ya cualquiera a esta hora tiene hambre.

-Yuuto: Lo sé, Hyoudou-kun. Es que a veces es muy inexpresiva y quiere comer…

-Issei: Lo más probable de que tanto seguirme a todos lados le cansé… ojalá que no me haya seguido hasta el baño y a mi casa.

-Yuuto: No te preocupes. Buchou le ha pedido que respete las distancias.

Al escuchar las palabras de Yuuto, Issei suelta un pesado suspiro para resignarse de lo que tenía en mente, pero repentinamente escucha agua para que le llame su atención y vea que cerca de donde se encontraba había una tina de baño para que el castaño diga:

-Momento, las tinas usualmente tienen que estar en los baños, ¿no?

-Yuuto: Digamos que esa tina es especial ya que Buchou necesitaba un baño.

-Issei (sonrojado y sorprendido): ¡¿Qué dices?!

Repentinamente se nota la silueta de Rias que se encontraba desnuda y casi terminando su baño para que al lado de la tina se vea a otra chica siendo esta Himejima Akeno que tiene ropa limpia esperando a que la presidenta salga para que Issei diga:

-Kiba-san. Tojo-san. ¿Puedo salir un momento?

-Yuuto: ¿Por qué sales ahora? Buchou ha estado esperando a que llegarás…

-Issei: Lo sé, pero se siente muy fuera de lugar si llego a verla desnuda, si fuera otro soltaría una mirada pervertida con ese espectáculo, tomando el ejemplo de ese dúo. Pero al menos conozco el pudor…

-Koneko: Es más consciente que todos por aquí.

-Yuuto: Pero…

-Issei: No es que me vaya corriendo de aquí. Esperaré afuera hasta que ella este vestida y vuelvo a entrar…

Dejando a Yuuto un tanto confundido, pero asiente a la petición de Issei quien sale hacia uno de los pasillos de la casa club y ve que puede abrir una ventana para tomar algo de aire, volviendo a la sala, se nota a Rias que abre las cortinas de la tina para tomar un paño y secar su cuerpo y dice:

-Akeno, ¿ya nuestro invitado ha sido buscado por Yuuto?

-Akeno: Sí, Buchou. Pero pidió hace poco esperar afuera mientras se viste.

-Rias: A pesar de que es un hombre, pensaba que era como los muchos de por aquí. E incluso puede ser más caballero que Yuuto.

-Akeno: Aunque él tenga ese rol. (Soltando sus habituales risas)

Ya casi habiendo culminado de vestirse, Rias le hace una señal a Yuuto para que busque a Issei para que se encuentra en una ventana cerca de la puerta de la sala del club para que el rubio se acerque y diga:

-Hyoudou-kun, ya la presidenta esta… (pero no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que el castaño suelta un grito que se escuchó por toda la academia)

-Issei: ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES EXISTENTES Y POR HABER! ¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO COLOCA UNA TINA DE BAÑO EN UNA SALA?! ¡¿ACASO SON IDIOTAS O INCITAN A UNO SER UN PERVERTIDO…?!

Al escuchar ese grito, Yuuto se queda pasmado mientras que las demás chicas ven como el castaño estaba jadeando luego hacer escuchar su voz a los cuatro vientos, siendo que Koneko estaba un tanto más cerca del rubio antes que llegara Rias y Akeno, quien está ultima dice:

-Ara, ara… parece que tuvo que soltar una molestia enorme para gritar eso.

-Rias: Es cierto…

Para su sorpresa, Koneko va con un plato con varios bocadillos que se lo muestra a Issei, quien este confundido dice:

-Disculpe, Tojo-san… ¿por qué me estás ofreciendo ese platillo con bocadillos?

-Koneko: Se lo merece…

-Issei (confundido): Ah… gracias.

-Koneko: Tome todo el plato.

-Issei: No es necesario…

-Koneko: Sí lo es… (para que levante el pulgar en señal de aprobación) porque usted ha demostrado decir toda una gran verdad.

-Rias (avergonzada): ¡Koneko-chan!

Al ver esto, Akeno suelta su risa habitual para que vean que Koneko le da todo el plato de bocadillos a Issei mientras entran de nueva cuenta a la sala para que la chica peliblanca le pone el plato en la mesa cerca del castaño quien dice:

-Menos mal que avisé que se necesitaba bocadillos y bebidas ya que sería algo alargado este encuentro.

-Koneko: Disfrute a su gusto, senpai.

-Issei: Gracias…

Justo cuando iba a tomar una galleta del plato, Akeno llega con una bandeja con varias tazas con una bebida caliente para que la coloca en la mesa y diga:

-Espero que disfrutes esta taza de té, Hyoudou-kun.

-Issei: Gracias, lo tomaré con gusto… (de ahí toma un sorbo del té) ¡Esta bueno!

-Akeno: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Mientras que Issei toma otra galleta del plato dado por Koneko, Rias llega al escritorio de la sala para que diga:

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Ise.

-Issei: Con esa petición dada, no quisiera verla molesta.

-Rias: Me disculpo de antemano, pero queríamos saber todo ya que pudiste derrotar a uno de nuestros enemigos en el lugar.

-Issei: Se refiere a ese hombre que al final resultó ser un ángel caído, ¿no?

-Rias: Sí… ya parece que tienes algo de conocimiento en lo sobrenatural.

-Issei: Digamos que cierta acosadora me dijo en parte que era una amenaza, pero resulta que las apariencias pueden resultar ser engañosas.

-Rias: Entonces no demos más vueltas, ya que conociste a varios ángeles caídos…

Repentinamente Issei ve que Rias se levanta de la silla en donde se encontraba para que Yuuto, Koneko y Akeno se acerquen hasta donde se encuentra la pelirroja y el castaño diga:

-Me imagino que van a revelarme algo que quizás no me esperaba.

-Rias: Bueno, ya que sabes de los ángeles caídos…

Para sorpresa de Issei, ve que a todos los presentes se sale alas negras, pero completamente distintas a las que vio por parte de Raynare y ese ángel caído que pudo vencer para que escuche a los presentes decir:

-Tojo Koneko, primer año de la academia, y soy un demonio.

-Kiba Yuuto, segundo año, y también soy un demonio.

-Himejima Akeno de tercer año, y también soy un demonio.

-Y yo, Rias Gremory, de tercer año, líder de este séquito y futura líder del clan Gremory, te damos la bienvenida al club de investigación de lo oculto que también es nuestra base de operaciones.

Issei al ver esa presentación se queda un tanto pasmado al ver la revelación, pero repentinamente ve las alas de los presentes y dice:

-Un momento, ¡con razón fue que la caída en ese entonces no fue lenta!

-Akeno: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Issei: Sucede cuando luché y vencí un Worm hace unos días, Gremory-senpai estaba ahí cuando sucedió todo en ese momento, y que salté de la autopista evitando que me pasará algo, pero ella puso más lenta la caída.

-Rias: Aunque pensaba que te había ocurrido algo, pero…

-Issei: Debe ser por ese papel que esa chica que me encontré previo a mi salida con Amano Yuuma, quien al final resultó ser Raynare. (Haciendo una mirada al pasado sobre ese momento)

-Akeno: No me esperabas que ya conocieras de esa manera a un ángel caído.

-Issei: Me lo mencionó justo antes de "matarme", pero no pudo. Pero se apareció su querida presidenta pensando que me habían matado, aunque no fue así.

-Yuuto: ¿Es cierto eso, Buchou?

-Rias: Sí. Pensaba que ya estaba a estas alturas entre la vida y la muerte, pero pudo salir ileso, y luchó ante el ser que estaba encarando en ese entonces.

-Issei: Al menos me di cuenta de que en realidad ese deseo que tenía en mente venía con una especie de truco.

-Koneko: Observador.

-Akeno: Aunque sea cierto, Buchou pensaba que fueras uno de nuestros miembros.

-Issei: ¿Al igual que ustedes que sería un esclavo?

-Rias: Sirvientes. Pero en sí, creemos que tienes un poder especial que puede servirnos de ayuda en muchas luchas que tendremos.

-Issei: ¿Poder especial? (De ahí, Issei recuerda el extraño guantelete que se apareció en su brazo izquierdo) Ah… se refieren… (Y hace materializar su Sacred Gear) ¿A esto?

- **BOOST**

-Akeno: Ara… este kouhai tiene varios trucos sobre la mesa.

-Koneko: Interesante.

-Yuuto: Y lleva poco tiempo activada.

Rias mira detalladamente el guantelete de Issei para que diga:

-Apenas está despertando tu Sacred Gear. Pero con eso, pudiste derrotar a un ángel caído con solo despertarla.

-Issei: No sentí la necesidad de usarla, más solo se apareció en un momento crucial cuando lo derroté.

-Rias: Si no te molesta, quiero decirte unas cosas sobre el por qué estás aquí y aparte, quiero escuchar todo sobre esos seres que has luchado.

-Issei: De acuerdo.

De ahí, Rias inicia una charla sobre lo que se vincula entre los seres sobrenaturales y una gran guerra que las tres fracciones (ángeles celestiales, ángeles caídos y demonios) tuvieron bajas bastante alarmantes al tal punto que necesitan nuevas razas dentro de sus zonas, a tal punto que los demonios reencarnar a humanos, pero mantienen su forma original, exceptuando el hecho de las alas que mostraron previamente la pelirroja y los demás y que también sobre que usan contratos para mantener su estatus o hacer cosas a cambio con esos contratistas para que el castaño ya tenga una idea clara sobre lo que ocurre y diga:

-Entonces, ¿hacen eso para sobrevivir?

-Rias: De los 72 clanes demoniacos, quedan muy pocos y se recurren a que los puedan reencarnar y luchar por nuestro bien.

-Issei: A pesar de que tienen apariencia humana, sí que son en todo el sentido de lo que ponen las iglesias.

-Rias: Pero con ello, pudimos avanzar. Bueno, Ise. Antes de escuchar lo que sabes, quiero hacerte una petición.

-Issei: ¿En serio?

-Rias: Sí, quiero que seas parte de mi séquito.

-Issei: ¿Parte de tu séquito?

-Rias: Tendrás todo lo que has deseado y más, pero tienes que empezar desde lo más bajo pero tu vida estará llena de júbilo. Considéralo como un pago cuando te rescaté de una muerte segura.

-Issei: Aunque ese pago ya está saldado cuando también te salvé cuando ese Worm iba con dos autos y me iba a atacar. (Recordando lo ocurrido en una mirada al pasado) Así que en ello estamos a mano, Gremory-senpai.

-Akeno (sorprendida): Sí que la jugó muy bien Hyoudou-kun.

-Koneko: Inteligente.

-Yuuto: Aunque creo que no pensaba que Buchou ya lo tenía viendo a Hyoudou-kun desde que llegó.

-Rias: Bueno. Pero mi petición a que te unas a mi séquito está firme.

Al escuchar eso, Issei estaba pensativo para que diga:

-Por lo que noto, sería interesante el que pueda unirme. Me imagino que puedo tener una vida prolongada y hacer lo que yo deseo, ¿no?

-Rias: Así es, por eso… (Pero justo cuando pensaba sacar algo en el bolsillo de su falda…)

-Issei: Pero me niego…

-Rias (sorprendida): ¿Eh? ¿Acabas de negar mi petición?

-Issei: No soy como un cierto personaje que dice: "una de las cosas que más me gusta es decir "no" a aquellas personas que considero que tienen la ventaja absoluta". Pero creo que será tiempo que de mi explicación a esa negativa y lo que ustedes quieren escuchar, ¿no?

Repentinamente Issei se levanta de su asiento y va hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejando un tanto incrédulos a los presentes luego de negarse la petición de Rias en que se una a su séquito.

* * *

Mientras que sucede esa reunión de Issei quien se encontraba en la casa club que es la presidenta Rias Gremory junto con su séquito, se cambia la escena para ver a Yui y Kaori quienes estaban en los vestidores del club de kendo cambiándose de ropa previo a un nuevo día de actividades dentro del club mencionado, pero la peli rosada y la castaña oscura aún tienen fresca en la conversación que tuvieron con su amigo de la infancia, que teniendo una mirada al pasado, se ve al portador de Kabuto Zecter decir:

- _Y bueno, es lo que sucede ahora…_

-Yui y Kaori: _¡¿Qué dices?!_

Recapitulemos un poco luego de que las dos chicas gritaran eso, Issei tuvo que contarles en parte sobre lo que está pasando en base a lo que ellas vieron, que la amenaza que actualmente no se aparece a la luz ya que los Worms, haciendo de que tomen el lugar de las personas por solo ver una imagen de ellos, y sobre ese hombre que tenía las lanzas de luz con alas negras en su espalda es un ser sobrenatural para que Yui se masajee levemente su frente y diga:

- _A veces dicen que la realidad puede ser más increíble que la ficción._

-Kaori: _¡Pero el que seas tú que luches ante esos seres, es muy difícil!_

-Issei: _Lo sé, por eso cuando tuve la oportunidad, sabía que mi vida cambiaría por completo._

-Kaori (Intrigada): _Ise-kun, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que tu vida cambiaría por completo?_

-Issei: _Digamos que un cierto evento que pasó hace tiempo me ayudó a entrenar un poco con lo que se puede. Ya que de alguna manera fui elegido por los momentos para hacer esto._

-Yui: _¿Hace años? Pero pareciera que nunca estabas como esperando que llegará esa oportunidad._

-Issei: _Es cierto, aunque no me esperé todo el tiempo a que llegará, sé que en cualquier momento iba a pasar, puede que estar preparado puede ser fundamental, aunque siempre haya que tener los pies en la tierra con la realidad._

Mientras que el castaño acompaña a las dos chicas para que lleguen a sus respectivas casas a salvo, culminando de esa forma la mirada al pasado haciendo que Kaori suelte un largo suspiro y diga:

-No creí que a Ise-kun tuviera algo tan difícil que hacer en estos momentos…

Repentinamente, Yui ve como estaba algo pensativa su amiga y dice:

-Kaori, ¿qué sucede? ¿Aun pensando sobre lo que nos mencionó Ise-kun ayer?

-Kaori: De alguna manera, aunque me siento intranquila con lo que ha dicho.

-Yui: ¿En serio? Quizás tenga sus razones para decirnos una parte de lo que sucede, Kaori-chan.

-Kaori: Aunque sea cierto eso, en parte puede existir la posibilidad de que haya algo más. Recuerdas que Rias-oneesama se apareció luego de que Ise-kun derrotará a ese sujeto, ¿no?

-Yui: Sí. Y tengo entendido que quiere hablar con él.

-Kaori: Aunque siendo ella, seguro le pedirá que sea un nuevo miembro del club.

-Yui: Pero eso fue raro, ¿no crees, Kaori-chan?

-Kaori: ¿Qué dices que es raro, Yui?

-Yui: Es que sólo lleva al menos más de una semana y se ha vuelto popular, aparte que Rias-oneesama de alguna manera le llama la atención.

-Kaori: Y que también sea una de las más populares dentro de la academia, inclusive que llegará a ser una Idol. Pero creo que a Ise-kun no le molesta eso, y lo vimos claramente las veces que puso en su lugar a esos dos.

-Yui: Sin duda, al primer día con palabras y ayer tuvo que tomar alguna medida necesaria.

-Kaori: Pero también contó con nuestra ayuda.

Repentinamente, una chica que ya estaba cambiada con el uniforme del club entra a los vestidores para que diga:

-Murayama-san, Katase-san. Ya es hora.

-Kaori: ¡De acuerdo, ya casi estamos listas!

-Yui: Si que pasa el tiempo cuando uno conversa.

-Kaori: Es cierto… (Pero en su mente dice: _No sabemos con exactitud hace Ise-kun, pero algo es seguro, sí que no habrá algún momento aburrido estando el por aquí…_ )

Y ya listas, Yui y Kaori salen de los vestidores, pero entre las paredes se notan unos agujeros para que se muestre afuera de una de ellas a unos celosos Matsuda y Motohama quienes escucharon la conversación y disfrutaban el ver como las chicas se estaban cambiando, pero soltaban lágrimas de sangre al saber que ellas estaban con el ahora su enemigo número uno para que cada uno diga lo siguiente:

-Matsuda: ¡Ese maldito de Hyoudou aparte que ha sido llamado por Gremory-senpai, tiene cautivadas a Katase y Murayama!

-Motohama: ¡Oficialmente es nuestro enemigo, no importa cual difícil es la montaña, aplastaremos a Hyoudou Issei y tendremos nuestro harem!

Pero repentinamente escuchan unos pasos para que escuchen una voz femenina decir:

-Pero creo que el caballero salvaje de Kuoh tiene razón en que se necesita más de una lección para que puedan estar tranquilos…

Y el dúo pervertido, lentamente ponen su mirada como bisagras oxidadas al ver que parte del club de Kendo se encontraba con sus espadas de madera en mano para que una de las integrantes diga:

-Digan sus plegarias…

Para que de lleno le den una nueva paliza a ese infame dúo que se escucha en las cercanías a la academia sus gritos.

* * *

Volviendo a la sala de la casa antigua dentro de la academia siendo este el club de investigación de lo oculto, Issei abrió una de las ventanas de ella para que luego vaya hacia donde se encuentra su maletín siendo visto por Rias quien dice:

-Veo que finalmente vas al punto que quiero llegar, dime, ¿qué son esos seres que luchaste aquella vez?

-Issei: Esos seres, por lo que he escuchado son alienígenas.

-Koneko, Yuuto y Akeno: ¿Alienígenas?

-Issei (quien antes de hablar, asiente con la cabeza en señal de respuesta): Digamos que unas personas conocidas me dijeron todo lo que estaba pasando. Hay una especie de organización que se encuentra oculta bajo la luz pública que trata de erradicar a los Worms. Que son los nombres de esos seres.

-Rias: ¿Y qué amenaza presenta para que los humanos traten de erradicarlos? Dudo que sea algo importante, ya que algunos seres lo consideran un juego de niños.

-Issei: Gremory-senpai, ese juego de niños que dice es realmente serio…

Con ese comentario, Rias levanta una de sus cejas en señal de curiosidad mientras que Akeno, Koneko y Yuuto quedan sorprendidos por lo mencionado por Issei quien sigue con su explicación.

-Los Worms son seres de otro mundo que de alguna manera han tratado de cambiar toda la raza humana tomando el lugar de una persona que haya visto cerca.

Si lo anterior no les llamó la atención a los presentes, con eso que acaba de decir el castaño aún más para que sea Yuuto el primero que salga de su sorpresa y diga:

-Hyoudou-kun, debes estar diciendo una especie de broma, ¿no?

-Issei: Si estuviera bromeando, ¿su presidenta no me pidió que venga para acá? Aparte que ella lo sabe de antemano cuando trató de ver qué pasaba cuando repentinamente Amano Yuuma, quien al final resultó ser un ángel caído llamado Raynare, vieron en primera fila eso…

De ahí Rias tuvo una mirada al pasado rápida sobre en ese momento que fue invocada para encararse con Raynare, pero con lo del Worm, Issei transformándose en Kabuto y vencerlo se tenga la idea que tiene el castaño para que diga:

-Entonces, ¿qué quieren esos seres?

-Issei: Por una imagen copiar a una persona hasta ya tener todo su comportamiento y al final matarlo y ser esa persona…

Rias, Akeno y Yuuto se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo explicado para que Koneko rompa el silencio y diga:

-Es como si fuera un Doppelgänger…

Y todos los presentes se sorprenden por Koneko para que Issei se acerque a la chica con un estado sorprendido más que los presentes en la sala y diga:

-Un momento, Tojo-san, ¿cómo es que sabes eso? Es lo mismo que le dije a Raynare…

-Koneko: Sucede que Buchou me pidió que te estuviera vigilando si es que ese ángel caído por si aún planeaba en asesinarte…

Al saber eso, Issei muestra en su mirada algo de molestia hacia los presentes y dice:

-Pues sucede que ese ángel caído tuvo la suficiente calma para escucharme y soltar unas cosas que tenía guardado durante todo este tiempo.

-Koneko (inclinándose): Lo siento, senpai…

-Rias: Sé que no querías que se pasara esto de los manos, pero me ha llamado completamente la atención, y en especial contigo, Ise. Si de alguna manera vas a ser parte de mi séquito, debo saber todo sobre ti.

-Issei (molesto): ¡Denme un maldito respiro! ¡¿Con cuántos personajes de las tres fracciones tienen que ser entre acosador y metiche que quiera irme de inmediato a una estación de policía para denunciar este tipo de cosas?!

-Akeno: Hyoudou-kun, entendemos tu molestia. Pero lo hacemos por tu bien…

-Issei: ¿Por mí bien? ¡Sean realistas y no hipócritas, por favor! Tan raro me pareció que me llamen para que me pidan que me una a este grupo y que me revelé Gremory-senpai que sea su nuevo sirviente.

-Rias: Entiendo tu molestia, aunque ya te había visto que tienes un poder especial que puede ser muy importante hasta cualquiera de las tres fracciones sobrenaturales.

-Issei: Pero ya se dieron cuenta que hay cosas que no podrán alcanzar.

-Yuuto: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Issei: Lo han visto a lo largo de la historia, ¿no? Ese es un claro ejemplo, aparte que ellos por su cuenta han hecho muchas cosas que me imagino se han sorprendido o aterrado con el potencial que tiene la humanidad.

-Akeno: Ahora que lo mencionas, es un buen punto sobre ello.

-Koneko: Es cierto.

-Rias: Y recuerdo que hubo un humano cuando vi cuando ese nido de Worms salió a hacer desastres antes que Ise derrotó a los que estaban ahí.

-Akeno: En serio que debe ser un verdadero problema sobre esos seres, ¿desde cuándo han comenzado con este problema?

-Issei: Tengo entendido que recientemente han comenzado hace poco, pero se han mantenido oculto luego de un cierto evento que ha ocurrido en el pasado.

-Rias: ¿Un evento que ha ocurrido en el pasado?

-Akeno: Momento, hubo algo así.

-Issei: Bueno, sé que son algo curiosos y pesados al igual que pueden ser de ignorantes. (Molestando a Rias y su séquito) Aunque debo de imaginar que nunca supieron un cierto hecho, que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, dejó muchas cicatrices marcadas, tanto sentimental como personalmente, tal como las personas que fueron importantes para muchos fallecieron… incluyendo mis padres. (Apretando el puño derecho)

Todos los presentes de la sala se sorprenden sobre ese hecho que acaba de decir Issei ya que se quedaron un tanto incrédulos sobre ese evento para que sea Koneko abra los ojos en señal de sorpresa recordando como el castaño estaba llorando de rabia por esa conversación que tuvo con Raynare sobre ese hecho en particular para que diga:

-La caída… de Shibuya.

Al escuchar eso de parte de Koneko, Rias, Akeno y Yuuto abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras que Issei asienta con la cabeza y toma su maletín que estaba cerca de la mesa y diga:

-Hace siete años, un meteorito calló del cielo e impactó de lleno en el área de Shibuya. Y eso causó que se perdieran miles de vidas en ese entonces.

Entre los presentes, Yuuto, Akeno y Koneko se quedaron pasmados al saber ese hecho ocurrido hace siete años mientras que Rias, quien se mantiene neutra a todo esto dice:

-Tengo entendido que fue una catástrofe y que nadie entre las fracciones sobrenaturales esperaba tal desastre. En neto, si hubiéramos intervenido y haberlos salvado a todos en ese entonces, aunque eso signifique en que debemos revelar nuestra verdadera identidad…

-Issei (muy molesto): ¿Y no pudieron salvarlos a todos ya que revelaría su verdadera identidad? ¡Pedazos de egoístas hipócritas, no pueden haber dejado así vidas extinguirse como si nada!

-Akeno: Entiendo tu molestia, pero no tienes razones en gritarlo, Hyoudou-kun.

-Issei: Me bastan y me sobran, aunque ya solté mi molestia a Raynare y tuvo la suficiente consciencia de ayudarme y desahogarme todo lo que llevaba hace siete años.

-Yuuto: ¿Desahogarte?

-Koneko: Lloró ya que no se pudo hacer nada en ese entonces.

Akeno abre los ojos sorprendida ya que no esperaba que un ángel caído fuera quien de alguna manera fuera a calmar al castaño y dice:

-Pero… ¡ella dijo que quería matarte!

-Issei: Antes que le dijera todo y aceptó que me mantendrá viendo mientras que trata de hacer que los altos mandos dentro de su raza tratarán de verme como un aliado.

-Yuuto: ¿Un aliado de ellos?

-Issei: Aunque no me voy a aliar con ellos ya que no sé muy bien sus intenciones, como las que me explicó claramente su presidenta.

Mientras que Rias veía todo con detalle sobre lo que estaba pasando, ve como Issei toma otro sorbo del té de Akeno para que diga:

-Entiendo que tengas desconfianza sobre nosotros ya que no escuchamos esa parte de ti antes.

-Issei: O es que tenían a alguien viéndome como Tojo-san por petición suya, hace que aumente más esa desconfianza.

-Rias: Bien dije que me disculpo por ello, ya que…

-Issei (molesto): No me lo recuerdes, ¿aún quieres que sea tu nuevo sirviente? A pesar de puse mi negativa sobre ello.

-Rias: Pero…

-Issei: Escuche bien, Gremory-senpai. Hay muchas cosas que están pasando ahora mismo y dudo que sepa lo que sucede.

-Rias: Entonces, si te unes a mi séquito te ayudaremos a lidiar con ese asunto de los Worms…

-Issei: Y eso que has dicho sobre esto que era un juego de niños, ¿no? Aparte que…

Repentinamente por la ventana que abrió Issei, entra a la sala el Kabuto Zecter y dice:

-Disculpa, Ise. No hay algún Worm cerca en donde estaba cuando pasaba.

-Issei: Al menos no hay en preocuparnos, por ahora…

Repentinamente al ver esto, Yuuto y Akeno se sorprenden al ver a ese escarabajo metálico, pero Koneko ve con detalle ese escarabajo para que diga:

-Es el mismo que usó senpai cuando se transformó.

-Akeno: ¿Se transformó?

-Rias: Sin duda es algo que mucho que cambiaría por completo dentro del inframundo.

-Yuuto: Sin duda es algo interesante lo que tienes Hyoudou-kun.

-Issei: Y no es nada, ya que el vino hasta mí cuando estaba en el cementerio. (Y de ahí, Issei saca el cinturón del maletín para mostrarlo a los presentes) Porque este cinturón fue el último recuerdo dejado por mis padres antes de que fallecieran.

Rias y su séquito se sorprenden al escuchar esa revelación de Issei quien estaba colocando el cinturón sobre la mesa, la más sorprendida era Akeno quien dice:

-Ese cinturón, ¿era el último recuerdo que te dejaron tus padres?

-Issei (quien asiente en señal de respuesta): Ellos trabajaban en ese entonces para desarrollar este cinturón y varios Zecters, al igual que sus dispositivos especiales y usar su poder ante los Worms.

-Kabuto Zecter: Recientemente nos enteramos que hay más Zecters, pero personas cercanas a Ise-kun nos avisaron que no podemos destacar mucho ya que esa organización puede encontrar nuestro panadero.

-Koneko: ¿Es muy malo?

-Issei: No lo sé en ello, pero son bastante quisquillosos por lo que había escuchado por personas cercanas y trabajan dentro de la organización.

-Rias: ¿Y no nos pueden dar el nombre de esa organización?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Issei mira repentinamente al Kabuto Zecter que se encuentra volando, pero hace un ademan de asentir para que el castaño suspire y diga:

-El nombre de la organización se llama ZECT.

-Rias: ¿ZECT? Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

-Issei: Es normal, ya que se encuentra oculta al ojo público. Ya que entre sus trabajadores estaban mi padre que fue un conocido profesor dentro de ella y ayudó a crear los Zecters y sus respectivos dispositivos para usar sus poderes.

-Akeno (sorprendida): ¡¿En serio?!

-Koneko: Interesante.

-Yuuto: No pensaba que ya tuvieran algo para defenderse ante tal adversidad.

-Issei: Aunque en la historia, de buena o mala manera se ha visto lo que puede alcanzar la humanidad.

Al escuchar lo mencionado por Issei, Rias se quedaba pensativa por las revelaciones dadas por el castaño para que diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que Ise tuviera que pasar por muchas cosas desde una edad muy temprana edad. Realmente no sé si debería estar haciendo esto, pero como pueda ser alguien importante dentro del área sobrenatural…_

Y con una mirada decidida, Rias ve a Issei para que diga:

-Ise, entiendo que aún no quieres estar dentro de mi sequito, pero puedo ofrecer una petición.

-Issei: Aunque quieres que esté sí o sí dentro de tu séquito.

-Rias: Y todavía mi petición de que te unas en él está en pie.

-Issei (quien suelta un suspiro): Y bien, ¿qué quieres pedirme?

-Rias: Te propongo un duelo ante cualquiera de mi séquito.

-Issei: ¿Sólo eso?

-Rias: Pero… (de ahí, Rias muestra una sonrisa confiada en su rostro) si pierdes este duelo serás parte de mi séquito sin chistar.

-Issei: Oh… ¿tan confiada ahora? Creo que debería ver bien ese libro ya que solo lo está juzgando por su portada pensando que va a salir victoriosa. Pero si llego a ganar mantendremos distancia, eso sí, no vamos a revelar lo que hemos revelado dentro de esta sala sin que me pidan o demande que esté dentro de su séquito. Y bien, senpai, ¿cómo será ese duelo?

-Rias: Por eso no estés tan preocupado, no será algo tan pesado, si uno de los ataques llega a ser en una parte del cuerpo que no se puede defender será el vencedor. (Mostrando una sonrisa confiada)

-Issei: De acuerdo, pero tengo una petición para este duelo, no sé si pueda molestarle.

-Rias: Muy bien, no tengo problema ya que te pedí que hagas este duelo con uno de mis sirvientes.

-Issei: Y ya tengo en mente con quien debo hacer ese duelo…

Para sorpresa de Rias, Issei va hasta Yuuto quien dice:

-Hyoudou-kun, ¿qué sucede?

-Issei: Disculpa, Kiba, me imagino que ya viste que Gremory-senpai me pidió un duelo conmigo.

-Yuuto: Sí, sé que es contra cualquiera de nosotros.

-Koneko: No tengo ningún problema en luchar contigo, Ise-senpai.

-Akeno: Ara, ara… y yo tampoco, y quizás me digas Onee-sama…

-Issei: Sucede que el elegido para que luche bajo el nombre de su grupo será Kiba.

-Yuuto: Entonces me interesa. Aunque Koneko-chan y Akeno-san pueden ser fuertes, al igual que Rias-buchou.

-Issei: Puede ser, aunque mi abuela decía: "A pesar de que muchas maneras a una mujer puedas admirar, ni con el pétalo de la más delicada flor debes tocar ni lastimar" (haciendo sonrojar a las presentes) y me imagino que quieren ver con detalle como lucho por mi cuenta sin necesidad de mi Sacred Gear, ¿no? (Haciendo que las presentes asienten con la cabeza)

-Rias: De acuerdo, vayan al patio y prepararé todo.

Aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, Rias ve que Issei, el Kabuto Zecter que todavía volaba y Yuuto salen de la sala dejando a las chicas para que Akeno rompa el silencio y diga:

-Ara, ara… sí que ese kouhai ha salido más caballero que Yuuto-kun. (Soltando al final su típica risa)

-Koneko (mostrando un pulgar alzado): Posible gran adquisición.

-Rias: Sin duda podemos tener un gran acontecimiento con él. Pero no celebremos pronto, vi de antemano que Ise puede ser un verdadero hueso duro de roer en especial cuando luchó ante esos seres.

-Akeno: Es cierto, pero es algo único que podamos ver algo así. En especial que pudiera ser alguien vital.

-Rias: Y no olvidemos que puede ser pronto nuestro nuevo miembro, sí es que todo sale bien como lo veo.

Mientras que Akeno y Koneko asienten con lo dicho por Rias para salir de la sala club y ser las espectadoras en primera fila de un interesante duelo para que la pelirroja diga en su mente:

 _Sin duda alguna puedo obtener un gran sirviente dentro de mi séquito…_

Para mostrar una sonrisa e ir de lleno a ese duelo sin saber lo que le espera.

* * *

Ya en el patio de la academia cercano a la casa club, vemos a Issei, quien tiene su cinturón ya colocado mientras que el Kabuto Zecter estaba volando cerca del castaño y Yuuto que en su mano hace aparecer una espada teniendo una distancia y viéndose previo al duelo para que llegue Rias junto con Koneko y Akeno para que la última en mención diga:

-Veo que ya está a punto de iniciar el duelo.

-Rias: Esto será muy interesante.

-Koneko: Intrigada…

Volviendo con Issei y Yuuto, se nota al castaño haciendo un ligero ejercicio previo al duelo pautado por Rias Gremory para que el rubio diga:

-Hyoudou-kun, sé de antemano que no puedo hacerte un daño extremista ya que los altos mandos demoniacos prohibieron el asesinar a un ser humano.

-Issei: No te preocupes, recuerda lo que ha pautado Gremory-senpai sobre este duelo amistoso. Quien pueda hacer un golpe que no se pueda defender en una zona vital del cuerpo de su contrincante es el vencedor.

-Yuuto: De acuerdo, entonces prepárate. Por cierto, creo que debería darte una espada para que estemos iguales en el duelo.

-Issei: No te desesperes…

-Kabuto Zecter: Ya que se viene lo bueno…

-Yuuto (intrigado): ¿A qué se refieren con eso? (Para que el rubio vea como Issei toma el Zecter en su mano)

-Issei: No hay que estar desesperante, Kiba. ¡Henshin! (Para que la cámara siga la mano del castaño que tiene el Zecter para colocarlo en el cinturón)

 **HENSHIN**

Mientras que los presentes a su respectiva distancia ven como Issei hace su transformación a Kamen Rider Kabuto, pero en su Masked Form haciendo que Akeno y Yuuto se sorprendan siendo la primera vez que ven al castaño ya transformado para que diga:

-Ara, ara… en serio este kouhai tiene muchas cosas bajo la manga si fuera a ser un mago.

-Koneko: Kamen Rider…

-Rias (asintiendo a lo que dijo Koneko): En efecto, y pronto por lo que veo, tendré a uno dentro de mi séquito.

Ahora con Yuuto, quien todavía estaba asombrado por la transformación de Issei para que diga:

-No me esperaba el poder enfrentarme algo así, Hyoudou-kun.

-Kabuto: Créeme, las apariencias pueden ser algo engañosas.

-Yuuto (empuñando su espada para comenzar a caminar hacia donde está Kabuto): Entonces, permíteme hacer el primer ataque.

-Kabuto: Como gustes…. (y mueve el cuerno de Kabuto Zecter para que parte de su armadura se libera y lo rodea una gran energía mientras que Yuuto comienza a ir al ataque ante el Rider)

(Insertar música de fondo: Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash Theme)

Mientras que Yuuto ya casi se acerca para atacar a Kabuto, quien toma el cuerno para que diga:

-Cast Off. (Para activar la función especial del Zecter)

 **CAST OFF**

Al escuchar esa indicación del Zecter, Yuuto detiene su andar para ver que las partes de la armadura del Rider se desprenden previo a una onda sónica mientras que el rubio da un salto hacia atrás y las tres chicas que ven lo que ocurre para enfocar al Rider que el cuerno de un escarabajo divide su gran visera en dos para que luego se escuche la siguiente indicación del Zecter:

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

Habiendo culminado de convertir la Rider Form de Kabuto para que Yuuto, quien estaba sorprendido al notar que ahora el Rider tiene una armadura más ligera y acorde para la batalla diga:

-Interesante… no me esperabas que puedas hacer eso, Hyoudou-kun. Ya por lo que se nota ahora, será un verdadero duelo.

-Kabuto (quien muestra su Kunai Gun en modo hacha y comienza a caminar hasta donde se encuentra Yuuto): Debió tener cuidado Gremory-senpai con lo que desea…

Al ver que el Rider va hasta donde se encuentra Yuuto quien se acerca y trata de atacarlo con su espada, pero ve que Kabuto bloquea el ataque con el Kunai Gun en modo hacha para que sorprenda al rubio quien no esperaba eso de su contrincante quien dice:

-Aunque pueda ser un duelo amistoso, me tomaré algo de seriedad para mostrar la diferencia entre lo que hago y lo que quiere Gremory-senpai.

Para alejar el choque de armas y darle de lleno una patada en el pecho de Yuuto quien retrocede previo a recibir el impacto para que diga:

-Si lo dice de esa manera, entonces debo seguir la forma del duelo establecida.

Para ir al ataque mientras que ve que Kabuto también hace su ofensiva y esquiva cada ataque de Yuuto para que trate de hacer el punto dado con su espada, pero cada ofensiva entre ellos es esquivada o bloqueada por las armas que portan para las chicas que ven sorprendidas de lo que sucede para que vean que el rubio atacar al lado izquierdo del Rider teniendo una espada usando con sus dos manos, siendo bloqueado el ataque por Kabuto quien lo bloquea con su Kunai Gun pero nota que Yuuto tenía una sonrisa confiada para soltar su mano derecha haciendo sorprender al Rider para ver que abre su mano diestra y mediante un sello mágico hace aparecer otra espada para que diga:

-No te preocupes, cuando seas nuestro nuevo compañero, ¡habrá más oportunidades de practicar como esta! (para hacer un nuevo ataque ante el Rider)

-Kabuto (quien al ver eso, toma una parte del Kunai Gun con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la empuñadura del arma): ¡Aun no cantes victoria tan temprano, Kiba!

Para que retire el cuchillo que está dentro del arma y bloquear el ataque del rubio mientras se sorprende para que vea al Rider decir:

-Ya que en un duelo puede pasar cualquier cosa…

Mientras que Rias, Akeno y Koneko miraban sorprendidas la forma en que el Rider se defendió, Yuuto dice:

-Entonces, tendré que ir de lleno con el ataque…

Para desaparecer de la vista de Kabuto quien tiene una ligera sorpresa al ver que Yuuto no se encuentra siendo visto por Rias quien ve al rubio que se mueve a toda velocidad mientras dice en su mente:

 _La habilidad de Yuuto es su velocidad, y siendo un Caballero dentro de mi séquito le va perfecto con sus ataques de espadachín. Ya se tiene a Ise-kun dentro de mi séquito…_ (Mostrando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro)

Y cuando ve que Yuuto iba a atacar al Rider pensando que ya el duelo ha acabado, no esperaba nadie de los presentes que Kabuto antes de tocar uno de los botones del cinturón diga:

-Clock Up. (Activando la función especial)

 **CLOCK UP**

Previo a que Yuuto haga su ataque, Kabuto desaparece de su vista haciendo que ponga los ojos como platos al notar que el Rider no estaba y diga:

-Imposible… debí ser más rápido que él…

Pero sin previo aviso, Yuuto siente un fuerte golpe en su estómago para que ruede al piso y se levante rápido al ver que Kabuto se le acercaba y comience de nueva cuenta su ofensiva, pero es bloqueado o esquivado cada intento que hace el rubio, mientras que sucede eso a la distancia, Rias, Koneko y Akeno se quedaron con la boca abierta para que la peliblanca diga:

-Increíble…

-Akeno: ¡¿Cómo es posible que fuera más rápido que Yuuto-kun, Rias?!

-Rias (algo nerviosa): Uso Clock Up…

-Akeno: ¿Y eso es…?

-Koneko: Puede ir a una alta velocidad…

-Rias: Aunque Yuuto sea rápido, y no lo digo mal ya que es mi caballero del séquito, al momento que activo eso no lo vi por ninguna parte… (viendo a sus compañeras de club)

A pesar de que estaba neutra, por dentro siente que ahora las posibilidades de que Issei se una a su séquito ha bajado a un punto que debe ser alarmante y ponga su mirada de nueva cuenta al duelo entre el Rider y Yuuto quien el último en mención trata de acertar el ataque, pero siempre es bloqueado por el cuchillo o esquivado eficazmente por Kabuto quien dice:

-Creo que ya pronto deberíamos terminar con este duelo, ¿no cree, Kiba-san?

-Yuuto: Me gustaría decir que fue muy placentero este duelo amistoso con usted, Hyoudou-kun. ¡Pero ganaré por el bien de mi presidenta y ama!

Al escuchar esa exclamación, Kabuto lanza su cuchillo al cielo para que Yuuto tenga libertad para el ataque haciendo sorprender a Rias y las chicas pensando que el rubio tuviera una clara oportunidad para ganar y con un leve rugido va hacia el Rider quien se mueve levemente para que se escuche algo metálico chocar para que la pelirroja muestre una sonrisa confiada ya que daba en su pensamiento que el duelo se ha terminado.

-Koneko: Ya término.

-Rias: Entonces cuando lleguemos a donde están los dos, prepara el sello mágico para el ritual, Akeno.

-Akeno: De acuerdo, Buchou…

Mientras que las tres chicas van a donde se encontraban el Rider y Yuuto quienes se mantienen en una posición viendo que Rias veía que su caballero de séquito le iba a dar un ataque a Kabuto para que diga:

-Tal parece que salió todo como lo imaginaba, por eso, a partir de este momento…

-Kabuto: Creo que debería de dejar de cantar victoria, Gremory-senpai.

-Rias: ¿Qué dices? Se ve claramente que Yuuto ha ganado.

-Yuuto: No, Buchou… fíjese bien…

Repentinamente Rias y Akeno abren los ojos como si fueran platos al notar lo que dice Yuuto mientras que Koneko se mantiene neutra y dice:

-Yuuto-senpai ha perdido el duelo…

(Aquí se acaba la música de fondo)

Mientras que se hace una mirada al pasado rápidamente, se ve que Kabuto había lanzado el cuchillo al cielo para ver que la cámara enfoca al Rider al mismo tiempo que Yuuto prepara su ataque y hace la siguiente acción en su Zecter en el cinturón:

-Put On (Colocando el Zecter en su posición original previo a transformarse en Kamen Rider)

 **PUT ON**

Y se ve que su brazo izquierdo está protegido con parte de la Masked Form al mismo tiempo que atrapa el cuchillo con su mano derecha para que suene el choque metálico cuando se pensaba Rias que Yuuto ganó el duelo, pero ve para su sorpresa que la espada del rubio estaba en el brazo protegido por lo mencionado previamente haciendo el origen de ese sonido de metal chocado y el cuchillo que tiene en la mano diestra estaba muy cerca del cuello del caballero de la pelirroja, una inequívoca señal de que Kabuto ha ganado el duelo para que escuche al Rider decir:

-Yo he ganado este duelo.

-Rias (Sorprendida y molesta): ¡Imposible! ¡Pensé que Yuuto había ganado el duelo!

-Yuuto: También pensé lo mismo ya que mi espada fue más rápida. Pero no me esperé que Hyoudou-kun hallara la forma en ganar en el duelo.

-Akeno: Con razón fue ese sonido de choque. (Viendo con detalle el brazo que uso para bloquear el ataque de Yuuto) En serio que este kouhai está lleno de sorpresas.

-Koneko: Victoria absoluta para Ise-senpai.

Mientras que Rias ve con resignación y molestia como su sirviente ha perdido el duelo ante el Rider, pero ve que Yuuto tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y dice:

-Aunque realmente no me esperaba que ya tuvieras experiencia para luchar, Hyoudou-kun.

-Kabuto: Bueno, al comienzo aprendí por mi cuenta, pero tuve algo de ayuda con alguien que casi lo considero como un hermano por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, aunque antes teníamos algunos roces como si fuéramos perros y gatos…

-Yuuto: Pero de alguna manera te ha ayudado para tener ese poder.

-Kabuto: No únicamente el poder es suficiente, Kiba…

-Yuuto: ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? (Mientras que ve al Rider desactivar su transformación para que vea a Issei)

-Issei: A veces el poder no es suficiente si no puedes tener la capacidad o el talento requerido. Sin contar el conocimiento previo o la experiencia en cualquier área, siempre y cuando pueda estar al alcance de uno. Pero no olvidemos que la suerte también juega un papel importante para dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo que hagamos. No todo en la vida se basa en talento nato, hay que tener en cuenta los puntos que he mencionado.

Yuuto al escuchar lo que dijo Issei asentía varias veces para entender lo que dijo para que muestre una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el castaño ve a Akeno, Koneko y una entristecida y enojada Rias para que diga:

-Pero bueno, ya debo irme.

-Rias: ¡Espera! ¡No me dijiste que puedes hacer eso!

-Issei: Tuviste una idea ya que viste lo que puedo hacer con él…

-Rias: Sobre eso, ¿es a lo que ese hombre mencionó del Masked Rider System?

-Issei: En efecto, aunque no me esperaba que fueras a ver algo así con lo ocurrido la otra vez... pero bueno, fue un gusto tener esta charla y el duelo.

-Rias: Aunque no me dijiste todo lo que estás involucrado.

-Issei: Debes respetar las reglas establecidas en el duelo, Gremory-senpai. Recuerde que mantendremos distancia sin decir nada sobre los asuntos que hemos revelado. Tal vez pase de nueva cuenta por aquí pero no cuenten que ya estaría dentro de su séquito.

-Rias: ¡Aún con esa derrota, mi petición aún sigue estando de pie, Ise!

-Issei: Acepte la realidad, Gremory-senpai. Hay ciertas cosas que muchos deseamos, pero por azares del destino siempre hay algo que no podamos alcanzar con nuestras manos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho.

-Rias: Pero con ello, sigo pensando que serías alguien muy importante dentro de las fracciones sobrenaturales, y más cuando puedas contar la garantía que serás protegido por la casa Gremory.

-Issei: Lo dije, no piensen en desear algo que se encuentre fuera de su alcance, y si lo tuvieran, ¿qué harían? Usarlo para su beneficio. Pero hay cosas que quiero hacer y vivir mi vida a cada momento, ya que hice una promesa que no dejaré que nadie pase por lo que tuve que pasar durante todo ese tiempo antes de saber lo que me estaba esperando.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rias y su séquito abren los ojos ya que tienen una mirada al pasado cuando Issei fue al mirador de la ciudad y dijo casi las mismas palabras sobre el que nadie dejará que pasó cuando ocurrió la Caída de Shibuya para que vean al castaño decir:

-Bueno, si no hay más nada que hablar, hasta otra…

-Kabuto Zecter: Fue un gusto, al menos no son como los tildan las historias ya que veo que pueden tener rasgos humanos.

-Issei: Tal vez, eso puede ser en teoría… (De ahí, tanto el castaño como el Kabuto Zecter se alejan de Rias y su séquito)

Mientras que Rias ve que el castaño se aleja más de ella y su séquito y extiende su mano para detenerlo, pero al ver que se había ya alejado baja lentamente su mano para recordar unas palabras que dijo:

 _Por azares del destino siempre hay algo que no podamos alcanzar con nuestras manos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho._

Con ese pensamiento, Rias muestra algo de tristeza y se devuelve a la casa club, pero es detenida por Akeno quien dice:

-Es raro que te pongas triste por no tener lo que querías, Rias.

-Rias: Fue un duro revés. Pero bien lo dije, no me dejaré de brazos cruzados, Hyoudou Issei puede ser alguien vital dentro de las fracciones y quiero que sea parte de mí séquito como sea.

-Yuuto: Podrá ser cierto, Buchou. Pero tiene razón que debemos ver las cosas que no podamos alcanzar por nuestra propia fuerza.

-Akeno: Sin duda le dejó muy marcado lo de la Caída de Shibuya. Quizás debemos meditarlo mejor.

-Koneko: Fuerte trauma.

-Rias: A pesar de que se nota que los superó, tiene algo que le afecta. Koneko, dijiste que sus padres murieron en ese incidente, ¿no?

-Koneko: Sí.

-Yuuto: Aparte que mencionó que sus padres estaban en esa organización.

-Akeno: Y que su padre estuviera haciendo el Zecter que tiene ahora...

-Rias: Creo que por los momentos no meditemos mucho sobre el tema y mantengamos una distancia de Ise, pero siempre hay que verlo.

-Yuuto: Espere, Buchou. Sobre las dos chicas que saben lo de Hyoudou-kun.

-Rias: Solo saben que es un Kamen Rider, pero no pensemos en ello ahora, volvamos y planifiquemos el siguiente plan a trazar.

-Akeno, Koneko y Yuuto: ¡Sí, Buchou!

Aunque no obtuvieron a Issei como Rias lo hubiera deseado, la pelirroja junto con su séquito se adentran a la casa club para preparar sus actividades especiales previo a que llegue la noche y culminando así este alocado día para el castaño y los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos... como siempre hemos llegado al punto en que debo avisar que... HASTA AQUÍ NO MÁS!**

 **-Twilight (quien terminaba de comer unas palomitas de maíz): Al menos con ese asunto de los Worms dejó en claro sobre su negativa a la petición de Rias a que se una a su séquito.**

 **-Aj: Aunque apuesto que será algo pesada para que este sí o sí en él, conociendo como es ella.**

 **-Fluttershy: Ryucader-san, me imagino que muchos estarán preguntando cuando llega Asia-san a la historia.**

 **Lo más probable es que en los siguientes episodios, en especial el que se viene, creo, va a aparecer Asia, y creo que también tengo algo en mente en ella...**

 **-Rarity: No creo que debemos presionarlo ahora, aunque me intriga lo que planeas querido**

 **Bueno, solo queda ver lo que puedo hacer, aparte que con Asia imaginé un punto importante, más de eso no puedo adelantar...**

 **-Rainbow: Oh, vamos! Danos una pista...**

 **Hasta los momentos tengo oculto ese misterio.**

 **-Pinkie: Ohh, se me antojo esas galletas que se come ese conocido perro.**

 **-Sunset: Bueno, solo queda ver lo que preparas, Ryucader-san.**

 **Sí. Ah, y a proposito, planeo que la votación de las postuladas para el rol sea en total entre los votos de Fanfiction y de Wattpad para que sea más justo, les diré como pueden votar por su preferida a que tenga ese rol. Sin más, gracias y... (Mirando el calendario) Tan rápido pasa el tiempo? Ya estamos casi a un mes para que despidamos el 2019, bueno, ahora sí. Hasta otra, chicos!**

 **-Las Mane Six y Sunset: NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
